The Dawning of Knight
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Can Gohan overcome the blood impulses that urge him to go against everything he had been taught or will he he become what he was born to be, even if it is against his father's wishes?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Demeter Fenir here with a new story! This one has been on my mind for some time and I'm here to share!

Gohan Son sat in his room alone. He was looking around the room with a desperate glance as he rubbed and scratched at his hands. They itched with a burning hatred for him at the moment and for the past few weeks. At the age of fourteen, he knew much about the body and what would cause an action such as an itch and he knew of methods to solve that problem, but nothing he tried worked.

Gohan growled at his hands, baring teeth as he would a foe to scare them but the outcome was just him scratching more. He began running his hands against the fabric of his bedding, trying to cool down his heated flesh. He sighed as it cooled and calmed him, the fabric was like silk against his throbbing digits.

~ It seems that materials are a good cure for an itch.~ He mentally chuckled as he sighed again and began to grip the covers with a bruising force. He began paying attention to how the fibers felt like and how it soothed away his discomfort.

~ How does Mom and Dad's bedding feel? What is it made out of?~ He thought as he began to let go of his own bedding; now bored of it, and slowly walk into his parents room. He slowly rose from his bed; dropping the covers and made his way to the chamber. Gohan was nervous; he wasn't allowed in this room of the house and yet here he was. His heart raced with excitement as he stepped into the room and quickly rolled over to the mattress.

His small hands slowly reached out to touch the forbidden fabric and sighed as his fingers laced with the satin on their bed. He sighed to himself as the itching went away, but know he came across another problem.

He wanted it. All of it. To himself. To steal the covers right off their perfectly made bed and just hide it away within his room. Gohan was concerned with this urge. He never wanted to steal anything in his life and now he wanted to steal from his own mother?!

He backed off from the comforter and stumbled a few feet before falling on a loose floor broad. Gohan looked down to see that the floor broad was not only loose, but out of place!

~* Outside of Chichi's Bedroom*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi gasped; Her little boy finally found it. The secret that she had been hiding from him and his father for so many years now. She watched as he slowly picked up the old book and their family's cane. She could stop him now and 'ground' him for nothing, or she could let read the many stories inside the book and finally discover his calling.

Chichi sighed to herself. This is the reason she pushed him so hard to study, so he wouldn't feel the urge to do what he will eventually start doing now. Within that book held all of her families secret lives. It told every crime every family member committed; which meant it told of all the items everyone stole.

Yes; her family line are the most known thieves in history, but not only because everyone became a well-known thief, but because no one has ever been caught before. Now her son had a very tough choice to make: become the master thief he was born to be or stray not from the moral path he was taught to live by.

~* Inside Chichi's Bedroom*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan held the ancient book carefully in his hands. The leather binding was more than just chipping away and the metal buckle looked almost rusted off. The thick book weighed at least thirty pounds or so and was there for very thick. Setting the book down at his side, he gently lifted the cane, or at least what he thought could be a cane.

It was long and very light, as well as thin and curved at the tip. The cane looked like it was made to slip right into a pocket to fish out what might be inside.

" MOMMA! Where are you?!" A small voice cried.

The voice belonged to Goten; Gohan's little brother. He was only three and a half so he cried out very often. Goten was born not too long after the defeat of Cell which was a blessing on both parts due to the heavy depression that both mother and son suffered.

Goten's cry awoke Gohan from his thoughts. Chichi would have to pass this room in order to reach Goten; which meant if he didn't cover the broad up and get out he'd have a massive headache due to that frying pan!

Gohan quickly placed the broad back in its spot and ran into his room, though not aware that he didn't place the book and cane back but held them tightly in his hands. He could hear his mom talking to Goten and sending him back to sleep with her soft words, so he couldn't run back and bury the items he...stole.

~ I just stole from my mom! I can't believe this!~ He placed the items under his bed and began to pace the floor in frantic thought. What was he to do? Go back and risk being caught or keep the items in his room for the time being and return them when it was safe? The latter sounded good; he would do that.

Chichi walked by his room and smiled sweetly at him before she spoke.

" Are you being good?"

" Yes, Momma." He replied as he smiled.

The statement made her smile more due to the fact that she knew he was beginning..._Curious_, lacking for a better word. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and was gone.

Something in the pit of his stomach told him something was up, but he just smiled and cast his gaze toward the book.

A little peek wouldn't hurt...Right?

The end of chapter one! What do you think so far, huh? Let me know and I hope you like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Demi here with another chapter and excited to be here! How bad can a little peek be? Can it really hurt someone? We'll find out if ' What they don't know won't hurt them' really is true or not because you never know if they know or not!

Gohan quickly went to his bed and pulled out the old text. The texture of the old leather was a new feeling to him as he gently ran his fingers up and down the spine of the book. He took his time opening it so not to damage it any further than it already was.

Reading the first few pages was boring; saying something about responsibility and what not. What could this book hold that it needed to go on about responsibility?

~ Maybe reading further would give me some insight. Oh? Is that the family crest?~

His wondering stopped as he ran his fingers against a brunt image on the page. It was of two lions, roaring at one another; as if they were fighting for control. Gohan had always been told that the 'slightly bigger' lion, as his grandfather said, even though they appeared the same to him, was the symbol for the Family and the other was the false laws of Society.

~* A Hour and a Half Later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was amazed at what he had read. His family; on his mother's side that is, were all master thieves! Every one of them! Even his mom was a thief and she was really good, too! Everything she wanted to steal she got and that included his dad too.

~ Mom stopped stealing because of Dad and me. I wonder if that was hard for her to do. Now that I think about it...Mom rubs her hands just like I was doing before....~ He turned his gaze to the book and then to his hands. What was he to do? The book explained the itching, though the method of caring for it was not to his current liking.

He was going through ' The Phase', as the book called it. It was when the thief-to-be was hit with urges to steal. This was due to the increase of the senses. Gohan was able to feel, see, taste, hear, and sense everything like he wasn't able to before! His Sayian abilities were nothing compared to this.

" Gohan! You aren't doing your work!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

~ How does she KNOW?!~ He thought as he quickly hid the book and went back to his studies. ~ Every time I'm not doing something I should or trying to sneak a midnight snack she catches me! Oh! Well, DUH!! She's a master thief and all. I bet she's been using the techniques in the book to keep her eye on me!~

~* Three Days Later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was lying on his bed, like he normally would when he was in thought or bored. Sadly, he was caught between a rock and a hard place that was for sure. The hard place was even harder now that his father had returned to life. 'They' let him live due to all the countless battles he fought to save the world. What was he going to do now?

Goten ran into the room and jumped on the bed and sat beside Gohan.

" What are you doing?" He asked in a curious tone.

" Thinking." Gohan replied. They had this conversation so many times before, so Gohan knew what the question was before it was asked.

" You always say that! Do you ever _do_ the things you think about?!" Goten whined. It seemed Goten knew Gohan's answer before it was ever spoken.

Gohan sat up at this due to the fact he had never thought of that before. Had he ever done what he thought about doing?

No. No, he hadn't. Gohan always turned his nose up at his ideas because he didn't want to disappoint his friends and family. How adult-like would he look if they saw him making a soda bomb with mentos and a diet coke? Or if he set the house up with booby traps to prank the others?

" If it's worth thinking about, isn't worth doing, too?" Goten asked. He was looking to Gohan for an answer, but only received a smile.

" Goten...have I ever told you much I love you?" Gohan asked.

Goten smiled widely and stretched his arms as wide as he could.

" This much!"

Gohan laughed as he picked up his little brother and gave him a big bear hug. Goten was right; if it's worth thinking about, it's worth doing and he was going to become the thief he was born to be. First he needed practice, then he would set his eyes on the one thing that would make the whole family line proud.

He recalled a part of his grandfather's story that he had a very special cane stolen from him. His mother tried to steal it back, but that all went down the drain when she married his father. Now, it was his turn and he wasn't going to fail or quit; he was going to reclaim the Staff of Kings and give it back to his grandfather!

" Gohan...You can let go now!" Goten gasped.

" Oh! Sorry, Goten." Gohan quickly let his brother go and ruffled his spiky hair lightly. He had forgotten he still had his younger brother in his grasp.

" You should buy me candy for that, Gohan!" Goten joked, but when he saw his elder brother's face light up, he felt hopeful. " Will you?!"

~ A sugar run! That's perfect practice for me!~ Gohan thought as he regained his posture and patted Goten's head before he spoke.

" I just might Goten....I just might."

Goten hugged Gohan and ran downstairs to play with Goku.

~* Outside Gohan's Room*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichi smiled to herself. Her boys sure did love one another, though stealing candy wasn't the right way to show it.

~ I was hoping he wouldn't become a thief...but Goten just_ had_ to say something, didn't he?~ Chichi thought as she sighed and snuck back into the kitchen. ~ My little boy is growing up too fast, much too fast. I wish he was still the toddler he used to be.~

She was saddened by the fact her little boy wasn't so small any more. Now he was ready to leave the house and start his own life as a thief. How was she going to sleep at night knowing her boy is out there and might be in trouble? What would happen to him if he were to get captured?! Or get hurt while he was escaping?!!

She remembered how on one of her adventures, she was injured and almost caught, but luckily, she escaped without further mishaps. She remembered how helpless she felt though, and she didn't want her son to ever feel that way.

So should she stop him? Or let him go?

Chichi's got a tough choice on her hands now! What is a mother to do! Protect her oldest and stop him, or let him experience another world, the World of Crime?! Please review! I would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Demi here and sorry for the hold up! My computer crashed and I lost everything so typing was impossible. So, Gohan needs practice...so who do you think he'll turn to?

The night air was cooling to his heated skin as he flew through the sky and the occasional cloud. If he was really going to become a master thief, then he needed help with the getaways and with the actual theft. Gohan knew the book inside and out and could do every trick, but he had a much bigger challenge than his ancestors had and that was his justice-loving family and friends.

Another challenge was himself; or at least what he could do. The world already knew of his family's abilities to disappear and such, but throwing chi was a different matter. He wanted to do this the old fashion way.

Gohan landed in the deep desert and beside the house of Baba the Witch. His targets resided here, so this is where he must be. Gohan knew that all the windows and doors where locked, but a trick he learned from his great, great aunt taught him how to unlock a window from the outside without breaking the glass.

~ Time to see if this will actually works.~ Gohan sighed to himself as he moved toward the closest window and recalled the needed information. ~ All I have to do is place one well-aimed smack right...here!~

Gohan took the tip of his cane and smacked the bottom of the window. The lock popped open and a smile graced the young boy's face. He carefully opened the window and crawled into the house without making a sound.

He was proud of himself for coming this far, but he wasn't close to the finish line yet. He still had a mission to fulfill. The mission was to get Artemis and Demeter to join his cause; to regain his family's treasure from their long-time rival, the Tithel Clan.

Gohan chuckled at the thought of how vain the clan was to rename the first son the same name over and over. Xavier Tithel the XXIV, the name of his rival, was the man that had his treasure and he was going to get it back no matter what.

He entered the sister's room and smiled at the sight that greeted his tired eyes. Artemis was sleeping on her side, her arms were crossed and her face was relaxed with peaceful slumber. Demeter was on her back hugging a large and fluffy pillow to her body tightly. Her long red hair was everywhere, some even laid on the floor and her night stand.

Gohan chuckled softly at the sight but soon moved over to Artemis and gently sat on the edge of the bed. He laid a cold hand to cheek and was rewarded with a slight gasp and punished with a swift slap on the shoulder and a hiss of his name.

" You better have a _damn_ good reason for being here you cold ass." She growled as she sat up to speak to him. Artemis wasn't surprised to see him here, though they always agreed at a time and date so they could practice some new magic on him.

" Ow. You got a strong right hand, Arty." He chuckled , but when she put her finger to her lips and pointed to Demeter in warning. Gohan nodded and scratched the back of his head in his normal nervous fashion.

Demeter was one of the nicest people he had the pleasure of knowing, but she had a temper that was worse than his mother's and when she went off, only Kami could stop her.

" I need you two to be my side kicks." Gohan spoke suddenly.

" What? Sidekicks for what?" Artemis looked at him hard to see if this was a joke, but his look was serious and almost stern-like.

" I'm going to be a master thief, like all my ancestors before me." Gohan Said as he handed her the book and twirled his cane.

He watched as she read the first couple of pages and then gently closed the battered book. She must of been thinking hard about it because she wasn't laughing or saying something smart to him. Gohan was a little worried when a minute or two pass by with nothing but silence and soft breathing to fill his ears.

" Okay...so you want us to...what?" Artemis huffed.

" I need a team to keep an eye out and get me out of danger when I'm running away with the object I stole; plus, I'll need an alibi for when everyone starts to get suspicious of my whereabouts." He smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

" Alright. We're in, as long as we get a fair share of everything."

" I'm a big brother, I live to share." Gohan chuckled as he shook hands with Arty and sealed the deal. He flew home a few minutes later only after setting a meeting at the ususal spot. He felt happy about everything that happened to him for the past two days, hopefully nothing will go wrong to ruin that feeling.

Sorry it took so long on this chapter, but hey...at least it's up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's Demi here and this is my forth chapter! Of course you already knew that though...

Anyway, Gohan and the Sisters are now in the thieving business together and it's time for them it lay down the foundation of this criminal housing! Hope it's a sturdy one; the risk outweighs the reward!

It was three in the afternoon when Gohan was finally done with his daily studies. His eyes throbbed and his head ached due to the complicated mathematic problems in the _way_ too small print the company decided to use. Even though he was not feeling like planning his double life today, it had to be done since he had already agreed on a time and place to meet his team.

Gohan sighed deeply to himself and began to put away his materials as he took a break once in a while to rub his eyes or yawn. He felt like he could just lie down and take a small nap but with the up coming meeting, he could not afford to. The boy only had thirty more minutes to be in the meeting area and beginning late was not the best of ideas. The Sisters were never late to anything, though that was because Demeter had a silly fear of being late to anything; in fact, she would time herself and find the fastest route to any location.

He chuckled at the thought of having Demeter timing him to see what route he should take to the loot on a mission. Gohan could almost hear her yelling in his ear, telling him that he was going the wrong way or if he was a second off the practiced time.

After he finally cleaned and organized his countless books, he told his mother that he was off to play outside and that he would be back in time for dinner. Gohan then ran out the front door and took to the sky. He left later than he would have liked but he would still make it on time and _not_ get yelled at by the crazy, twin-like sisters.

Gohan landed by a huge weeping willow that hung over a clear creek. The soothing sound was like a soft song to his numb ears and achy head. He felt a wave of sleep coming over him and could not help but yawn as he made his way over to the large tree that seem to welcome him with a place in the foliaged sun so he may stay warm and safe as he gently napped there.

Birds seemed to whisper through the woods as they glided on the sweet smelling wind that caressed his body when he would get too hot. Gohan felt his body relax and his muscles slowly ease as his mind began to wonder into another world that only held dreams and wishes.

" ...**GOHAN!**"

" WHA-WHAT?" Gohan nearly coughed as he quickly opened his eyes and glared at the source of the sound. It was Artemis and Demeter, just standing there looking at him.

" Good, you're awake." Artemis smiled sweetly at her startled friend.

" I told her to let you sleep, but she never listens. Sorry about that." Demeter sighed as she sat down beside her friend and began to play with a rubix cube. She was always playing with one, so seeing her with one was not surprising.

Gohan sighed and held his head in attempt to stop the slight pain he felt. He felt worse then before and not only that, but now he had the sisters to deal with.

"Hey, Gohan. Are you not feeling well? Got a headache or something?" Artemis kneeled down to her groaning friend and felt his head. It throbbed beneath her palm with a painful force. She sighed as she rose to her feet. " We _could_ make you a potion I suppose..."

" What's gotten into you?" Gohan chuckled as he teased the annoyed sister.

" Shut up! I just don't like to see you in pain that I haven't caused you is all!" Artemis summoned a caldron to her and began to drop different herbs into it.

" Why do you already have the ingredients? Did you-?"

" I don't carry them for _you_, I carry them for Demi! Those stupid cubes she plays with always give her headaches if she stares at them for too long." Arty snapped as she poured him a small cup for him to drink.

The mixture was warm in his hands and oddly smelled like grass. It was green like grass too; but not fresh grass, but the dead brownish grass that was cut and left in the sun to rot. The sight of the mixture was enough to make him think twice about drinking it. He was about to hand it back when Demeter pinched his nose and Artemis forced the drink down his throat.

After swallowing the foul tasting liquid, Gohan gasped for breath and glared at the two.

" She did the same thing with me so I understand what your going through!" Demi chirped.

" Then_**why**_ did you help her then!" He growled as he got to his feet and glared at the two of them.

" Feel better though, don't you?" Artemis smirked, for she knew the answer. She enjoyed the look that over took Gohan's face. It was a look of realization, and of defeat.

" Yes. I do feel much better." He sighed as he sat down and cleared his throat. " Now, about the business."

" I was thinking about that actually." Demeter spoke, though never taking her eyes away from her cube. " We need a place that we can get to easily get to."

" Yeah, and a place that can be hidden, but in plain sight." Artemis sighed to herself.

An idea popped into Gohan's head, two in fact. " Well...we can either use the sewer systems below the city, or we can build our own near Master Roshi's!"

" What? The sewer system! I won't do it!" Artemis roared as she crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him. " And how are we to build near Uncle? He lives on a small island."

" Can we build underneath the waves?" Demeter asked as she dropped her cube and held her hands in a bundle, as if she was holding a fragment of Hope and she did not want to lose it nor let the world see.

" I'll need time...and some magic if we are going to do that option. I thought we could use the sewer system so we have a run on the town." Gohan explained as he scratched the back of his head.

" True...Demi could clean it out and draw us a map of it's tunnels and such." Artemis looked to Demi, who was a tad sad that they weren't going to live underneath the calming waves and watch the many different types of fish swim by them.

" Okay, but since Demeter is doing the work, she gets to design the layout of the base." Gohan said with a smile; which only grew in size his he watched her eyes light up with joy.

" Really? I'm going to make it the coolest base EVER!" Demeter jumped up and down, then ran off to do her job.

"...But...We're not done..." Gohan sighed as he then looked at Artemis. He knew that without Demeter here, there was no one to keep her from harming him.

" Too bad. Once she's on a project, she won't stop til it's done." Artemis smirked, then leaned against the tree. " So...I guess you're going to be doing the ninja stuff, I'll drive the getaway car, and Demeter will be the walkthrough guide?"

"...Sure...I guess that will be fine." Gohan then gave Artemis a pair of keys.

" What's this?"

" Keys to a van I've been saving for you."

" But I hate vans."

" I know." Gohan smiled at her while she flipped him off. He knew she hated vans, that's why he bought it for her. " Anyway, once the base is built and we have the maps made, our first crime is to steal a candy store."

" What! Candy? You want to steal candy? Some master thief you are!" Artemis growled. Was food the only thing he though about?

" It's for Goten! He wants the candy!" Gohan shot back as a light blush crossed his face. Sure, he wanted some candy too, but she didn't need to know that.

" Whatever." Arty sighed as she gave Gohan an odd look. " Does your mom know?"

" Huh?" Gohan was taken back by the question and was going to yell back a 'no', but know that he thought about it...did she know?

She always seemed to know everything when and where it happened. So what made this different? What if she DID know; but then, wouldn't she try and stop him? Maybe she wanted him to do this or maybe she DIDN'T know! Maybe she stopped spying on him and only did so when he was studying!

"Are you done thinking yet? Geez! I hate it when you and Demi do that!" Artemis growled as she tapped her foot with impatience. She hated waiting, so having people zone out on her was an easy way to get under her skin.

" Sorry, Arty. I was just thinking." Gohan nervously smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

" Anyway, go home and wait for us to finish the base."

" I thought Demi was doing the base?"

" I know, but that doesn't mean I can't watch her." Artemis then patted Gohan's shoulder and flew off.

He smiled, then took to the sky as well.

~~~~~~ At the Son house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gohan arrived, he found that his dad was playing with Goten and his mom was watching tv. The idea of having a normal life and a night life made him smile. He always felt like he was living in his father's shadow, but now he was going to be in his own light...even IF it is the Light of Crime.

" Hey, Gohan! Wanna play with us?" Goten asked as he ran up to his older brother and began tugging on his hand.

Gohan looked down at the younger one and smiled. He loved his brother very much and wanted nothing more but to make him happy. He wanted Goten to live the way he truly wanted to and to enjoy being a kid as long as he could.

" I was going to go relax some in my room, Squirt." Gohan spoke as he ruffled up his brother's hair.

" Did you have a tiring day?" Goten asked. His eyes were filled with wonder and concern. When Gohan said he had a tiring day, that meant that he went on an adventure and had a story to tell him, but it also meant that he didn't want to spar.

" Hey, Gohan!"

The boys turned to see their father come up to them. His clothes were dirty and had small rips in them from playing rough with his youngest.

" Hey, Dad." Gohan said as he gave his father a slight wave. He was still felt a tad hurt and anger toward his father for just leaving them. True, he caused his father's death, but he didn't even try to think of a way to return.

Gohan understood his father's reasoning, in a sense, but who was to say that there was a greater evil out there? Or that staying away would prevent the arrival of their next foe? He thought about this for years and countless times and never understood how the choose his father made was the lesser of the two evils.

Goku caught the slight tension in his son and was confused by the action. Was he mad at him? Did he do something he was ashamed of and felt awkward in his presence? Did he smell?

" Gohan! Demeter and Artemis called! They said that they need your help moving some stuff for Baba!" Chichi yelled out from the living room.

" Okay, Mom!" Gohan was happy that the base was finished so soon and that his destiny was about to play out before him and to countless others. He quickly flew off and headed toward his friends energy signatures.

~~~~~ Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It looks and smells wonderful down here, Demi! Good job!" Artemis gleamed as she patted her sister's back as she vomited.

" Shut...up, Artemis...It was the WORST thing...EVER." Demi panted as she made a glass of water appear so she could clean her mouth from the horrid taste.

" It must of been! You have the strongest stomach I know!" Artemis helped her sister up and then smiled, " Look at our beautiful base because of you! You would never be able to tell it's in a sewer!"

" Yeah...I guess you're right!"

" Speaking of which, where is all of the shit going to go? I mean...we ARE in a sewer."

" I developed a whole new maze of tunnels that run to the indented locations." Demeter smiled as she then took out her pocket watch and flipped it open. Gohan was , late.

" I'm here!"

" Gohan, you're late! How are we going to run a smooth operation if the thief is late?" Demeter tapped her foot and shook her head. " Try again next time."

" Well, I was thinking on the way over and I've hit a MAJOR snag in our operation." Gohan sighed as he twirled his thumbs together. This was what Gohan did when he was very nervous or shy.

" What is it? Didn't you bother to think all this out before you asked us to help?" Artemis yelled at her friend.

" Don't you ask for help when you NEED help?" Demeter asked out loud.

" Anyway," Gohan growled and then cleared his throat, " The problem is how do we hide our energy without...hiding it? I mean, we can't just disappear off of the radar and not expect everyone to not get worried."

The sisters nodded and then began to give Gohan a full tour.

The sewer was the perfect place for a base. It's winding tunnels and many dead ends were wonderful traps they could use to avoid capture was ingenious! The place was lit up with small, over head lights that hung and swung from the arched ceiling, which gave the tunnels a type of 'homey' feel to it.

The smell was of a clean, earthy one that seemed natural even for a place were 'waste' was to be stored until cleaning. The base walls were made of concrete but had a smooth finish to it. It was cooling to Gohan's heated hands, which were starting to itch again.

The main area was in the center of the sewer and was quite large. It had a very detailed map painted so very cleanly against the back wall. The map was of the city and all of the roads and stores that laid littered next to the sewer's tunnels. The key and legend too, was detailed to a point that it was as if Demeter's life depended on the map and how accurate it was.

A large computer was in the front portion of the space and had many different tables, stands, ledges and shelves coming off from it. Objects were neatly organized on those storage units as if they were merely a display.

" Do you like what I did?" Demeter asked as she hugged her friend and noticed his scratching. " Are you nervous? You're going to rub your hands raw and bloody if you don't quit!"

" Oh...yeah...sorry, Demi." Gohan chuckled and cleared his throat. " I love it! We can have everything we need in order and within arms reach."

" Speaking of 'arms reach', where did my wand go? I thought I had it in my hair but...it's not there." Artemis stated as she looked on the floor to see if she had dropped it like she had done so many times before.

" I don't see it Arty. Did you leave at home?" Demeter asked as she helped her sister look for her missing wand.

" No. I brought it with me." Artemis sighed and noticed Gohan cleverly looking through Demeter's satchel. " GOHAN! DID YOU TAKE MY WAND?"

Gohan jumped and then quickly closed the satchel he was going through. " N-no!...Maybe...yes." Gohan removed the wand from his sleeve and handed it over to Artemis, who was fuming with anger at the red-handed thief.

" Really? Good job, Gohan!" Demi cheered as she watch Gohan run from her sister, but only yelped as she began to shoot him with bursts of lighting that she chanted to come from her newly found wand.

Sorry it took me so long! I had a lot on my plate! So in order for me to say sorry, I wrote a SUPER CHAPTER! So enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Demi here with chapter five! In this chapter, the action will start to happen as our heros...who are now thieves, are take on their first robbery! But in til then, they still have some details to iron out!

Gohan and the sisters sat around in their home base, each doing something to keep from getting bored. Demeter was playing with her cube, Artemis was making a few new potions which seemed to only explode on her in the end, and Gohan sat in a chair thinking.

He was excited; for all the wrong reasons, he was excited. A person as 'good' and 'just' as he should _never_ be excited about the mere thought of committing a crime, but now he found himself playing the role of Robin Hood...though he wasn't going to share with the poor but instead keep it to himself.

~ I wonder if Mom felt this way before she went to go steal something?~ He thought. Gohan rubbed his hands and sighed as he began to grow impatient with the long wait.

" Hey, Gohan. Could you quiet down over there? I can't hear myself think." Artemis teased as she walked over to him and gave him a light smack on the head.

" What time is it?" Gohan asked as he tapped his fingers against his now crossed arms.

" NOT time to go to the candy store." Artemis knew that's what he wanted to do, she could tell by his hand rubbing. " We still have some things to talk about first."

" Like what?" Gohan sat up and gave her a curious look. Didn't they discuss everything already? " I know the moves, we've got the base all set up and running, we have our target and the means to carry out all the candy so...what's left?"

" How about outfits, or nicknames? I mean, we can't be calling each other by name or wearing what we wore all day long!" Artemis growled at him. " With all the thinking you do, I would have figured you to have thought of that."

Gohan blushed. She was right; he _should_ of thought of all that. After all, this _was_ his idea to begin with and they were helping _him._ He sighed and began to run his fingers through his hair. Where was he going to get a new outfit? He had no money.

" Can I come up with his name? Can I? Can I?" Demeter asked as she rushed over to the two.

" As long as it doesn't suck." Artemis eased.

" How about Fox? You know the saying, 'as sly as a fox'?" Demi asked.

"...Does EVERYTHING you say have to be a pun? A bad one at that?" Artemis growled.

" I thought it was funny." Gohan said through his chuckling.

" You're BOTH corny! Now try and think of something that commands respect! That demands attention and gets whatever he wants!" Artemis ranted as she headed for one of her long speeches of how important language was and how a simple word could command control over others and such.

" How about Knight?" Gohan asked.

" Oh! I like it! Very cute!" Demi giggled and clapped.

" Huh? Knight? Okay...yeah...a figure of honor and-"

" SHUT UP!" Both Gohan and Demeter yelled, shocking the oldest into silence.

" Does there ALWAYS have to be some hidden meaning?" Demeter mocked as Artemis just turned and cleared her throat.

" Alright. Knight it is. Now, what about the outfits and we need to paint the HIDEOUS van Gohan so LOVINGLY bought for me." Artemis sighed as she shot a glare toward Gohan, who only smiled and scratched the back of his head.

" Well, I can get the van done. Why don't you come up with the uniforms?" Demeter suggested as she began walking away toward the van which sat parked in their car storage unit.

" Alrighty then..." Artemis cracked her fingers and whipped out her wand. " I think I have the perfect one in mind."

She snapped her wrist and a mixture of smoke and lightening came forth from her wand's tip. It engulfed Gohan, who held his breath until the substance cleared. His clothing was a light purple and his gloves were a pink silk.

" What the hell is this?" Gohan growled as he examined himself.

" Oh? You don't like it?" She asked sweetly, then snorted at him, " Then don't buy me another van!"

" Fine, fine." Gohan chuckled as he quickly opened his family's book and pointed to some of the drawings that were inked into it's old pages. " How about something like this?"

Artemis looked at the drawing and smiled. She could do this easily, but he needed more then just a simple pair of clothes. He needed something to hide his power level and keep him in check. She snapped her wrist again, making more smoke. It soon cleared and she smiled.

Gohan was covered in a dark blue, almost spandex type of material. It clung to his skin, but it wasn't so tight that it was _like_ skin. Black, mid-calf boots covered his feet and black gloves hid his fingerprints from the many objects he would touch. A black mask hid his eyes and nose and a hat covered his otherwise noticeable hair.

" Wow, Arty! This is awesome!" Gohan smiled as he began stretching and doing flips in his new costume.

" Yeah, I'm awesome! Oh, and I sewed magic within the threads so No one can feel your ki. Another thing, this also keeps you from _using_ your ki, so keep that in mind." Arty smiled has she handed him a tan backpack. " This is filled with smoke bombs and the other gadgets that were listed in your book; speaking of, give it here."

" Huh? Why?"

" Two reasons, I want to fix it and that in case you get caught, Demeter and I can hide it."

" Good point. Are we ready to go? It's dark and the store's bound to be closed by now." Gohan asked as he rubbed his hands together.

" Lets go check."

- Parking Lot-

Gohan and Artemis walked into the dimly lit room and smiled as they watched Demeter stand back from her work, look at it, then make a change. She stood away from it once more and then grinned.

" I take it that it's done, Demi?"

Demeter quickly spun around and then sighed as laid eyes on Gohan and her sister. " Oh, Gohan, you scared me. Yeah, it's done. Like it?"

'It', was a deep blue with black details and silver highlights. A large ox skull was acting as a head ornament and threatened to mow down any car that stayed in their line of freedom for to long. The windows were tinted so black that you couldn't see inside it at all.

" Wow! You did an awesome job with the van, Demi!" Gohan gasped as he quickly ran to the van, opened the door, and hopped inside. " Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~ * Next Morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten yawned and opened his sleepy eyes and stretched his limbs. He dropped his hands down to his sides, but felt something odd. It was many things really, all covered in different types of paper or plastic. He rolled over from his back to his side and gasped.

He was laying on the biggest pile of candy he had ever SEEN! It was like a mountain of candy or a mountain range of candy! The whole room was filled with candy and he was sleeping on top of it all.

Goten quickly sat up and began digging into the mound of sweets and started popping gumdrops into his mouth.

" Shouldn't you wait until _after_ dinner?"

Goten turned to see his brother in the doorway. He jumped off his throne and gave him a hug.

" You did this? Where did you get it all?" Goten asked.

" I did a few things for the old man." Gohan smirked as younger brother only laughed as he jumped back in the candy pile. He felt so happy as he watched his brother play in the stolen loot; he was proud that he could pull it off, but happy that his brother enjoyed it more then he did stealing it.

It was a good start, but it was only that...a start.

That's it for Chappy 5! Tell me what you think and please, no flames!


	6. Videl's Entry

Demeter here and typing like mad so I can make up for lost time! I'm sorry my dear readers, but you know how Life works and all. Anyway, chappy 6 is gonna be a good one because here comes...Videl!

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when her pager began to ring. Videl slowly moved her arm to reach for the device, then just as slowly did her hand grasp the annoying piece of equipment and brought it to her face.

Her expression went for zero to sixty in an instant. Videl's eyes widen as her pulse jumped to a early start. Her limbs flung the covers from her body and just as rapidly; flung clothes on her body. She was in a desperate rush to the local candy store, which had just been robbed.

– Scene of the Crime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Videl! Thank, Kami you've arrived! This candy store wasn't just robbed...it was cleaned out! There's no camera footage, no finger or foot prints, the only thing that was left was this card!" Sheriff Bards said as he handed her the card.

" What? A card?" Videl turned from the store's doorway to the gruff man facing her. She took the card from Bards and read it.

_Dear officers,_

_Greetings. My name is Knight. As you may have figured out by my simple gesture, that I am from the great and infamous line of master thieves. I have taken this candy for myself and will give you my word that it is being enjoyed greatly, so no fear. I wish you a good morning and a good night,_

_yours Truly,_

_Knight._

Videl then flipped the card over to see an image of a skull. It was that of a cattle animal, but which one she didn't know. She _however_ knew of what lineage he was talking about. Videl sighed as she gripped the card harder before sticking it in her pocket.

" Thanks, I'll just keep this, then," she said as she opened her copter capsule and rode off back home.

She was left with her thoughts. The thoughts of anger and of pride that consumed her to push forward in her quest for Her justice. She read the note over and over. It was like the others, but by a different person. By Her son.

" Sweet-pea? Are you there?" A voice called out from her speakers.

" Yeah, Dad. Sorry to run out like that, but a store was robbed."

" You didn't get hurt did you?" Hercule asked frantically.

" No, Dad! But...it was Them. It was the one's that got Mom killed!" videl roared as her eyes began to burn with threatening tears.

" WHAT? Are you sure?"

" I'm positive...And I won't let them get away."

- Hercule Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been hours since Videl's return to her home; it had been hours she had spent in her room, going through her late mother's finally case. Her mother was a famous detective, there wasn't a case that she couldn't crack; all but this last case...the King of Thieves case.

This case had been her mother's drive until the day she was murdered and that only drove Videl more to solve it and take her revenge out on those responsible for taking her mother away. Now, for so many years, the box of stuff just laid in her closet floor, but now...they serviced her. The simple notes and paper articles told her sides and stories that only her mother knew.

" The notes are teasers at first...but it almost seemed that they became friendly at the end." Videl mumbled to herself as she began to read them in the order her mother had received them. She was reading one that seemed to bring a smile and a shiver up her spine.

The note in question was congratulating her for finding the guy she liked that would put up with her and how she, the thief, was jealous and would steal the man in question if she could. It surprised Videl how the thief, known simply as Breeze, felt so comfortable as to joke with the one that tried to capture her. Another thing that surprised her was that her mother seemed to talk BACK to this Breeze as though they were friends!

Maybe it turned into a friendly competition between the two; though, she didn't know how that happened. There was no note that would of started that type of relationship. It was just sudden, so maybe something happened at the scene of the crime? Maybe. Maybe not.

Videl sighed as she dropped the card and began to rub her eyes. They were throbbing and her head was pounding and screaming at her. She needed a break, but she just couldn't afford it now.

~ I think I'll take the night shift at the police office and look through some records. Maybe I'll find something there.~

Here's Chap. 6! 7 will be coming soon! I promise!


	7. Information

Chapter 7 is here and I know you're excited! We learned that Videl has a strong tie to the case at hand and her mother was killed! But could Chichi really kill someone...or was it someone else?

Gohan was sitting in his chair at the base, rolling a jaw breaker around in his gloved hand. Though it was gloved, he could still feel it as though he was bare-skinned. He was getting used to these new senses of his, but sometimes they seemed to get him in trouble or keep him awake at night.

His skin was set ablaze every time he would roll around in his harsh sheets and his soft comforter was ticklish against his flesh; so much so, he couldn't sleep and was left with the option of staying up and feeling horrible in the morning, or sleep sitting up, which was what he did.

Gohan groaned as his back ached from the odd sleeping position and sighed as he let the candy drop uselessly to the concrete floor.

" Are you bored or what, Gohan?" Artemis asked as she mixed another headache potion for her sister, who was lying down on a bed in the corner of the room.

" No, just...my new senses are keeping me up at night and my back hurts."

" From your tail?"

It was true, his newly grown tail _did _cause him some pain, but it was not the main factor. He sighed as he lifted his tail and began to scratch it and play with the long brown fur as he willed himself to speak.

" Not really. It's from sleeping sitting up. My bed dressings are to ticklish or too rough and harsh against my skin."

" The book said that would happen, so get over it." Arty then threw him a worried glance, " You're tail is something we need to work on though."

" Oh yeah! If they catch my tail on a camera and show the public, then everyone would know it's me!" Gohan jumped out of his seat and began to pace.

~ It would be best if I pulled or cut it off but...I really like my tail and I'd hate to lose it again. And it could be useful to me in a tight spot...~

" Whenever your done thinking I'll tell you my idea." Artemis hissed at the pacing figure.

Gohan stopped and blushed. He should try and not zone out like that, but it was hard for him to not get lost in thought.

" I would love to hear your idea, Arty."

" Are you feeling okay? You're acting awfully nice to me today and I'm not sure I like it or not." Arty joked before she cleared her throat and gave Gohan a bottle of temporary hair dye. " This way, you keep your tail AND no one will know!"

"...I don't think this will work. Vegeta will figure me out in no time!"

" Sayians only have _brown _tails! Not black!"Artemis crossed her arms in triumph as she watched Gohan stare at her in disbelief. " See? Brilliant!"

" I'm gonna get caught." He groaned as he placed the tube in his pocket and then smiled at her. " So tonight we hit a big target! I need the files on the villains I'm after so you know what that means!"

" The Police Station? Oh boy! The first step to our daring adventure!" Demeter giggled as she suddenly appeared from her bed to their side.

" Wha? I-I thought you were-!"

" Taking a nap, but I heard you saying stuff about the mission and I got excited! I can't wait til tonight!" she piped as she skipped along the room til she stopped at the computer and began hacking into the police mainframe and downloading the floor plans.

" I can't wait either, Demi." Gohan smiled as he watched her work. He was happy his best friends were with him...it wouldn't be as fun if they weren't.

~ Night 1: The Station Theft ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This is the station? Seems kinda tiny don't you think?" Artemis asked her team as she parked next to a side window.

" I don't know, Arte-! I mean...uh...Moon! Gosh! I hate these nicknames!" Knight groaned as he peered from the van's side window to check for guards.

" Yeah, I kinda have trouble remembering mine." Star spoke from the back, which was filled with computers and wires.

" Yeah. We were talking to you for an whole hour and you didn't even know it." Moon sighed, " Fine! Me and Demi are me and Demi! Plus; it's you're ass on the line anyway."

" ...Great ta know, Arty." Knight sighed as he opened the car door and went to the building window.

It was dark, but his highly keen eyes saw everything. Marble floors and columns made the buildings frame and held its strong structure while many different plants; like small trees, and smooth benches gave it a homey and welcoming feeling. The stairs and the many windows caught natural light which bounced from the polished surface of that white marble that gave the whole place a holy aura.

An aura that this Knight of Darkness was going to destroy by burying his burning hand deep within it's sealed chambers and taking blessed information that he would use for his own need.

~ Night 1: File Research ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was on the second floor of the police station looking at countless criminal files hoping that one or more my lead her to some kind of clue about Breeze or her son, Knight.

" What type of ass name's himself ' Knight' anyway? Doesn't he know that knights up_hold_ the law instead of _break_ it?" She grumbled as she read through a random file.

Suddenly, she placed the file down and rubbed her eyes. They ached, she was getting no where, and this guy was pissing her off! His whole family line was pissing her off! Who makes a living stealing from people and pass that down to their children?

" AhhhhHHHHH! This is getting me no where fast! I need to focus on the guy! Why would he rob a candy store? A sweet tooth? Selling them himself? No. Too risky. We'd trace that. Did he eat it all? No way. Him and his whole family couldn't eat that in a whole year...so why the candy?" she paced the floor and sighed. This guy; this Knight, was either insane or-! " Practicing! He was practicing his tricks!"

~ So? What now? Is he still practicing, or is he going to step up to my plate?~

~ Station Theft: Inside the Threshold ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm in! Looks like there are only two floors to this place." Knight spoke through his com that was in his ear. That was connected to a small screen that floated in front of his left eye, much like a sayian scouter. That was so the sisters could see and hear him from inside.

" Right! Looks as though the file room is on the second floor. That should be easy enough!" Demeter chirped.

" If you do this without a hitch, I'll buy us a snack." Arty added.

" I hope you have deep pockets! Because I'm starving!" Knight smirked as he began to move across the floor. He was quick and kept himself low to the ground so he may easily duck or move out of a line of sight or a beam of light.

" Didn't Goten share his candy?" Demi asked.

" No, he ate half and then Dad finished it off." Knight growled at the memory of him walking in to find it all gone and his Dad in the middle of the empty room.

" Tch. Well, you had fun stealing it. Maybe this time we won't have another mishap." Artemis sighed as she closed the link.

Knight knew what she meant by that, but it wasn't his fault his tail grew back when it did!

~ Night 0: Sugar Rush ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were going smoothly! They had hauled almost the entire store in a matter of minutes and now all they had left was these measly three bags he had slung over his shoulder!

Suddenly though, Knight felt sick; weak and light-headed. He felt as he was on fire yet he knew his skin was cool because of the night's chilling air. He dropped to a knee and let the bags fall off his now slumping shoulder. They were just too heavy now! He couldn't even move a finger let alone these one ton bags of sugar.

A sharp pain shot up his back, like a knife or a lit cigar that was being pressed into his skin. He felt like he could scream, but he couldn't. Not because he needed to be quiet, but because his voice was gone!

Again and again that scorching pain came til it reached a peak of unbearable measures and something snapped and ripped; though if that sound came from inside him or from the outside world, he didn't know. All he knew was that his eyes were know getting heavy and his vision was fading.

~ Maybe...I'm not meant to be a thief after all...~

" Gohan? GOHAN? Wake up!" He knew it was the voice of Demeter and that she was worried. He felt that he was moving; more like, he was _on_ something that was moving. The van?

Gohan tried to open his eyes or at least a finger, but it was in vain. All he could do was make a long, painful groan, but for now...that was enough.

~ Station Theft: Second Floor Meeting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight snapped out of his daze and walked to the file room door, but heard someone moving inside. He calmly peered through the window to see a small figure walking back and forth; pacing the room. Was she on guard?

~ What am I gonna do now? Knock them out with my cane? Nah, it looks like a girl, I can't hit a girl. So what? Maybe...trick her to come out here? She must have the key to this place so I can't lock her out, find and steal the files and leave before she opens the door so...Maybe I can throw my voice! Lead her away!~

Knight smiled to himself at the idea. He was very good at throwing his voice and could do it to where it was heard a ways away too! It was perfect!

Knight then pushed his body to the corner and pulled out a small pebble from his pocket and gave it a good toss onto the first floor.

" Shit! I gotta be more careful!"

He waited for a small moment, then the door opened and the figure came running out with gun in hand. It turned the corner and ran down the stairs.

~ Perfect.~ Knight smirked to himself and quickly went inside.

~ Night 1: The Enemy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl ran down the stairs with gun in hand. She _knew_ she heard something! Hopefully it was that guy Knight, but right now, any low-life would do. She let her eyes quickly sweep the area for any signs of disturbance but found only a pebble.

~ Why is there a pebble here? I mean, the janitors left an hour ago and I _was_ the only person here.~ videl glanced toward the door, and then toward the window. ~ It's too far from the door or the window for it to be picked up and dropped...someone must of thrown it! TO GET ME OUT OF THE FILE ROOM!~

Videl charged back up the stairs, her face was on fire with anger and her teeth were grinding together with shearing hate. How could she have been tricked so easily? Videl charged into the room after kicking down the door and pulled her gun at..._him_.

He was standing on the window sill; ready to jump and escape from her. He was tall and muscular, yet not to were he looked like a meat-head. His hair was black like a raven's wing as were his eyes. His black tail swung lazily from side to side and his lips were turned upwards into a bright smile.

" My, my! I did not think you would catch on so quickly!" He spoke with a voice that held confidence and intelligence. It was masculine in nature, but not like the super 'gruff and rough' masculine.

" You must be Knight." Videl smirked as she moved her gun to bring his attention to it. " I'm placing you under arrest."

" Oh? You are? By what means?"

" By my gun you asshole! Now come down here!"

" What's your name again? I don't think I quite caught it." He hopped down from the window sill, but did not move further then that.

~ This guy's nuts! I'm pointing a gun at him and he wants my name!~

" It's Videl Satan, now drop those files and slowly put your hands in the air!"

" That's a lovely name. I like it!" Knight smirked as he then cleared his throat, " Sadly I must leave you now, Videl. It was a wonderful chat and I hope to see you again." He then quickly jumped out the window.

Videl was hocked, but only for a second. She quickly followed him and gave chase. She wasn't letting him get away! Not now!

She began firing upon him; missing him, but not by much. Even when he hopped into a moving van she continued to fire, but never hit him. She was enraged, but now...she knew what he looked like.

" WITH SOMEONE SO SUAVE, YOU WOULD THINK YOU WOULD DRIVE SOMETHING BETTER THEN A ' SCOOBY DOO WANNA-BE' VAN!"

Ta-Dah! Chapter 7! Give meh a review plz!


	8. Opened Roads and Love Advice

Here's Chapter 8 of my epic tale! So gohan got what he wanted and now can start hunting down the men that took his family treasure, but it seems that he might of picked up an extra female, and this one is out to get him. I also dedicate this chapter to The0Blind0Writer!

" What! The nerve of her! Making fun of our van like that! How can she strike so low?" Demeter ranted as she recalled Videl's comment.

" She called me suave." Gohan blushed as he smiled happily to himself.

This new girl; Videl, was cute. To be honest, she was down right gorgeous. With her long black hair that bounced and sparkled with healthiness and her big ocean blue eyes that; though they were glaring at him in complete hatred, won him over. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale, but a woman pale. Her body was fit and trim and with that determination and attitude; well, he was hooked. He _had_ to keep playing cops and robbers with her!

" I think she meant that as a sarcastic response." Artremis laughed, but when he didn't say anything back, she turned to look at him and saw that he was blushing. " Oh no, please don't tell me you developed a crush! She was _shooting_ at you! She's the enemy! We are _SO_ doomed!"

" A crush? Oh, Gohan! How cute!" Demeter leaned forward and pinched Gohan's cheek.

" I have _not_! She's just my rival is all." Gohan defended as he removed the hand that was pinching his cheek and smacked Arty's shoulder.

" Whatever, Gohan. As long as you don't get caught then you can ogle all you like." Artemis sighed as she drove toward the base.

" WHA-! I am not ogling! How dare you!" Gohan crossed his arms and stared out the window til they arrived at the base.

~ Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The files were of five masterminds, but in Gohan's opinion, it was one mastermind and four lackeys. All five of them were had special talents that they used for evil. It was a shame really, but there was nothing Gohan could do to change that fact.

He was going to have to travel all over the world to catch these guys, but a road trip wasn't to bad, but making the excuse that would please his mother and let him go is nothing story.

" What are you going to tell Aunty?" Demeter asked. They called his mom 'Aunty' since she treated them like family.

" I'm not sure, but we need to get to Paris some how!" Gohan groaned as he rattled his brain for an idea. Then it hit him! " Field research! Like a culture study! She had always wanted me to travel the world and she might not feel as worried if you guys come with me!"

" Great idea, Gohan! One problem though."

" What's that Arty?"

" Money. We have _no_ money. At all." Artemis sighed as she slumped in her chair.

" Aunty Baba would give us money. She would give us _a lot_ of money if we just _ask_ for it." Demeter smiled evilly as rubbed her hands together. Artemis too, began to smile. They told Gohan that they would be back and that he should head home, day was breaking and he needed to get some sleep in before his other life would begin.

As Gohan flew home, he thought of how the sisters were to gain the money. He knew that they were going to play 'The Game' and felt sorry for Baba. Those two would fight and bicker until Baba would just give them what they wanted.

Poor Woman.

Gohan smiled as he entered his room from his opened window and threw off his clothing before jumping into that lovely bed. Then he remembered his sheets and snarled as he got up and ripped them off. The bare mattress felt better anyway.

~ Hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Gohan! Time to wake up sleepy head! Come on!" Goten yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Gohan groaned and yawned, then stretched and flopped over to his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He didn't want to get up yet. He was tired and his back still ached a tad. But every time he stretched his tail out, he felt a tad better.

" Gohan? Son, are you okay?" Goku asked as he entered his room and sat and the end of his son's bed. He noticed the ripped sheets and the twitching tail. He placed his hand around the lazy tail and before Gohan could say anything to stop him, he pulled as hard as he could.

Gohan screamed in agony as he couldn't move in protest, but luckily, he passed out soon after from pain.

He awoke a few minutes later though he wished he hadn't do to the extreme burning sensation that ran throughout his whole body. He slowly opened his eyes to see his family around him, they all appeared quite worried.

Chichi ran her hand over his forehead to his cheek before she began to speak to him.

" Sweety, are you alright?" Her voice was soothing, but not enough to calm the lava of pain that was eating him alive from the inside out.

" I'll be fine in an hour or two." He croaked. Even talking hurt!

" Sorry, Gohan. I was just trying to remove it but...well, it's not coming off." Goku sighed as he scratched his head.

" And it shouldn't! That's his _spine _you just tried to rip off! And when that didn't work, you tried to burn it off with those stupid energy waves!" Chichi roared.

" I...I still have my tail?"

" Yes, Dear. Do you what it gone?" Chichi asked her boy.

" No! No, I want my tail. I won't look at the full moon, I swear!" Gohan swore as he tried to move, but to no avail.

" No fair! I want a tail! Why don't me or Trunks have one?" Goten whined as he grabbed his big brother's tail and began to rub it like it were a pet, making Gohan sigh and produce a slight purring sound.

" I don't know Sweety, you just wasn't born with one." Chichi hugged her youngest son and kissed his head and told him to go play. When he left, she turned to Gohan and patted his head. " Call when you feel like having breakfast." She kissed him on his forehead and then left.

" Sorry again about your tail, Gohan. I just thought I could pull it off. Oh, what happened to your sheets? Did you go all feral on them?" He laughed at his joke, but Gohan was in too much pain to laugh.

" No, I don't think so. I must of done it in my sleep." He hated lying, but telling the truth wasn't an option.

" Hmm. Hey, I've kind of noticed that we haven't really..." He drifted off, as though he was in thought, but Gohan knew where he was going.

" Talked?"

" Yeah. I kinda feel like you're mad at me. Are you?"Goku asked as he began rubbing his son's tail.

" Yeah I'm mad at you! You just tried to rip my spine out!"

" Not that, Gohan. Before today."

" ..." Gohan sighed, seems like his dad wasn't as dense as he appeared at times. Today wasn't the day to talk about feelings. Gohan slowly sat up, grunting as he did so, and swung his feet over his bed. " Can I have breakfast now?"

"...Sure, Gohan. After you tell me what I've done to upset you." Goku smiled widely as he felt proud about out-smarting his super-smart son.

But Gohan had other things in mind. And telling his feelings was not on that list. " Dad, have you noticed that I'm a very busy man? That I have chores and studies and a social life to keep up and running day in and day out? Did I mention my training and the duties of being a big brother? I have a lot on my plate, I always have; and I'm starting to get tired, to slow down if you will. Now, everything seems heavier and I've been thinking about taking a break with the sisters. Travel the world and relax."

Goku took all this in; completely forgetting about Gohan's feelings as his son talked about his daily workings and became absorbed in his son's problems. When he heard Gohan say something about a vacation, he had to make sure Gohan got one!

" Great idea! I'm sure Master Roshi will-."

" Have me train and do chores. Dad, I'm wanting to go to Paris! To see the sights and smell the smells! To explore the world I've helped _save_ so many times!" Gohan groaned. Maybe his father was as thick as he acted.

" Well, I'll ask your mother! It's the least I can do for pulling your tail!" Goku smiled as he ran off.

Today...was going to suck.

~ At C.C. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few good hours since Gohan's nightmarish morning and about half an hour after the lecture he received from Vegeta about why his tail wasn't coming off and the methods of training it so it was no longer a weak point. After all that, it was starting to be a good day! No home work, his mom said he could travel the world with the sisters as long as it was educational, and he could sit in his second room without being disturbed.

He could hear Yamcha telling everyone about his new job as a security guard and how he was asked personally to help with this new case. Gohan didn't pay too much attention for he was reading the adventures of his ancestors. He knew the moves; yes, but he didn't know their stories. It got him thinking about things he could teach and the stories he would write. Would they be as exciting as the ones he was reading now?

" Hey, Gohan! Get down here!" He heard Goku yell from the living room.

Gohan sighed, hide the book under his mattress, and went into they living room. He froze; stunned, his mind in a state of shock and absolute revolt.

It was Videl! She was here! In the house, staring right at him!

~ Does she know! Oh Kami, I'm screwed! Life is over for me! All hope of success thrown into the wind and slammed into the Rocks of Fate to shatter as if was glass!~

" So, you're Gohan, huh?" Videl asked as she approached him and smiled.

" Y-yes...how may I be of service to you...?"

" Videl. Videl Satan. I hired your friends and dad to help me catch a thief and I wanted to know if you would join the man hunt."

" For a mere thief? Seems like a lot of trouble for a low-life." Gohan quickly regained his composure, but was jumping up and down inside his head since she wasn't here to arrest him.

" Ha. I thought the same thing myself until last night. You know...you remind me a lot of him..." Videl smirked as she eyed Gohan up and down.

" Meh-ME? A thief! There's no way!" Gohan crossed his arms and humphed as his tail swung angrily from side to side.

" Yeah! He had a tail just like you do, but black." Videl then glared at Gohan, until Goten ran up to her.

" Nah-uh! Gohan would never EVER steal because that's wrong and Gohan wouldn't do ANYTHING wrong because he's a good guy!" Goten jumped up and down with passion as he defended his brother. " He's like a knight, all just and stuff! He won't even let me sneak a cookie!"

" Okay, okay!" Videl smiled as she watched Goten jump at her. There's no way he could be a thief, not with a younger brother like that!

" Sorry about him, Videl. He's just little..." Gohan smiled as he picked Goten up and held him in his arms. "It seems like this thief and I have some things in common, except the fact that I've got too much to lose just for some object or whatever."

" True. Sorry about that. So, would you like to help?"

" I'm sorry, but I'm getting ready to go on tour with some friends of mine. Maybe I can be of service in any way?" Gohan was awestruck be her beauty and her personality. How nice she has been to him...though she did not know who he really was.

" No, but if I think of something, I'll get your number." Videl smiled as Gohan blushed and nodded. Then she turned to Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha and told them to not forget the date she gave them, then left.

" Seems like she likes you, Son! Good job!" Goku smiled as he patted his son on the back, making Gohan blush deeper.

" Humph, she's out of your league." Vegeta growled as he took a sip of his soda, then gave gohan a stern look. " Being half sayian, you should be more aggressive when you chase females. How are you ever going to catch a mate?"

" Um, I'm not an animal, Vegeta. I'm a gentleman and will conduct myself as such." Gohan fixed his collar and gave Vegeta a small chuckle, " Why are you giving me advice anyway?"

" Because you _are_ half sayian and I must look after my subjects." Vegeta spoke and then suddenly gave Gohan an evil grin. " Oh, I got it. You cunning bastard, you. You're going to lure her in your little game and then pounce on her. Clever. I knew you had some intelligence to you, but never such a methodical side."

" Wha-! No! Were in the world did you get that!" gohan was shocked at this. What was in that soda?

" I'm a very good judge of character, Gohan. You remember that." Vegeta smirked as he finished his soda.

" I'm going to start packing and forget this ever happened." Gohan groaned as he marched off toward his room.

At least he was going away, but that didn't stop the blush from creeping up to his cheeks at Vegeta's comment. He _was_ playing a game of cat and mouse, but not like that, but it wouldn't be that bad if it turned that way...would it?

Chapter 8 up! So please review! I'd love to hear from you!


	9. Paris Flight

Hey! Demeter here with more of the story and this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine known as...SoulReaver! Hope he enjoy it as well as everyone else because the story is building up steam!

So Gohan is ready to travel to Paris, the City of Love, but will it be that easy, or will it be a City of Despair?

" HAHA! Vegeta? Giving you love advice? Oh I think I just busted my gut!" Artemis laughed as she drove on the open road.

" I don't know, Arty. Maybe Vegeta was just trying to be nice?" Demeter added as she played with her cube in the back.

" He's only nice to you two because the last time he was mean you went all ' berserk' on him and turned him into a donkey for a week." Gohan chuckled along with Artemis as Demi blushed. She had lost her temper and did that out of pure rage and smite.

" Yeah, but at least he likes you, Demi!" Artemis giggled as she gave a quick glance into her rear view mirror to see her sister's embarrassment.

" Anyway, we're looking for a guy named Duke Clavius Von Prendu. He's supposed to be some mechanical genius and sinks incoming cargo ships or whatever." Gohan smiled as he laid down the file, " I bet he has some nice things we can keep to ourselves."

" _Now_ you're talking! We're gonna be rich! Or at least surrounded by nice things." Artemis evilly laughed as they headed for Paris.

~ Paris: Day Time, The Tour ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan, Artemis, and Demeter finally arrived at the beautiful city. The sights and sounds, being all new to them, made them feel lively and free. They explored many of the typical sights and some new ones. Demeter had a wonderful time talking to the artists that littered the street and painting some of the old cathedrals herself. Artemis; being the translator, enjoyed talking to all sorts of people and asking about their culture as well as shopping at some of the biggest stores known. Gohan enjoyed tasting many of the different foods and taking pictures with many of the locals for his tail and doing street tricks to have a tad more money.

However, they did not forget why they were there. No; they roamed the streets for hours trying to find out where this duke lived, but it seemed like no one knew. It seemed as though he had just...disappeared.

" Ah, Artemis. My feet are killing me. We should head back to the hotel soon." Demeter whined as she sat down at a small outdoor café and ordered a small cup of hot coco. Artemis and Gohan also sat down and ordered a drink.

" Well, Gohan does need his rest, but we haven't found anything on this guy yet." Artemis sighed as she thanked the waiter and gently sipped from her glass of mocha.

" I'm so tired, though! It would be nice if I could take a nice bath and then hit the hay." Gohan groaned.

" That _does_ sound good, Artemis." Demi sighed as she scanned the building. An old poster then caught her attention. She read the old print and smiled at its contents. " Guys! I think I found his pad!"

" What?" Gohan and Artemis both gasped as they sat down their drinks and read they poster that Dem was pointing at. It spoke of a haunted island and how many ships were wrecking there.

" Sounds like our guy, huh?"

" I think I'm allowed to take that nap now!" Gohan smiled as he quickly finished his drink, paid the waiter, and headed toward the hotel for some well deserved rest.

~ Paris: Day Time, The Regret ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head was throbbing, her body aching from jet-lag, and her ears were bleeding from all the yelling that this, 'Vegeta' was doing.

~ And I thought Knight was an ass.~ Videl thought as she rubbed her head and sighed as she reached their hotel room.

The ride was horrible for most of the part; since it was mostly Yamcha begging her for a raise and Goku and Vegeta arguing for a bag of peanuts. A BAG OF PEANUTS! However, not all of the trip was bad. She talked to them and found out more about Gohan. She didn't know _why_ she liked him so much, but she just couldn't shake him.

She found out that he was a trained fighter and was very smart. That he held many responsibilities and did them all with care. Videl also found out that he was very caring and kind toward everyone; which explained why he didn't blow up at her when she accused him of being a thief. Maybe a good conversation would clear her head; but sadly, Gohan didn't come with her.

" Hey Gohan!"

" What?" Videl turned to see Goku hugging his son and helping him carry a mountain of bags into a room. " Gohan? I thought you were going to go tour?"

" I am! I'm here...in Paris, France." He smiled as he walked toward her and cupped her hand in his before he moved it to his lips and placed a gently kiss there. " The city of love, no?"

Videl blushed madly and gently freed her hand from his grasp. " Yes, well, um... Where are your friends you were traveling with?"

" Oh! I almost forgot!" Gohan quickly entered his room and brought out two girls. " This is Artemis and Demeter! They're sisters and my best friends!"

" Hi! You must be Videl." Artemis smiled as she shook Videl's hand.

" Gohan has told us about you. Says you're trying to catch a thief?" Demeter smiled at her briefly before glancing back at her cube.

" Yeah, Gohan's dad and friends are here to help me, though." Videl pointed to her group and then sighed, " They give me a headache."

" Yeah, but they're funny! I hope you catch your thief though!" Artemis laughed as she and Demeter waved goodbye before they entered their room and closed the door.

" You get use to them, it just takes some time." Gohan smiled as he watched his father and Vegeta try and work a vending machine and Yamcha try and pick up a french woman.

" So...have you heard anything about a Duke named Clavius Von Prendu?" Videl asked as she leaned against the wall; Gohan mimicking her.

" No, though I haven't asked either. Is he the thief you're after?"

" No, it's the thief _my_ thief is after." Videl sighed as she thought about this whole mission. Maybe it was too much? Maybe she picked the wrong people?

" You seem tired and a little worried, but don't worry, you'll do fine." Gohan felt his hands itch as he stole glances at her. Oh, how he wanted to touch those black locks and how badly he wanted to stare into those crystal eyes. He wanted to hide her away and keep her all to himself; oh how he wanted to steal her heart. It would only be fair; since she stole his.

" You seem so sure." Videl chuckled. She was enjoying the time she spent with him; like they connected or something. " You've been a pretty good friend to me, Gohan. Even after I accused you of being a thief."

" Well, I can understand your reasoning and I can tell you're a caring person." Gohan smiled at her sweetly, " Plus; it looks like you need a good friend right about now."

" Yeah, or at least someone to talk to. Not to be rude, but your circle of friends is screwed up." Videl giggled as she watched him blush and scratch the back of his head.

" I can see that." He then sighed and lifted himself from the wall. " I gotta hit the hay. I have an early morning ahead of me. You should get some sleep too, if you plan on staying up all night."

" Yeah, just let me around up the boys. Oh! Here, take this." Videl pulled out a small cell phone and handed it to Gohan, " So when they won't listen tome and so we can talk." She shook Gohan's hand and walked toward Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan sighed, then entered his own room for the night.

~ Paris: Night Time, The Haunted Isle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's a good thing you stole this boat, Knight or we would've never been able to make it across!" Demeter said as she rowed the boat along with Artemis.

" Yeah, and destroying the others so Videl and them couldn't cross wasn't half bad either." Artemis added as she gave him a sly smile.

" I know! I'm getting better at thinking ahead!" Knight smiled as he steered the boat toward the isle. They could of choose a motor boat, but some how this guy could sink boats and they did not want to take the chance. " Land!"

" Good! My arms are tired from rowing." Arty groaned as she felt the boat hit the shore. They quickly got out and released their van from its capsule.

After driving around in the jungle a bit, they found a good spot to stop and let Knight out so he may scale the mansion's protective walls and gain entry into the building itself. Demeter activated a clocking shield so they could not be seen or have their chi felt by Goku or Vegeta; Yamcha wouldn't notice.

Knight ran through the jungle, making not a sound but a light crunch from the dried leaves and tall grasses. Trees whizzed past him as he gracefully maneuvered between them in his charge for the outer gates of this 'haunted castle'. He could smell the crisp air and tell it was going to storm soon; the acid from the gathering storm clouds tickled his nose in warning. He saw animals begin to hunker down to wait out the said storm.

This was perfect; this whole thing was perfect to him. The thrill he got from battle was _nothing_ compared to this! His heart was racing, his mind was calculating, his ears were straining for any type of sound; it was like he had no control, but he did! He was in control of everything that was going to happen. He was making the moves; calling the shots, and everyone else would have to change and adapt for _him_.

He reached the stone wall that towered over him in a smug manner; like a bigger child would do to a smaller one. The stones were black with age and rather rough due to the harsh winds that buffeted in a daring manner. Old lead pipes stuck out of the stones like bones. The pipes were still polished to a shine and haven't been damaged from the elements.

~ Perhaps they are building the wall up. No matter, they've only made things easier for me.~ Knight smirked as he twirled his cane in his hand before he charged the wall, using this momentum to run up the wall a little ways; just enough to hook his cane to the lowest pipe.

Knight sighed in relief, then began to swing his body back and forth, each time getting a bit higher until he felt it was okay to jump and catch the next one. It was easy after he gained enough force from swinging on the first pipe that the other four he merely latched on and jumped off until he reached the top of the wall.

The facility was lit up by search lights; five to be accurate, and many different types of cameras and alarms. Other then that, there was a few measly guards walking around the premises. The level of security was appalling to Knight, but he was thankful since this was his first _real_ heist.

He quickly jumped from the wall and landed soundlessly to the ground beneath him. Knight quickly ran to a large bush to avoid the spot light that passed over him. He sighed as no alarm was sounded and smiled as he heard Demeter's voice in his ear.

" Knight, are you in yet?" She asked.

" I'm not inside the mansion yet, if that is what you're asking." Knight talked as he quickly ran to another bush that was closer to the mansion's front door.

" Well, don't try the front door, it's locked and you need a key. Normally, I'd tell you to just break it down, but there's a alarm trigger attached to it and it'll go off unless you use a key to open it." Demi explained, but Artemis cut in suddenly.

" No! Go to the front door! I bet he has a spare key under a mat or plant! And if you still can't find it, I bet a guard nearby does!"

" And if _that_ fails?" Knight growled.

" ...Run away?" She weakly suggested, though it appeared to be more of a question.

Knight sighed as he quickly rushed toward the front door and began to search all the potted plants, mats, and ledges. He groaned as he came up empty handed. He spotted a guard coming back from making his rounds and prayed that he had the key, if he didn't then he would have to run back to the bushes and take the chance of being caught be the lights _and_ the guards.

Knight crept closer to the guard whom which towered over him; normally that would be no problem, but he wasn't armed with any chi and had only his natural strength, though that was still stronger then any average male. He gulped as he raised his cane and gently slipped it into the man's back pocket. Once inside, he gave a quick flick of his wrist to throw all of the pocket's contents within catching reach.

Coins, a packet of gum, and a key came flying at him in a slow, yet gently arch that could easily be caught with one hand. Knight caught the objects and then quickly ran back to the front door so he could hide from any lights.

He popped a piece of mint gum into his mouth before he placed the rest of it and the coins into his backpack. He then took the key and placed it in the keyhole; praying that it would work.

~ Paris: Night, Trying the Patience~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was getting excited. She was going after her first real hunt and a person worthy of her time too. She could see his shocked face when she caught him and placed him in handcuffs; his once smug and cocky face twisted by terror and realization; a look she quite liked. That image made putting up with these..._men_ for the many hours she did worth it.

" Videl, what do you think of Gohan? We've seen you talk to him quite a bit." Yamcha asked as he and Goku rowed the patched-up boat they borrowed.

" So? I talk to him. What of it?" Videl snapped. She had no interest of telling them that she could possibly have a crush on the boy. How could she not? He was like a man from one of those short, day-dreams every girl has when they picture a guy.

" Well, do you like him?" Goku asked. He saw a small, faint blush creep up on her cheeks, along with a snarl.

" I like him as a friend. Case closed." She snorted at him.

" Face it, Girlie, you like him. Just admit it and move on from there." Vegeta stated.

Videl turned to him and gave him a harsh and rather intimating glare; quite a worthy opponent if he could say so himself.

" The name is Videl, Vegetable, and I like him as a friend. Sure, he's a nice guy and has more intelligence then all of you put to together but I only know him as a friend."

" Wha-! Are you saying that that _mutt_ has more intelligence then _me_?" Vegeta growled.

" Ohhh!. Did you just _now_ catch up? Should I talk slower for you? And what do you mean, 'mutt?'" Videl asked as she smirked at the boiling man. She noticed how he ground his teeth together and a small vain throbbed on his temple.

" _Why you little_..." Vegeta snorted as he tried to think of something to say back to the annoying, power hungry, girl that he was forced to join. Earthling women were no different then sayian women! All hot-headed and could chew you into bits and act as though it were nothing.

" Answer my question! What do you mean by ' mutt?'" she asked again, but this time, is took something out of her pocket. It was a simple beeper. " see this? All I have to do is push this button and you'll get a nasty surprise. So answer the question!"

" No!" Vegeta growled, though only for a short time before he was yelling in pain and a sharp, crackling sound could be heard. " A shock collar? How did you-?"

" See those wrist bands on you? Bulma made them just for cases like this." Videl smirked and tapped her foot lightly. " So?"

" I call him a 'mutt' because he's-!"

" He's half...uh...Vegeta's height!" Goku quickly shouted as he received a harsh glare from the short prince.

" No, I think Gohan's taller actually." Yamcha mindlessly said. This caused a very unhappy Vegeta to jump on him.

Videl sighed as the two fought, her head was throbbing again and she knew that this was going to be a long night.

~ Paris Theft: The Entrance Hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight gasped as he looked around the grand hall with his mouth agape. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before! Rich tapestry huge from the vaulted ceiling and came running down the stone columns like a waterfalls of silk. Glass windows brought in beautiful lighting that seemed to highlight ever statue and every rich and exotic vase that stood on display.

Knight's hands began to itch and his mind wonder about the textures of each object in his line of view when he heard Demeter's voice in his ear.

" Hey! You aren't moving!"

" Yeah, sorry! I just...got distracted. Anyway! I'm in, so where am I headed?" Knight asked as he walked over to a pillar and yanked one of the tapestries down and shoved it in his bag.

" Well, you're in the main hall now so...I'd try and just look around first. We're not sure where he has this piece hidden and we don't know if he's even here or if he's armed!" Demeter fought.

" Good point. I think I'll start in the kitchen!" Knight smiled as he followed his nose as it began to pick up a slight scent of sweet buns and other wonderful items.

" WHAT? Are you serious?" The sisters roared at him.

" Well, you two wouldn't let me eat anything before we went boat hunting." Knight snorted as he crossed his arms and continued to walk toward the kitchen's location.

" Well, I didn't want your heavy ass to bring down the boat!" Artemis snorted back at her friend.

" A swim wouldn't have been that bad though." Demeter added as she watched her friend move aimlessly around.

Knight sighed as he listened to the two argue back and forth before he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth drooled as he saw all the food that was laid out on the counters and all for him to eat. He evilly rubbed his hands together and began to chow down.

~ Paris Hunt: Getting Through the Masses ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour in the boat and half an hour in the water since Vegeta and Yamcha tipped it over; Videl and her team finally made it ashore. She was extremely pissed off at the so called _help_ and was beginning to wish she had just came alone...or at least had Gohan with her.

~ Why do I always think that? I need to get him off my mind!~ She thought as she watched the boys climb out of the water.

" That was a wonderful swim! Too bad Gohan wasn't here! He loves to swim!" Goku sighed as he thought of his son and felt happy that he was finally taking a break. " Do you like to swim, Videl?"

" Not when I'm on a mission, I don't." She growled as she tried to squeeze as much water from her clothes as she could. " Anyway, Thanks to you two, we're late and cold and wet!" She growled as she pointed to Vegeta and Yamcha.

" Does this mean I don't get a raise?" Yamcha asked sheepishly.

" Who cares? Let's just catch this thief and get back home. I grow tired of this pitiful game." Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms and waited for Videl to lead the way.

As they marched through the thick jungle, the talked of matters concerning the case.

" So the thief we're after is after this thief? So shouldn't we just let our thief go?" Goku asked. This made Videl spin on her heels and charge right up at him.

" What? You want to let one thief go so he can steal from another? This isn't Robin Hood! This is a case of 'he has what I want and I'm taking it'!" Videl turned to the other two and snared, " Do go soft on this guy just because you he's doing a form of justice! A thief is a thief! No matter who or what he steals!"

" If you ask me, it seems like you have some sort of Vendetta against this guy." Vegeta mused.

Videl turned from him, gritting her teeth in shear anger. " It's his mother I really want...she's not only a thief, but a murderer!"

" What? Who did she kill?" Yamcha gasped.

" Why does that matter? Just do your job! It's what I'm paying you for! We're not playing twenty questions here!" She yelled and began to storm off, making the others silent as they followed behind her.

~ Paris Theft: The Rush! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Knight! Stop eating and get a move on! Videl is on the island and she looks pissed...and wet." Demeter informed.

Knight nearly choked on the food he was shallowing as he heard Demeter's words of warning. " What? Oh Kami!" Knight quickly left the kitchen and entered the hall again. He had to find this guy and fast!

~ Where could this guy be? This place is huge and it'll take forever to search each room _and_ dodge its alarms!~

" Hey, Knight! In movies, where is the bad guy always located?" Artemis asked.

" Um...the top floor?" Knight softly asked. He wasn't a big movie or tv watcher, so it was more like a guess really.

" Good job! Start there!"

Knight smiled as he ran up the grand stairs and looked around. Left, or right. He choose to run right...right into the library! It was packed with guards and was three levels high. This was a good thing, since this could make his climb to the top easier.

"But first, the guards." Knight whispered to himself as he pressed his body up against a bookshelf. He felt his heart beat inside his chest as the guard came closer to him. It was like a war drum; strong and empowering.

The guard came to the edge of the shelf, Knight could smell his breath and sweat on him he was so close, but the man quickly turned away. A sigh silently escaped Knight's lips as he quickly jumped across the man's turned back and to a new shelf. He was open in this position. The guard could easily see him through his peripheral vision, then only Kami knows what he would do!

Knight decided it might be best to take this one out. There were no one close to them, which meant that others hearing any commotion wasn't likely; plus, he was in a bad spot. He couldn't easily hid anywhere for the time being _and_ he was in a rush!

Knight readied his cane; raising it above his head like a hunter would pull back his firing pin, and was ready to strike. The man came, spotting Knight only for a brief moment before the cane wacked him across the bridge of his nose and knocking him out.

Knight jumped up and down as he mouthed a victorious 'yes' to himself before he regained his posture and ran by the fallen guard and up the stairs the second level.

This was even worse. It seemed they were...copying books? They were making counterfeit books? Then he remembered a show he watched with his mother about how much old and rare books cost. Now it made sense, and these books were probably not the only thing he was duplicating!

The second level was mostly an industrial area; with a moving conveyer belt and four guards over seeing five workers. Knight could see that the guards were armed with guns and one with a whip so fighting them wasn't the best move. There was a swaying chandelier above the moving belt, but could he reach it? And even if he could, was there even _more_ guards?

~ I should leave the guards for Videl to handle. With Dad, Vegeta and Yamcha with her there's no chance of her getting shot. So how should I sneak by?~ Knight thought back to the stories of his family. He could recall a technique his Great, great, great, great, great, uncle Monstenel about an invisibility trick. All he would have to do see stay lower to the floor and concentrate on the task at hand; just like throwing an energy ball or flying!

Knight spread out his legs and lowered his body closer to the ground, he closed his eyes and thought about being invisible until he felt a slight tingle come across his whole body. He opened his eyes and began to move slowly in front of the guards. They were looking right at him, but they couldn't of known that because the trick had worked!

Knight grinned to himself and moved toward the back of the library, where he thought there would be another staircase to climb, but there was not. He growled in annoyance, this meant he would have to back track and he was running out of time.

~ I can't keep turning around and moving slow like this! I have to make a break for it!~

Knight stood straight up and looked back toward the guards location. They were armed; he knew this, and without his chi to protect him he could actually get shoot and killed. The very thought of that made him smile and shake with excitement. He blamed that on his sayian genes and focused more on how to gain the upper hand. That's when it hit him!

Knight ran over to a bookshelf and began to climb it. This way he could have a height advantage over the guards and to brought him closer to his real goal; the chandelier! He took and deep breath, and began to jump across the top of the bookshelves like he would jump a hurtle only this time he didn't have a small puddle of water to fall in if he missed, but a long way down and a bullet to greet him.

About the third shelf in the guards noticed him and began yelling and firing at him. To made things much harder since it was hard enough to get the jump and now he was dodging bullets! Knight finally reached the last one and made a huge jump for the chandelier. He seemed to float on air was time went so slow for that brief moment; and sped up when he caught it!

Bullets were flying everywhere and Knight knew if he didn't do something fast, he would have more guards on the way. He looked around in a panic and smiled evilly when his gaze landed on a sprinkler just a little ways from him.

" Sorry Boys! But looks like I'm making it rain!" Knight then took his cane and smashed the sprinkler. The books were getting ruined and the guards ran around in a panic trying to save their boss's books and trying to turn off the safety mechanism.

During the confusion, Knight jumped on the third story of the library and ran off into the darkness of the next room.

~ Paris Hunt: She's a Fighter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" HIYA!" Videl yelled as she sent a flying kick into the face of her current enemy, who was a helpless guard that asked if she worked here.

" That was a good kick!" Goku awed at the skill demonstrated by the small girl.

" That was perfect! Her form was as straight as a nail and her clear battle lust is perfect! She can total date Gohan!" Vegeta mused as he watched the small warrior.

Videl stared at Vegeta, but she said nothing. She decided that she'll just ignore him and move on. Only, he wasn't letting that happen.

" Did you not hear me Girlie? I have just given you permission to be courted by-!"

" SHUT UP about it! I'm not being courted be Gohan! We're friends! Not friends with benefits!" Videl snapped and sighed as she say two guards making their way toward them. "Oh great. More losers."

" Don't worry about them. What you _should_ be worried about is that we don't have anymore snacks." Goku said as he waved the empty supply bag.

" WHAT? You ate it all!" Videl forced heated air through her nose and decided to focus her anger on the guards. To bad there was only two of them.

~ Paris Theft: Lasers and Lights! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight was again in a bad spot, he had just made it out of that library by the skin of his teeth and now look! This room had lasers everywhere as well as spot lights! He had to be close to the boss, and this room must have been his last defense! This thought made him smile, but he was getting tired. He had to get this over with.

" Hey, Knight. It looks like this room might be it, but look at all the security!" Demeter gasped.

" Yeah, this place looks kinda bad, Knight, too bad you don't have time to be carful because, I dunno...YOU WERE TO BUSY STUFFING YOUR FACE!" Artemis yelled. That was her way of saying, 'be careful'.

" I know, I know! That was my bad." Knight groaned as he surveyed the room. It was huge big area first, which had the floor covered with lasers. Then the next space had columns and spotlights galore! At the end of all of that was a door which most likely was the boss's lair.

Knight took a deep breath, then began to charge at the lasers; jumping, rolling and ducking over them as he seemed to dance over the floor. He knew that tripping one of them wasn't in his best interest, but he couldn't take it nice and slow, either.

Making it over the last batch, he sighed as he firmly planted both feet on the ground and stared down the safe space that laid ahead before the next area. The little hallway had gold bars on display and other little trinkets that seemed to catch his eye. Knight took the end of his cane and gently cracked the glass barrier; finishing the job with his hands as he swept them all up and put inside his knapsack. Then, all of a sudden, alarms began to flash and a deafening siren blasted his fragile eardrums.

" What did you do?" Artemis asked with great concern.

" I just- I...I don't know! I just took some stuff from this display case!" Knight was just as confused as the sisters, how could he have known that they were protected?

" STOP STANDING THERE! GO!" Demeter yelled through the device.

Knight snapped out of his confusion and took off toward the next room. The lights were now red with warning; he couldn't believe this. It seemed easier in the stories! Knight saw guards enter the room from the door at the end and knew that things just got harder. He shouldn't have been so damn cocky! That's what got his dad killed and now it might just get him caught!

Knight quickly ran to the closest column and pressed his body against it. He could see that these thugs weren't as stupid as the one he knocked out. They were checking behind every column with care. He couldn't climb up the pillars and he couldn't just make a break for the door either. His human side told him to run and hide; to do this like a master thief and the sayian side told him to fight; be the warrior he was. Knight decided to go with the latter.

It was the best option really. That way when he confronted the boss, they won't bust in. Knight came from behind the pillar and whistled at the men.

" I'm over here!" He teased.

The guards laughed as they pulled their guns and opened fire on the small boy, who luckily hide behind the pillar in time.

~ Should of known they had guns. Stupid, stupid Gohan!~ He lightly slapped his face when his fingers brush up against his hat. His hat! That's it!

Knight removed his hat and threw it at the group of men. They stared at the article and heard a small 'click' sound before the hat exploded; knocking out the group of thugs.

" Funny how a little hat can change things." Knight chuckled as he took another hat from his bag and placed it on his head with a huge smirk on his face. It was time he had a nice talk with this Duke.

~ Paris Hunt: Proof of His Might ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl and the others opened the front door and quickly scanned the room. It was empty, but she could tell someone was here because one of the tapestries was missing.

" He must be here already! See! We've missed him!" Videl roared at the men.

" Sorry, Videl. He might still be here though!" Goku piped up.

" Let's start on the top floor. The Duke is most likely there and we know that's Knight's target." Videl stated as she began to ran up the stairs and into the library; the boys followed closely. They stopped when they saw a body lying on the ground.

" OH KAMI HE'S DEAD!" Yamcha yelled, but received a hard smack from Vegeta.

" No you fool! He's merely unconscious!" Vegeta kicked the man before he calmly moved on. " Hey look! He left us some to play with!"

The others went to go see what he was talking about but as soon as Vegeta spoke, a storm of bullets was heard, then a silence.

Videl ran to go see what had happened, but stopped speechless as she only saw Vegeta and a pile of groaning men.

"...WHAT THE HELL?"

" Humph, you think I'd be stopped by mere bullets? They do nothing but tickle me." Vegeta smirked as he glared at the others. " He's been here too. Look at the sprinklers."

Goku looked up and laughed, the sprinkler was still dripping from the water it expelled. " That means we still have a chance to catch him right? Then we should get moving. The sooner we catch this guy, the sooner I can eat!"

" How did you not get hit? Bullets don't 'tickle' people, they KILL people!" Videl growled as she ran toward a bookshelf , jumped off it, and landed on the third story.

" I'm not 'people', _**I**_, am the Prince of All Sayians!" He said as he puffed out his chest.

" ...The what?" Videl asked in a dull, unamused tone.

" It's a race of people." Goku quickly said as he jumped up to meet Videl. " Don't worry about it."

" ...Sure...whatever."

~ Paris Theft: Meeting the Duke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight opened the door and was greeted by the warmth of a fireplace and the scent of burning cherry wood. The room of also lit by this source of heat and the only objects worth mentioning was the large chair angled by said fireplace and the shelves of books surrounding the room.

" So, you must be the master thief of which I was warned." A small voice called from the chair.

" Yeah. Hey, you have the staff piece, right? I need that back." Knight said as he moved toward the large chair and peered over it. The Duke was a midget.

He had brown hair that was a bowl cut and was wearing a purple suit.

"I have it, yes. But tell me, why should I give it back?" He chuckled as he looked up at Knight. " I'm sorry dear boy but...I haven't caught your name yet."

" The name's Knight and if you don't give back the piece...well...I'm going to beat you with this cane." Knight twirled the cane as he spoke to the small man.

" You will, will you?" And smiled widely as he pointed to a ship in a bottle. " I'm sorry about its appearance but...I got bored. You may have it...if you beat me at-OW! Why did you hit me?" Clavius roared at the smiling thief.

" You said to beat you so..." He smiled as he walked over to the bottled ship and smashed the glass with a tap from his cane. " Sorry Ol' Chap, but I've no time for games. See I got a girl after me so-!"

" FREEZE!"

~ Paris Hunt: I've Got You NOW! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl yelled as she busted down the door with her gun drawn and pointed at the two thieves in the room.

" Hands in the air!"

" My, my! We meet again! If this keeps happening I might just have to take you to dinner, Videl." Knight smirked as he slipped a ship into his bag.

" Shut up! Get on your knees!" She yelled. Clavius quickly responded while Knight merely stood there.

" I really don't like that position, perhaps another time though?" He smiled as he quickly threw a smoke bomb.

Videl coughed at first, then quickly hand cuffed the Duke and told the boys to give chase.

" It's about time we get to do something! I was getting bored!" Goku laughed as he chased Knight out the window and quickly cut off his escape route. Vegeta and Yamcha soon surrounded him.

" Wow! You guys are fast, but that's about it, huh?" Knight teased.

" What! I'll show you!" Vegeta lunged at the smart-mouthed boy. His hands fisted and teeth grinding, but soon, he was seeing stars! That thief not only dodged his attack, but actually hit him with that damn cane!

" Oh...nice try, Chap! Try again!" Knight laughed as he twirled his cane.

" That wasn't very nice!" Goku said as he crossed his arms. " You're the one in the wrong."

" Oh? I haven't noticed. Anyway, it was a nice chat, but I have places to go and people to steal from. Say bye to Videl for me, will you?" Knight bowed and disappeared.

" Wha-! Where'd he go? How could you let him get away?" Vegeta yelled as he rubbed the forming lump on his head.

" You know...he didn't seem that bad. I see the resemblance to Gohan, too." Goku pondered out loud.

" There's no way that ASSHOLE is your son! Gohan would know better to insult and hit me! That is a dead man walking!"

" Yeah, a dead man you let get away!" Videl yelled as she drugged the bodies of the duke and all the guards. " I called for back-up so we can take all the stolen goods and look for some more-!" Videl stopped as she spotted a card where Knight was. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Videl and Company,_

_That was wonderful fun, however, I am sad that I couldn't spend more time with you Videl. Anyway, I got what I wanted so what better place to go celebrate...than Las Vegas! I pray I see you there, Videl. It wouldn't be fun without you!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Knight_

Videl crumbled the note and stared at her team.

" Pack up! We're going to Vegas!"

Finally! Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Of Tails and Pheromones

So Demi here with chapter 10! Gohan has pulled off his first real heist and now headed toward; you know where, LAS VEGAS!

Gohan sighed as he rode in the Ox Van of Misjustice, or that is what the sister's call it. It was nice to sit back and relax, he did just get done with a job; a horrible one at that! How did Videl catch up to him so fast?

" We already moved out of the room and packed everything up, so no going back to Paris." Demeter informed her sleepy friend. " What a surprise Videl is going to get we she sees that we're not there. And what are you going to tell her when she calls?"

" I'll think of something when she calls." Gohan groaned as he pulled his seat down, covered his eyes with his hat, and dozed off.

~ 6 hrs. Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey! Gohan! Wake up!" Artemis ordered as she shook the sleeping thief. He moaned and moved slightly, but did not wake...until he felt a small shock on his ear.

" OW! What the crap?" Gohan roared as he glared at the demons.

" Do you like my shocker device? I made it while you slept. Anyway, it's time to eat." Demeter ruffled up his messy hair and laughed as his stomach growled. As they ate, the cell phone rang. " Ohhhhhhh!" The sister's teased.

Gohan signaled for them to be quiet and answered the phone.

" Hello, Gohan Son speaking. How may I help you?"

" Gohan? It's Videl. Where are you?"

" I'm on the road! We're headed to Las Vegas for a few shows and maybe some gambling! Why?"

" You're going WHERE? Vegas? That's where we're heading, and so is Knight!"

" 'Knight'? Oh, that thief right? How do you know he's going there?"

" Two ways: He left me a note and from the files he stole. The next guy on the list is in Vegas."

" Huh...Well...That's odd. Please tell me you don't suspect me again."

" What? No! I just think that...it's...fate?"

" Yeah, real convincing, Videl."

" I swear I don't think it's you! It's a habit! * sigh* I hope I see you there, Gohan. I need a break from these friends of yours."

" I'll keep my eyes opened for you. I gotta go, lunch time you know. Talk to you later?"

" Of course! Bye, Gohan!"

" Bye, Videl!"

Gohan hung up the phone and sighed. He needed to get her off his trail yet he still wanted to keep her around. Gohan sighed again and rubbed his neck.

" She's going to Vegas too huh? How did she know?" Artemis glared at her best friend.

" I told her with a note...and she knows the files that we took. She knows where we're going to be and who we're looking for. How am I going to throw suspension off me?" He asked. His face was weighed down with worry and his heart heavy with concern.

" Well, we can stop now; it's better then being caught right?" Demeter asked Gohan with an odd look in her eyes; as though she was testing him.

Gohan had never thought of that option. He _could_ quit, drop everything and head home. Only they would know about his failure. _Failure_; Gohan Son never _failed_ anything before. Not his pop quizzes, not his advance courses or even a friendly game of chess or some other game he was forced to play.

He couldn't start failing _now_! Not with something so important! He couldn't quit! What a stupid thing to even think of!

" No. We can't quit. We have to finish this! I have only one goal and that's to get the staff pieces and not get caught doing it!" Gohan puffed out his chest in determination.

The sisters clapped at his renewed vigor and continued to eat their lunch.

~ Las Vegas: Shining lights and Excited Sayians~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl smiled as she looked around smiled as she gazed at all the neon lights and flashing signs. There was no place like Vegas, that was for sure. This would be the perfect place to hang out and get to know Gohan better. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen; not with Knight around.

" Look at all the lights! I can see them even if I close my eyes!" Goku said as he held his eyes shut tightly.

" You're not supposed to stare directly _at_ them, idiot!" vegeta growled as he crossed his arms and walked over to Videl, "So, where will this asshole be this time?"

" He'll be going to the Rock the Casbah casino. It's ran by a Bruno Crash. He's a big time drug dealer." Videl smiled as she glanced over to see Goku wave at all the show girls that passed by.

" He's an idiot. I can't believe he's the sire of Gohan." Vegeta sighed, then looked down at Videl, " If you're going to make your move on him, this would be the place to do it."

" I just met him, Vegeta!" videl growled at the smirking man.

"Fine, if you do not feel comfortable confronting him in such a manner then just wait. My people have the ability to quickly draw mates be way of pheromones, that's why you feel so strongly for him." Vegeta explained.

" Sounds like your people is a bunch of animals; but I guess that explains the tail Gohan has. Where is yours and Goku's? Or Goten's?" she asked.

" Well, mine hasn't grown back and Goku's was removed when he was a child. Goten and my son, Trunks, were not born with one." Vegeta turned his gaze back at the laughing fool that was his rival and snorted. "Gohan is the only one who still has his tail, which means his scent is stronger."

" And what is the name of your race again?"

" We are Sayians. A strong, warrior race who pride themselves on-!"

" Yeah. Okay, I get it." Videl sighed as she shook her head. She just _had_ to fell for some guy with tail, huh? " So, do his friends like him too? Or is it just me?"

" HA! You need not worry about the sisters! They are family to the mutt and have no feelings toward him other than family love and affection. Other girls that do not bare that bond with him however; you need to look out for." Vegeta then smirked at her, "since I am his Prince and his godfather, I do hold some power over his decisions, so I wouldn't worry too much there."

" ...Yeah, let's just get to the hotel." Videl shook her head as she listened to Vegeta laugh. It was clear he could sense her uneasiness and found it amusing. This fact made her chew the inside of her cheek and her fingers wrap around the button of his collar. She would of pressed it too; but they were in public and she could not draw attention to herself just yet.

~ Hotel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed as she flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She was tried and her head throbbed from the constant lights assaulting them; goku was right, you _could_ still see them with your eyes closed.

" Hey! Gohan's right across from us! Let's see if he has something to eat!" Goku smiled as he ran out of the room in a hurry.

" What?" Videl groaned, not moving nor lifting her head from the mattress it was so firmly pressed against.

" Aren't you going to go see him?" Yamcha asked as he poked her side.

" I'm too tired. He can come here if he wants." Videl moaned at the annoying man that was poking her harshly.

" HEY, GOHAN! VIDEL WANTS YOU IN HER BED!" Yamcha yelled. Videl quickly sat up and punched Yamcha in the thigh, causing him to fall to his knees and cry in pain.

" Um...I'll be there in a minute." Came Gohan's reply. Anyone could tell that the young boy was blushing madly by how soft it had been. Gohan entered the room and smiled as he saw Yamcha on the floor. " How are you today, Videl?"

" I've been better." She sighed as she patted her bed to invite the boy to sit by her. " And you?"

" Well, my dad's begging for food, Vegeta is giving me odd looks, Yamcha is on the floor, and you supposedly want me on your bed...so I'm pretty good!" He gave her a smile as he sat beside her and wagged his tail happily.

Videl smiled as she saw his tail and remembered all of the things Vegeta was telling her. She had half the mind to ask him about it, but decided that it might be embarrassing for him. She instead started to pet the appendage and take note of how soft it was.

Gohan sighed heavily and began to purr softly as she did this. He tried to fight the urge of making the small vibrations, but couldn't and just gave up and laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

" I see you like this." Videl giggled as she tickled the tip of the wiggling tail.

" Ye-yes well..." Gohan quickly sat up and wiggled the tail free from her hands and wrapped it tightly against his waist. "Sorry."

" Don't be...it was cute." She smiled, then punched his arm lightly, " So, hit any of the tables yet?"

" P-pardon?"

" You know...the casinos you came here to visit." Videl eyed him up and down for any signs of a lie.

" Oh! No, not yet. We just got here really and we had some things to unpack. Have you been around the town yet?"

" No. Maybe we can go together? To the Rock the Casbah casino maybe. I hear it's a good one." She smiled at him, but was in truth smirking on the inside.

~ Great idea Videl! Now you get to survey the area _and_ spend some time with Gohan! I'm a genius!~ She thought as she evilly chuckled to herself. She noticed that Gohan; too, was smiling. Too bad he had no idea.

~ HA! This is great! She has no idea that I needed to go there anyway and _now_ I get to survey the hit _and_ spend time with her! Kami this is just my lucky day!~

" Should we invite the others? I'm sure that they would like to come with us and play around. I know that Arty is wanting to play poker and Demi the wheel." Gohan smiled as he jumped off the bed and held out his hand for her to take.

The gesture confused Videl at first. He didn't even act like he knew about the whole 'scent' thing, but he had to right? That would be something that ' His Prince' would inform him of wouldn't it? So was this all an act?

Before she could reply to his offer, Vegeta called for him. Videl giggled as she heard him groan before he began to find the grumpy man.

" What Vegeta?"

" I thought I should tell you know that your scent is affecting the girl and that she knows." He calmly spoke to the shocked boy.

" Wha-WHAT? What all does she know? And what do you mean that ' my scent is affecting her?'"

" She knows that you are a sayian and I am your prince and about your scent." Vegeta then gave a small sigh when he looked at the boy. " No she doesn't know that a sayian is an alien race, no she doesn't know you are only half, and no she doesn't know about our abilities or battles."

With that Gohan sighed, but then looked back up at Vegeta. " So...about this 'scent'..."

" Oh for the love of-! Gohan, don't tell me you didn't know it is close to mating season for us. Can't you feel it? That's probably why your tail came back!" Vegeta growled at the eldest Son child. How can he be so smart and yet so dumb all at once?

" Wha-? No! No way! You're serious? But I'm only fourteen! I don't want to mate or have kids!" Gohan was in a panic, this threw a giant monkey wrench into not only his thieving career, but his normal life too!

" Relax, the moon's pull isn't very strong here on this planet so you won't go all 'feral' on her. You _will_ be more aggressive around everyone you might see a threat to you or any possible mates."

" 'MATES'? As in, more then one?" Gohan was ready to hit the floor at this point.

" Yes, Mutt. More then one. A sayian male can own up to four or sometimes five mates at a time. Luck for your father and I that we found our true mates on the first go." Vegeta smiled evilly as he remembered his wife.

" ...and if I don't have that luck and find her-"

" -Or him."

" ...or him, my first try?" Gohan asked, though he was still shaking off the fact Vegeta included 'or him' to his question. That simple gesture spoke volumes to Gohan about the sayian culture and their sick rituals of love.

" You either kill the others or yield to your true mate." Vegeta then patted Gohan's head and wished him luck on courting Videl.

Gohan sighed and groaned to himself. ~ How am I to know she likes me for me now? Stupid animallike behaviors and their use of pheromones! Stupid sayian blood! Stupid sayians!~

" Hey...Gohan? You okay?"

He turned to see Videl by his side and his showing concern for him. He scratched his head before he glanced at the floor and spoke. " You know about...my tail and such?" He couldn't bring himself to use the word 'scent' or 'pheromones'; luckily, Videl knew what he meant.

" Yeah...Vegeta told me." She also stared at the floor, but then looked at him. " I don't mind though. I know that people can't normally smell stuff like that but...I can smell you and it's nice, but don't think that he have me in the bag! I'm not that easy, Mutt!"

Gohan quickly looked at her; though it was more like gawked, " ...then...can I tell you that I'm only _half_ sayian and _that's_ why Vegeta calls me ' mutt?'"

Videl quickly blushed and apologized, but Gohan only laughed and told her not to worry about it.

" Hey, aren't we gonna go? I wanna play!" Demi whined at the two blocking the door.

" Yeah! Move it or lose it Love Bids!" Arty teased as she rushed past them and down the hall.

Sorry it was late, but I was a tad busy with some stuff. Hope you enjoy it!


	11. The Shocking Truth

Hey, Demi here with the next chapter of The Dawning of Knight! How will things turn out now that Gohan has learned of his upcoming rut? And how will this effect not only his job, but his entire life! Find out...NOW!

Everyone had entered the casino and scattered into different directions, like a group of children in a toy store. Gohan and Videl were the only ones who stayed as a pair.

They walked around; nervously at first, but slowly began to take in the sights. The rooms were large and roaring with life as swarms of bodies moved in a wave-like motion. The sights and sounds was almost enough to make Gohan feel sea sick, but not enough; it did however, put him off balance. Luckily, Videl was giving him support.

The colors were intense and rustic, busy and blinding and the flashing lights and yelling masses only made it worse. And the smell was just as bad.

" You don't look so good, Gohan. Are you alright?" Videl asked; she had to rise her voice due the all the noise.

" I'm okay...just...dizzy." He spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear him. That is when he noticed that the noise and smell mostly came from a rather large group. It seemed to be a party or some sort of celebration.

" Let's sit then." Videl guided him to a bench where both of them could sit down. Videl stroke his arm in a comforting gesture, but heard him groan.

" This place reeks and is so noisy. If I knew that this was what casinos were like, I would have stayed away." He groaned and held his head. Gohan was uneasy; this should not have affected him so. He had been in busier, smeller, and noisier places before! Why his he feeling so overwhelmed now?

" Yes, I agree. This place is quite...off putting. Maybe this will help." Videl smiled as she pulled out a small, wrapped stick that looked like a toothpick. Gohan stared at it, then turned his gaze to his companion. " It's a flavored toothpick. Cinnamon. I chew on them when I'm overwhelmed or bored and when I don't feel well."

Gohan smiled at her and took the gift, placing it in his mouth and closed his eyes as a rush of burning sweetness ran across his tongue and saliva glands. He smiled as the shock wore off. " It's a strong flavor, I didn't expect that."

" Heh, that's what my dad said when he first tried one. I like it that way though; strong and sweet." She smiled as she placed one in her mouth as well and began to chew on it; unaffected by the burning stick like Gohan had been.

This made Gohan blush, but he quickly shook the words away and noticed how much better he felt. He tried to chew on the stick like Videl, but found the flavor still too strong for his liking. " Where did you get the idea for this?" He asked as he watched her strong jaw toy with the flimsy stick, it reminded him of a wolf who held a small pup in her jaws.

" My mom taught it to me when I was little." Videl smiled as she noticed that he looked much better then before. " I take it you feel better?"

" Much. That cinnamon did the trick." Gohan smiled as he pulled her to her feet and began walking to the craps table. It held a small group there, but it was not as busy as the other games. "I'll repay the favor and show you a trick of my own." Gohan smirked as he took the dice and rolled a seven in his first try. He continued to do so until he earned 25,000 zeni and handed it to Videl.

As they walked away from the table she saw the dealer check the dice to see if they were loaded, but they weren't. This struck a nerve in her and she glared at her friend. "Did you cheat?"

"Heavens no! Not really anyway. I just rolled the dice with some...finesse is all. Anyone can do it." He smiled as he showed her how he used his fingers to snap the die to a desired number.

She was not pleased by his means, but the deed was done and she _did_ need the extra funds to support her hunt. "Where did you learn that?"

Gohan chuckled before he answered, "My mom taught me. Quite useful, no?"

"Umm...I guess if you were in a pinch, but that's still cheating." Videl then smiled as she told Gohan to wait by the bench while she used the bathroom. She was in fact going to go take some photos of the place. She placed a small device behind her ear and began to use the tiny camera.

This was what Gohan had been waiting for, he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small device, it looked more like a tiny spider then the camera that it in truth was. He had it set to walk around and send it's feed directly to the van's computers. He gave a small, content sigh, he was happy that Demi had made this device so he could spend time with Videl.

" I'm back! Hope I didn't take too long." She gave him a small giggle before she pointed to his wagging tail.

" N-no, not at all." He blushed as he wrapped his tail around his waist. The gesture made Videl giggle more.

" Well, then. How about we go to another table? Not craps though, you don't play fair." She teased as she gently tapped his nose like a mother would do to a child.

Gohan smiled evilly at her, " Who says I'll play fair at the other games?"

" Oh? Maybe I was right in thinking you were Knight after all." she teased as she slipped her hand in his larger one.

That statement and the action caused Gohan to blush hard, but it did not knock him off his game. " Such a hurtful thing to say! Should I feel jealous that you think more of him then me?"

" Just teasing, Gohan! No need to feel threatened...I already have you in hand." She smirked as she tightened her grab and began to lead him elsewhere.

" And where are you taking me?" Gohan asked. He was just beaming with happiness that he was able to war with her verbally and have her keep up; in fact, she was quite the teaser herself. Another thing he liked was that she was strong willed and took what she wanted from him.

He was still a tad shy, but know that he thought about Vegeta's words, the more aware he was that mating season was _indeed_ approaching fast. He knew that he could fight it off if he really wanted to, but he didn't mind taking Videl. He _did_ mind having kids though; that was a step he was not going to take just yet.

" Hey! I've been talking to you!" Videl turned to see his blushing face and sigh when he rubbed the back of his head. " You didn't hear a damn thing I said, did you?"

" N-no...I was...thinking." Gohan mumbled as he noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. They seemed to sparkle like a jewel; the Hope Diamond was his best comparison, and it was cursed! Maybe she was too was cursed, maybe she would cause him an early death or some illness; though, it would be worth it.

" I was talking about your scent. You smelled...nervous...I think." Videl rubbed her nose and had her brow pushed together in thought. " That's the best way to describe it really." she looked at him with worried eyes, " Am I being to fast?

" N-no! I was just thinking about...you know...kids and stuff..." Gohan quickly cleared his throat when he saw her expression change from 'worry' to 'surprised' and then to... 'angry'?

" Well you better not expect me to give you some! That's for damn sure!" She growled as she gripped his hand tighter. It almost hurt it was so tight.

" No! No, I don't want any right now! I still have many things I wish to do; plus, a little brother is more then enough." Gohan fought as he tired to loosen the grip she had on him.

" That's good to know. I just didn't know what to expect with this 'scent' thing. I mean, where do your kind of people come from to be so...primitive?" She turned to stare at him now. Her gaze showed concern and wonderment.

" I-I don't...really know...I'm only half...remember?" Gohan prayed that was enough to make her happy. When he saw that it didn't, he added more, " You'll have to ask Vegeta."

" And that! Why don't you call him 'prince' or 'your highness'?"

" What? That's all he needs! For me to start bowing down to him! He's got a big enough ego without my help. Anyway, again, I'm only half...I really don't care about his 'rule'." Gohan snorted at the idea of him obeying the order of that man simply by blood, but he did have to listen to him because he was his Godfather. Sadly; Vegeta knew that too.

" Cute. I should start calling you 'rebel'." She smiled as she found her desired location. It was the dance floor part of the casino. She smirked as she noticed how tense Gohan felt. He must have noticed where he was being led too. " Come on, Rebel. Let's dance."

" I don't know..." Gohan scratched the back of his head and blushed a deep red. The type of music they were playing was very 'suggestive' and the dance moves were very 'physical'. He didn't know if he could handle that right now.

" Can't dance?" She teased.

" No. I dance very well, but they aren't really _dancing_." He cleared his throat as he stared at the humping mass.

This made Videl blush. " Oh yeah...your...'condition'. Well, how about this; there is a party begin held here tomorrow night; a formal party, and I would like your help on this one."

" Wha-! M-me? What could I do?" Gohan was sweating bullets now. How was he to say no? How was he to pull off the heist?

"Tthis would be the time Knight would strike so I'm having us pose as guest. I need you to help us keep an eye out for him and share a few dances with me."

" What? A dance? But I thought you-!"

" I can't stand there all the time! That would blow our covers! This guy is a big time criminal and if he knew that cops were at the party, well, there would be no party!" Videl gently placed her free hand on his shoulder and stared into his deep, onyx eyes. " Please, Gohan?"

He felt his heart beating harshly in his chest; his skin was on fore and his vision was starting to blur. Gohan felt as though he could melt any second now! What was he to say? No? Like hell he could say no! He probably couldn't even say yes right now! " O-ok okay...I'll...I'll help you."

Videl gave him a tight hug whispering 'thank you' over and over into his ear. Then pulled away and said that it was time to get back to the hotel. She said her goodbyes and ran off.

Gohan stood there for a good few minutes. What did he just say? He couldn't remember. Did he say yes? Or no? Videl was happy, so he had to have said yes to her. Damn it! Him and his weak mind!

He sighed before he started to find his gang. The sisters were going to skin him alive; starting with his tail! Gohan rubbed his eyes before dragging his hand down his face. How was he going to break the news? This briefing was going to suck.

~ Gohan's Hotel Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" YOU **WHAT**?" The sisters yelled at their blushing friend.

" I...I told her I'd...that I'd help her..." gohan held his face from view, but he could still feel their gaze on him.

" Gohan! How could you?" Demi sighed as she put down her cube and rubbed her eyes. " you know that we need you for this job."

" Yeah! Why are you so stuck on this girl anyway?" Artemis growled, placing her hands on her hips in a threatening manner.

" It's...it's...mating season and I..." Gohan hide his face further away from them when he felt the tension in the air go from bad to worse.

" What? ' mating season'? THAT'S what this is about? You're trying to get some tail?" Artemis growled.

" Arty! Don't make it seem like he's a man whore! It's just in his nature!" Demeter pointed out and then turned her gaze on her friend. " Gohan, you look like a what to crawl in a corner and die."

" That wouldn't be such a bad thing right about now." He mumbled to her.

Artemis sighed as she placed her hand on her friend's head. " Okay. This is okay. I mean, we should have seen it coming. So how long is this rut anyway?"

" Well, Vegeta said a week, but the pull is weak here and I only need one tonight with her for my cycle to end." Gohan cleared his throat before he continued. " It's not time yet but...maybe I can nip it in the bud, at the dance tomorrow."

" Will you just use her like that? I mean, a one night stand is so...hurtful." Demi whispered like it was some forbidden art.

" What else am I going to do? I love her, she can't possibly love me. I mean, she doesn't even know what I am! How do you break that to someone?" Gohan growled as he tugged on his hair. " Why? Why does everything I do have to go from bad to worse? Why can't I have it easy for once?"

" Dude, we're in Vegas. We could just hire you someone." Arty said.

" I'm under aged, Arty! Who in their right mind would see to me?" Gohan ran his fingers through his dark locks and sighed deeply. " No, Videl is my only option. Vegeta said it was affecting her too! Maybe she wants to mate with me as well! All I have to do is throw my musk around!"

" So...you're going to trick her into sleeping with you?" Artemis patted his back and shook her head. " Gohan, as the oldest and knowing you for your whole life, I don't think you or Videl is going to get out of this one scot free. You're both going to get hurt. Can't you just ride it out?"

" I might be able to...do you think...do you think I might hurt her?" Gohan asked, his eyes were glazed and heavy with worry.

" To be honest...yes. There is no way in hell that you won't." Artemis rubbed her chin and stared at the door. She couldn't bear the sight of her best friend; hell, little brother! " Love is a tricky thing, only if she agrees to it and she knows what you are before hand will you stand a chance to seduce her."

" You said she could smell you? This isn't good. If she catches whiff of you as Knight, we're cooked! And me and Arty must be covered in your scent!" Demeter pointed out. " However, since mating season is but a few days away, this _could_ play to our advantage! Goku and Vegeta will leave to...ya know, and that only leaves Videl and Yamcha!"

" Yeah! Look, I'll start cooking up a potion that will dull your 'needs' and Demi will make an artifact that will hide your scent! Bam! Problems solved!"

Gohan thought for a few minutes before his face lit up. " Yeah! Without my scent, I'll be able to tell if she likes me for me! And not because I smell good!" Gohan jumped up and hugged his friends in a tight grasp; his tail wagging wildly.

" Let go! You're killing us!" Arty coughed, the thick musk coughing her more then the hug.

~ Videl's Hotel Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okay, Troops! This is the game plan!" Videl puffed out her chest before she turned on her slide screen to show everyone the pictures she took. " Tomorrow, Bruno Crash is hosting a formal party. I have already gotten us invitations to the event. The mission is to keep look out for Knight, but not to blow our cover as cops."

" There's an extra invite here." Goku said as he lifted the small piece of paper.

" That's for Gohan. He'll be helping us on this one." Videl blushed a tad at the sly looks the boys gave her. " What?"

" You just want him there to dance with you." Yamcha teased as he wagged his finger at her.

" Oh yeah! You two _did_ hang out all day together!" Goku patted her on the back and gave her a large grin. " Did he claim you?"

" What?" Videl slightly pulled away from the towering man.

" You know, take you as his? It's about mating season. Let me see your neck." He asked as he reached for the collar of her shirt. He frowned when he saw no claiming mark.

" What the hell are you-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed in his ear. He was smelling her? Like a dog!

" And you don't share his scent...did you two...ya know...mate?"

Before Videl could find her tongue, Vegeta growled. " Of course not! That son of yours wouldn't _dare_ touch her! A true sayian would have taken what he wanted!"

" OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! I'm sick and tried of 'sayian this' and 'sayian that'. Tell me what a sayian is, right now!" She was pissed, beyond it, she'd been there and back! She was tried of this 'supposed mystery'.

" Well it's ah..we are.." Goku cleared his throat and sighed. " promise not to tell?"

" WHAT? Are you serious? This could put us in danger!" Vegeta warned.

" If it was so damn secret, you all wouldn't have mentioned it so many times! Look, I'm telling you all now, I deserve to know." She pulled out her shocking device and pulled the trigger for all three of them; who all hit the floor in pain. " now speak!"

The door busted open as Gohan and the sisters entered the room. They looked worried, but quickly became confused at the situation.

" What's up?" Artemis asked as she pointed to the men.

" What's a sayian, Gohan! The truth!" Videl pointed her finger at the shocked boy. Her eyes raging; he had only seen her eyes like that when he was Knight.

" a...a sayian is..." He stopped. His knees were shaking, his stomach was quivering, his heart was racing against Time and losing, his mind was loud and busy but was doing nothing. His eyes fogged over, and he passed out.

After an hour and a stick of smelling salt, Gohan awoke in his own bed.

~ It must have been a dream! A horrible dream! ~ He thought as he threw his legs to the side of his bed and rested his head in his still sweaty hands. ~ It was all a dream...I just need a glass of water and I'll be just fine.~

Gohan forced himself to stand; his knees still weak, and made his way to the room's kitchen. The lights were off, but he could make out figures in the dark room, six figures in all. He flipped on the light and felt a wave of fear wash over him. They were all there. Waiting for him!

" Gohan..." Videl sighed. She could see that he was on the edge of fainting again. When he first fainted, she nearly jumped out of her skin. " don't faint."

" No, no! Do it again! It was funny!" Artemis chuckled, but quickly stopped to nurse her new bruise her sister gave to her.

" What...what is going on?" Gohan whispered. He could barely manage it due to his dry throat.

" I know everything. _Everything_, Gohan. What you are, what you've done." Videl turned her gaze toward him; her eyes filled with sympathy. " I...I had no idea."

" I'm...I'm sorry...I just...didn't know how to tell you..." He felt...sick? He had never felt sick before, but that must be what he was feeling now. Was he sick at himself? What he was?

" Yeah, telling your hope-to-be girlfriend that your half alien and can destroy the world with a loud yawn is kinda hard. I guess you should throw that in on the third date." Demeter joked, but saw no relief on her friend's face. " Gohan, it's okay. She doesn't hate you. Right, Videl?"

" No. I could never hate you...BUT I CAN BE PISSED OFF AT ALL OF YOU!" Videl shocked everyone with her sudden outburst. " YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS THAT CAN HELP ME CATCH KNIGHT! **AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!**"

" ...I will never understand you Earthling women." Vegeta sighed, he knew he shouldn't have told her.

That's Chapter 11! Tell me what you think! But be nice...I only want constructive criticism here! So flamers beware of my FACE EATING SQUIRRELS!


	12. Vegas Gamble

Hey! Demeter here and boy am I excited! So, tonight's the dance and with Videl now knowing everything, how will it go? And how is Gohan and the sisters going to pull off their heist? You're about to find out in this chapter of, The Dawning of Knight! Sounds like a tv show huh?

Gohan gave himself another long glance in his full body mirror. He was dressed to the nines; as one would say. His stolen, tailored suit was form fitting but not tight, and the white silk made his hair, eyes, and tail all pop with color. He had trimmed his hair and brushed it into a polished shine; like that of the cleanest onyx. He had done the same to his tail, which now carried a simple gold ring on it to hide his musk.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his black bow tie and turned to see the sisters clapping for him.

" I look good?" He asked, lifting his arms slightly and giving a quick spin.

" You look great, Gohan! And since Videl already knows everything, I guess you're going to go through with your plan?" Demeter asked.

" Not after I spent two hours making that potion, he's not!" Artemis growled and showed her sister her brunt thumb.

" No. I'm going to ride it out for now. I owe her that much." Gohan blushed, but clapped his hands together and gave them a cherry smile. " You two know the plan, right?"

" Yup! But I still don't see why _I_ have to go out into the field." Demeter growled as she crossed her arms.

" Demi, we've all voted on this. You've practiced the moves right?" Gohan asked as he patted her back to give comfort.

" Yes...but...what if I screw this up?" She asked, the worry clearly written on her face.

" Don't worry, I can handle Videl. They won't know what hit them.." Gohan smirked as he began to whistle as he walked out the door. He came to Videl's door and gathered his nerve before he knocked.

The door opened revealing a shining Videl. She wore a beautiful red evening dress that hugged her every curve. The fabric shone beautifully in the light, which only added to the young woman's angelic appearance. He long, raven black hair his curled loosely and was allowed to flow down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes sparkles as she gazed into the depths of Gohan's while her full, red lips turned into a brilliant smile.

" You look amazing, Gohan." She gasped as she lifted her right hand to smooth out his collar. The hand was gloved in the purest of silks, yet he could feel the texture of her slender fingers against him. Perhaps he should of taken another dose of Artemis' medicine?

" It is _you_ who looks amazing, Videl." Gohan spoke softly as he took her hand in his and placed a softer kiss upon it, making Videl blush.

" Enough foreplay! Let's get this over with before I change my mind!" Vegeta growled suddenly as he pushed past the two.

" I thought it was cute!" Goku chuckled as he patted his son's shoulder.

" Yeah! I might have to ask for a few lessons, Gohan" Yamcha chuckled.

They arrived at the party early so they could start scanning the area for any signs of Knight, which they found none. The place was clean and fresh, the air no longer thick with the smell of drunk losers or horny males. It was light, but a sayian's nose could still detect the smell of drugs.

" Gohan, what's with the ring on your tail?" Videl asked in a soft tone.

" Oh, I thought it would look nice. Does it not?" he asked. He didn't want to tell her what it was really for, so a simple lie would have to do.

" Oh, no! It looks very cute! I had just noticed it was all." she giggled as she watched him wag his tail and smile at her. " You're suit looks like it's tailored to you. Is it?"

" Yes, actually. It costed me an arm and a leg, but I had no choice. I never knew I was to be attending such a beautiful party with the most beautiful girl." He smirked slyly as she blushed at his words.

~ What a sliver tongue he has! I never thought he could be so charming!~ Videl thought as she tried to hid her burning face. She was pretending to look around when her gaze fall upon the host; Bruno Crash.

" Gohan. Look over there. It's Bruno; Knight's target." She whispered to him.

Gohan looked over her shoulder and smirked himself. " So it is. He seems to be surrounded by guards, do you think he knows?" This concerned Gohan. Did he know? If he did, did the other members of his gang know too? This wasn't looking so well for Demeter and Artemis.

~ Las Vegas Heist: Among the Rooftops ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter stood on the roof of the hotel and smiled. She was gonna be so cool! Doing all those flips and stuff! And with her disguise, she looked just like Knight! All she had to worry about was sounding like him, but the small voice adapter she hid under her tongue would help her with that.

" Alright, Arty. I'm ready to go!"

" Well, I'm not! I'm still trying to figure out how to work all this stuff!" She heard her sister growl.

Demeter turned on her scouter to create a visual link with Artemis and helped her open all her charts and maps for the casino. " Ready now?"

" Yeah. Alrighty...looks like you'll need to head for the back of the building. Your maps say a weak point is there and you should be able to exploit that."

" Cool! I'm _so_ ninja!" Demi giggled as she went to go leap from the top of the roof to the one below, but missed and leaded on top of a small street vendors unattended roof and crashed through the thin fabric; breaking the stand. " OW! How come Gohan makes this look so easy?"

" Just get moving! Trying double jumping next time!" Arty sighed

" Wait, read that to me again?"

" Are you serious? Hold on!" Artemis sighed deeply before she spoke again. " alright, it says here... ' for one to increase his or her distance and height in jumping, One must perform a double jump. To do this, One must jump in the air, then; while still aloft, One must throw their weight into a tight spin creating enough force to throw the body upward; like another jump.' That does sound to hard."

" So it's a jump and a spin? I could do that!" Demi puffed out her chest and began running toward a low roof. She jumped, threw her body into a tight flip, and leaded on the roof. She looked around before grinning and jumping up and down. " I totally double jumped! I rock! No! Gohan's family rocks! Whoo!"

" Hey! Dimwit! You're running late!" Artemis shouted, breaking her little sister from her happiness. Demi gasped and took off toward the back of the target building.

~ Las Vegas Hunt: Blurring the Lines ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was keeping a lookout for any strange behavior among the arriving guests. Normally, she would approach a person and create a small conversation, Gohan would then charm them and see if that got them anywhere. Though she found no guest that struck her odd yet, she was beginning to question her faith in Gohan.

Knight was the only person she knew that could easily talk people into a frenzy or a blush, but now Gohan? When they first met, he didn't seem so smooth; polite, but not _smooth_. Now he seemed he could talk his way around anyone! Was it this heat he was in? No, it couldn't be. Vegeta nor Goku had changed any and now that she thought about it, she couldn't smell him anymore.

" Videl? You seem troubled. Care to share?"

Videl quickly turned to see Gohan behind her. Wonder written on his face, but a playful smirk was gracing his thin lips.

~ That smirk! It reminds me of Knight's smirk! Could he be...could he really be Knight?~ She thought. The very second that entered her mind her stomach roared in defiance. Was she about to dance cheek to cheek with the offspring of her mother's killer?

" Videl? Videl? Hey! Are you in there?"

" Huh?" She looked at him again. The smirk was gone and was replaced with a frown. His brow was scrunched up in worry at her odd behavior. He...he couldn't be...No, if he was, he wouldn't show so much concern...right? " I'm okay, Gohan."

" You are not good at lying, Videl. It does not suit you anyway." He took her hand in his and placed his other one on top of it. " Will you tell me, or must I guess?"

" ...Gohan...do you know why I chase Knight so restlessly?" She had to tell him. She had to tell him the truth of her mission.

" I though it was because he was a bad guy. Is there more to it then that?"

" Yes. Gohan...he...his mother...She killed my mother." Videl whispered, though Gohan was able to hear clearly.

He was in shock! There was no way this could be true! His mother? A murderer? There was no record of that in her stories, but there _was_ tell of a female detective that she was friends with that was killed by the very thieves he was after. Was that it? Was that detective Videl's mother? " Videl...I'm...I'm so...so sorry! I had no idea!"

" She sent a note to my mom; warning her about something. She had to have done it! And now her son thinks he can just do what ever he wants! I'm going to catch them both, Gohan, and make them pay!" Videl growled as she gripped Gohan's hand as she fought back tears so she would not show weakness nor ruin her makeup.

" I know you will, Videl. I know." Gohan brought her to his hard chest and held her head there, so the world could not see her like this. To see her so weak and fragile hurt him, but to know that he and possibly his own mother was the cause killed him. He almost felt compelled to tell her the truth. To show her that he was Knight and that he was willing to go quietly. He couldn't though. She was chasing the wrong thief, but he was helping her catch the right ones! He was helping her to revenge on the _true_ murderers, even if she didn't know it just yet.

~ Vegas Theft: Back Entrances and Guns ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Alright, Artemis. I'm here at the weak point. What's the next step?"

" Nice! You're doing pretty well so far, Sis! So, the next step is to squeeze through that crawl space in the wall and move through the air ducts."

" What? Are you serious? Are you sure you're reading my plan right?" Demeter pulled out her small flashlight from her pack back and peered into the dark hole.

" Just start crawling! It can't be that bad!"

Demeter sighed, but got on her belly and started to crawl. She had her head inside the hole when she saw a spider run across her path; mere inches from her face. Demeter screamed and quickly removed herself from the hole; shaking her hands through her hair wildly. " SPIDER! THERE'S SPIDERS IN THERE!"

" DEMI! DEMETER! SHUT UP! YOU'LL GET CAUGHT!" Artemis yelled, trying to reason with her panicked sister.

" Who goes there?" A rough voice came from the corner of the building. It was a large guard with a gun in hand. " Who are you?"

Demeter quickly dropped her disguise and ran to the guard. " Oh, mister! Do you see any spiders in my hair?"

The guard was stunned as he watched the small girl. He hated spiders, so he helped her look through her locks and patted her head. " No. No spiders. Why where you going under there anyway?" He eyed her suspiciously.

" My, my ring rolled into that hole I was trying to get it, Sir. My late sister gave me that ring..." Demi forced fake, hot tears to crowd her eyes, adding to her lie.

The guard frowned at the young girl; feeling bad for the young thing, he decided to help her. " Alright, Miss. I'll help you get your ring."

" Y-you will? Really? Oh, what a gentleman!" Demi jumped as she followed the guard into the building and to where the hole led to. To her surprise, there _was_ a ring there! Someone above must of been watching her!

" Is that it?" The man asked as he picked up the ring, handing it to her.

" Yes! Oh, Thank you! Thank you so much!" Demi thanked as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small, round ball. " Here! For helping me!"

The guard took the ball and before he had a chance to ask what it was, it opened up and sleeping gas poured out; putting him into a deep sleep.

" That was the SCARIEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! You are _**never**_ allowed out of my sights again, but great acting though!" Arty congratulated.

" Yeah, well. Did you place this ring here?"

" No. Now, get back into costume and get going!"

Demeter snapped her fingers and was back into her Knight costume, but she frowned at the sleeping man. " I can't just leave him here..." she picked him up and propped him up against the wall and placed two hundred dollar bills in his hand. " There!"

" You're too cute some times, Demi. Now, with the pictures Gohan took of this place we know that the staff piece is in the lowest part of the casino and that it's being used to stir his drug mixtures. So that's where you need to get to."

" Alright! I'm on my way!"

~ Vegas Hunt: Dancing Dangerously ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Are you sure you're okay, Videl?" Gohan asked for the third time. Since she had told him the truth of her mission, he had been watching her closely for anymore signs of weakness.

" I said I'm fine, Gohan. You'll worry yourself into an early grave if you don't stop asking me! Just keep a look out for anything that seems out of the ordinary."

" But if I do that, then I wouldn't be able to look for Knight."

" What? And why not?" she turned to look at him when she felt herself quickly spun and dipped.

" Because I would be staring at you all night, my sweet angel." He chuckled slightly at her shocked and blushing face.

" You devil, you." She giggled, but her eyes widen as she felt his tail caress her bare thigh. He must of worked it underneath her dress when he dipped her. " Remove your tail from there!" She gasped as he pushed the cold metal ring against her heated skin.

" Now how did it get up there? Must have a mind of its own." He purred as he slowly drew it down her leg to have it flick at her ankle in a teasing manner.

" Gohan, remember that I'm a cop who's on duty and I can always arrest you for assault; plus, I have my knee angled right at your jewels." She growled as she harshly pushed her knee forward and watched his eyes widen in horror.

" Y-yes well...I will keep that in mind." He brought her back up and cleared his throat. That certainly put him in his place, as well as off his game. Though, he was fast to recover. " Can't really blame me though, can you?"

" I can and will. Keep your tail in check, Mister. You wouldn't want to lose it." she smirked as she watch his face darken and his tail stiffen a tad.

" Yes, well, let us find the others. Maybe they found something." he cleared his throat again to try and remove the lump of nerves that were caught there.

" Right. The dancing will begin shortly anyway."

They walked hand in hand to see that the three adults had already gathered and was about to go in search for them.

" Looks like you read our minds! We were about to start looking for you two." Goku smiled as he handed Videl a small cup filled with punch.

" I haven't seen anything odd, but I have noticed that the host is very nervous. He's been staring at us and might be suspicious. We need to distract him, or at least cool his heels." Vegeta informed, his arms crossed and his face stoic.

" Maybe we should start looking around the building. All the guests are here and the party will start soon. I don't think Knight is the type of person who would take the front door anyway." Goku suggested.

" You all have a point, but how are we to sneak around? He must have all kinds of traps set up and guards around every corner who could easily radio for help." Videl reasoned with them. " I know that you guys can withstand bullets and have nothing to fear, but this is _my_ case and if anything goes south, I'm the one who would get in trouble."

" Well, this Knight guy seems like a huge flirt. I'd bet my badge that he'll show up here when he has the goods just to talk to you, Videl. Maybe we should work on blocking all the exits for when he comes this way." Yamcha said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

" If you keep thinking like that, I'll give you that raise! Alright. That's the plan. Block all the easy routes and led him to the front door. If things go our way, we'll bag _both_ of these low-lives and head home!" Videl smiled as she gave everyone the thumbs up.

As they parted from one another, the party began and the music started to play. Everyone grabbed a partner and began to dance. The motions appeared to be a fast foxtrot, or quickstep. This made Gohan smile wickedly due to the fact that he _loved_ the foxtrot. With Videl as his partner, he was floating on cloud nine, the only problem he could possibly have is that she couldn't keep up with his quick step.

" Shall we? I must admit that this style of dancing is my favorite and you'll find no one better at it." Gohan smirked as he bowed to the equally smirked Videl.

" Oh? Is that so? I hope you're right because I can trot like no other."

Gohan chuckled as he reached for Videl's hand and entered the dance floor. Their steps were fast and light, on time and on point with the music that now filled the room. They moved gracefully as though they had done the number many a time with one another so that it seemed second nature.

Bruno watched the two dancers; their skill and grace far beyond the other's that they were easy to spot. He smiled as he watched the quick dips and spins; the short kicks and tapping feet. He was amazed at the talent this two children had! What passion they had for not only the dance, but for the_ show_ of the dance!

" Look there. See those two; the _real_ dancers? Place the lights on them. Let everyone see how the dance is to be done." Bruno said to his guards, who bowed and did as told.

The music ended and Videl and Gohan pulled away from on another slightly. They were beaming ear to ear.

" So you can dance. I thought you were all talk." Videl teased as she fixed his bow tie.

" I only talk a good game if I can bring it. I must say, your trot was one to be admired." Gohan smiled as he held her hands in his and his tail caressed her hip.

" Are you asking for trouble? Or is that just your way of being friendly?"

" Both. Depends on what kind of trouble." He gave her a brilliant smile as she shook her head at him.

Suddenly, lights flashed on and were angled at the pair and the next number was beginning to play. It was a tango number; which caused the pair to smile. This was the perfect number for them to dance to as the lights, and thus the host, were watching them with baited breath.

They quickly readied themselves and began to dance. It seemed that they were even better at the tango then they were the foxtrot! Their head snaps were sharp and controlled, the slamming of their feet demanded attention and respect.

Vegeta stood in a corner and watched the two. He was curious at the fact that Gohan bore no scent where he should be overflowing with it. He had been, in fact, using Gohan to see how his heat would go, since his son was also a half breed. This heat seemed very odd; like it wasn't even there. Was he blocking it out? Did he have that much control?

" Whatever. At least I don't have to try and push them together anymore." He groaned and turned his head to look at Goku and Yamcha. They had been trying to dance too, but not doing very well. " Maybe it was a good thing that mutt came with us this time."

During the dancing; Gohan had been sneaking small feels and teases that was driving Videl mad. Though, she had been doing the same, just not bold as his. She knew he wasn't going to move on her, but he was talking a good game.

" This light makes you shine, Videl. Like a full moon against the calmest waters." Gohan said as he dipped her.

" With your tail, I thought you couldn't look at a full moon." Videl teased as she was lifted up and was brought back against his firm chest.

He chuckled before he spoke, " Then I suppose I should look away...before it is too late."

" I think you'll be fine as long as you don't stare." She giggled as he smiled at her, a light blush gracing him.

~ Vegas Theft: Fooling the Players ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demeter huffed and puffed; she felt utterly exhausted after all the jumping and the landing on tiny things and running away from guards. She never wanted to do this again. Next time there was a formal dance, Gohan would just have to suck it up.

" Arty...I'm...I'm on the lowest floor...What now?"

" You sound tired, Sis." Artemis teased.

" Screw you. What's next?" Demi barked. She had never had her feet hurt as much as they do know. All she wanted was to sit down and relax; in fact, she'll have Gohan rub them!

" Temper, temper! Look, there should be a huge mixing pot or grinder that the staff piece should be attached to. I think it's the lever. Look for it on the side of the grinding pot, okay?"

" Alright. Hey, Arty? Can you make me some hot coco when we get back?"

" Of course dear."

Demeter smiled as she gathered her strength and started heading further down the tiny hallway, but before long, she stopped in her tracks at the mere sight of all the lasers that were crammed into the small passage.

" Aw, man! Really? Lasers?" Demi cried as she drew closer to them and studied there movements. They were too fast to just jump through or dodge, and the small gaps that were between each burning light was too small to crawl through. " arty? Hey, does the book say anything about going through lasers or something like that?"

" Lasers? Let's see...Oh! You can walk right through them if you turned invisible by using 'shadow power'."

" That sounds tough. Anything else?"

" ...Nope. You wanna hear how to do it?" Artemis asked.

Demeter huffed as she crossed her arms and stared at the apposing task. She remembered Gohan learning to use this shadow power stuff and he was always tired afterwards. She had to find another way. She looked around and smiled. There were stationary gaps at the top of the grids! She could just jump right through them!

" What's that super long high jump called? Read me it!" Demi demanded.

" huh? It's the...uh...feral pounce! It says here that ' one must channel the strength of a tiger and leap as though one was such. To do this, one must get low; using all four limbs, and push off toward the intended target'. That sounds...odd." Arty cocked her eyebrow and sighed, " Are you really gonna try this?"

" duh! As long as I don't have to mess with those shadow powers." Demi growled as she lowered herself to the floor and threw herself into the air; barely making it through the gap. As soon as she landed, she leaped again and again until she was through the mess of lasers. " Yes! I'm awesome!"

" Shhh! You're not out of there yet! Just get the piece and head for the stage!" Arty growled and closed her side of the link.

" oh yeah." Demi quickly scanned the area and smiled as her eyes laid upon the old piece. That Bruno guy was using it to keep stirring his spiecal blend of drugs around. The magnetic charge that was in the staff piece was perfect for purifying the drug; thus making it stronger.

Demeter sneunk up to the object and rubbed her chin. Her hat bomb wasn't strong enough to blow it out of place and she wasn't strong enough to just pull it away from the machine. She had to think of something and fast, before she was caught!

She growled in faustration. This room was empty and had nothing she could use to help her get her item out. She gripped Gohan's cane and slammed it against the machine. To her surpirse, it dented a little. If she was able to put a deep enough dent, then the gears would stop turning and the piece should fall right out! Demi began whacking the oversized mixing bowl as hard and as fast as she could until she heard the machine shut down and the staff piece fall right on to the floor.

She quickly scooped up her prized and began to head toward the ballroom.

~ Vegas Hunt: Get'em, Gohan! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl and Gohan had been talking while they danced; though it was between the flirting they were both doing. They spoke of books and shows they liked, adventures they have had, and stupid things they had done. They laughed freely; like they were alone and was merely dancing because there was music in the background. It felt so easy to be happy around each other, like they grew up with one another down the hall or across the street.

" You really thought that your mom was a robot when you were four?" Videl snickered at her blushing friend.

" Well, I never saw her get tired or slow down so I thought that she ran off batteries. You should of been there when a gave her a pack for Mother's Day." Gohan laughed as he saw Videl break down with laughter. He loved that sound; her laughter. It was sweet and was real; not the kind that someone forces, but a _real_ laugh.

" Oh, I wish I was!" videl started to calm down from her fit of luaghter and stared up at Gohan. He was so handsome, and he was a joy to be around. She nuzzled her face in his chest and gave a small, content sigh. She was just so happy to have someone to talk to. After her father said he defeated Cell; which she now knows better, they never really got to talk anymore. She had felt so alone then.

" Hey, Videl?"

" Yes, Gohan?" She turned to look up at him and saw that his eyes shined with nervousness and curiosity.

" could I...would you mind if...could we..." He growled at himself for not being able to ask a simple question, so he just drew in a deep breath and said it. " May I kiss you?"

Videl was shocked! He was asking permission to kiss her? But, kiss her how? A peck? Where? On the cheek? The lips? The hand maybe? She drew herself from her fears and smiled sweetly at him. " It would of been more romantic if you had just done it." she teased.

" Yes, well. You still have your knee angled at my crown jewels and handcuffs on your person. I did not want to take the chance." He smiled sheepishly as he gave her a almost pleading look, " So? Is that a no?"

She giggled at him and said nothing as she gently guided his lips onto hers. She felt him stiff in shock , but quickly wrap his arms around her figure tighter and respond to her.

It was soft and sweet at first, both too scared to go further until Gohan slipped his tongue across her lower lip and gave a small sound that resembled a whine. She smiled against his thin lips before she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

That, too, started off timidly, but it did not take long for it to intensify. Both were fighting for control of the kiss; which one would led this dance? It seemed that both were equally matched; when Gohan would go to pin her, she would skillfully move away. They continued to do this until both had to pull away for air.

Their faces were flushed and lungs were burning, but that didn't stop the smiles that grew on their lips.

" That was my first." Videl whispered, though it seemed like it was more to herself then to Gohan.

" Mine as well." He smirked as he drew her closer to him and leaned his face mere inches from hers. " I am honored you had let me be the first."

" Gohan." She sighed as she drew closer for another mind-numbing kiss.

" I'm sorry I'm late, but I forgot my tux."

Everyone turned to see who had said such a thing when they gasped. It was Knight! He was standing on a balcony, holding a strange object like a trophy. " But no matter, I have what I want."

Videl growled as she threw herself from Gohan's hold and drew her gun. " Freeze, Asshole! You're under arrest!"

" Again? Might I say though, you look splendid in that dress. It really suits you! Though, your boy seems quite shocked. You might want to tend to him" Knight chuckled as he pointed toward Gohan; who was indeed shocked.

~ Demi, you ass! You could of been a little late for once!~ Gohan growled as he shook his head and pointed toward Demi.

" Is that him?"

" Well, no duh! Of course it's him! Get out of your daze and tackle him!" Videl ordered.

Gohan smiled; she was a bossy cop! He liked it though. " But the other people will see me use our powers. We can't have that...and who's going after Bruno?"

Videl's eyes widen, she forgotten about him! " Goku! Arrest Bruno!"

" Really? I get to arrest someone? Yes!" Goku smiled as he quickly climbed the stairs and began to give chase after the drug dealer.

"Vegeta! Yamcha! Block the exits! Tonight, he's not running away!" Videl growled as she began to fire at knight.

He dodged the bullets and jumped down onto the dance floor, landing in front of Videl and Gohan.

" Gohan, was it? You think you can catch me? I do beg you to try!" Knight taunted.

Gohan growled as he lunged forth, but Knight slipped away and chuckled. Gohan had to try and suppress a smile; this idea was working perfectly! With him 'trying' to tackle 'Knight' Videl couldn't shoot at Demi because Gohan was in the line of fire.

" Stand still!" Gohan barked; though it lacked bite.

" My, what a temper you have! Oh well, time for an exit!" Knight smiled as he drew a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it hard against the floor.

The room filled with a thick, black smoke. The sound of coughing was loud and over powering to the ears. As soon as it came; it left, and Knight was gone.

" DAMN HIM!" Videl roared. " How does he do that?"

" Hey, I got Bruno." Goku smiled, but then sighed as he saw everyone's faces. " He got away, huh?"

" There's nothing that can be done about it. Let's just turn in this guy and go back for some rest." Videl placed her pistol back in its holster and they all left.

~ Vegas Hunt: The Note is...Different.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl had said her goodbye to Gohan and was now in her own room. Her night had been wonderful except for that jerk, Knight. She was going to receive another kiss, too. She sighed to herself as she glanced her to her night stand and gasped. A card!

_Dear Videl and Gang,_

_I had a wonderful night, thanks to you. I'll be in Moscow! See you there!_

_Knight._

Videl stared at the card. Something about it struck her as odd. It was too short and some off the words were wrong. It should have said ' Company', not ' Gang' and he did not properly sign it as his own. What's more is that the style of writing was off. The letters were more controlled and straight while on the other notes they were flowing and loose.

Something wasn't right. The person they saw tonight...wasn't Knight, it was an accomplice! Does that mean...Gohan _is_ Knight? And that he had a lackey go and do his work while he played?

No, it seemed that the false Knight was really insulting Gohan and Gohan seemed like he was getting very mad at the person. That and he was genuinely shocked when he first saw Knight! Gohan couldn't have been on it.

~ But I have to keep my guard up! He was acting too weird tonight for me not to! If I see him in Moscow...I'll have to arrest him.~

Here it is! Do you like? Send me your reviews, though I warn you, flames will be met with violent squirrels eating your face. You have been warned! Now review!


	13. Moscow Missions

Demi here with chapter 13! This is a special chapter because Videl will be taking this as a solo flight! So, with tensions running high between everyone, how will Gohan play it out? And how will he keep the field to his advantage?

Videl sighed as she boarded her plane; alone. Goku and Vegeta had 'personal business' to attend to and Yamcha deserved a break after all the running around they had done. She was beginning to miss them now. Even when they were yelling over a bag of food or asked stupid questions.

She was missing Gohan too, but not as badly as she used to. No, she had to keep her guard up around him. He wasn't acting right and neither was Knight. That wasn't him at Vegas and it wasn't him who wrote that card to her. Was it just a coincidence? She didn't know.

Videl made herself a promise that if she saw Gohan at Moscow, then she would have to arrest him under suspicion. She feared that if she did that, then it might ruin her chance with him, but she feared him being Knight even more. The thought made her sick, but she had to be safe. She couldn't let a guy like Knight run free. What if stealing was only the beginning for him? What if he turned out like his mother, Breeze?

Her head began to throb; she was thinking too hard, too much, too deeply. She wanted to call someone to talk to; get her mind off things, but she couldn't. Everyone was probably busy. Her team was, her father was, and Gohan; well, he wasn't but she couldn't call him now. He was, no matter how badly she hated admitting it, was a suspect. Her only one, too.

The flight was boring and wore heavy on the teenager. She found herself sighing a lot or closing her eyes and not opening them for an hour or so. This was how her trip went.

~ Back with Goku and Vegeta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both sayians were at Capsule Corps, due to the fact their wives wanted to make a large feast for them. Both women worked happily in the kitchen, though sometimes you could hear them giggle.

" I'm just going to say this now, Goku." Vegeta suddenly growled, " I think your son is that thief."

" ...I'm not so sure if he is or isn't, Vegeta. He's not acting right, that's for sure." Goku sighed as he sipped on his tea. " I think calling him Knight is a little soon, but I'm not blind."

" Not blind, huh?" Vegeta chuckled to himself.

" One thing that keeps me from saying that Gohan _is_ Knight is the moves that Knight used, and how is he hiding his chi so low? And how was Gohan at the ball with us and Knight in the ball room at the same time?" Goku fought.

Vegeta sighed in thought. " You're right, but I still think it's Gohan! However, I'm now curious how he just disappeared like he did in Paris."

" I wonder how he was able to dodge you and then hit you so hard without chi!" Goku was growing excited now. If his son knew all this cool tricks, then maybe he'd teach him some! " Why don't we get his number and ask him?"

" Yeah, let's ask him if he's Knight or not and see if he'll tell us the truth. Fool! He'll lie to us!" Vegeta growled.

" What are you two talking about?" Bulma asked as she brought them a plate of small appetizers for them to snack upon.

" We are talking about how we both think that Gohan is also Knight." Vegeta blankly said.

" WHAT? Are you serious? There is NO WAY that MY Gohan is a thief!" Chichi screamed.

" But, Chi...You haven't seen the guy. He looks like Gohan, he acts like Gohan, and he's smart like Gohan." Goku looked at his wife to see her burning rage shine through her eyes.

" No! He's on a culture study with Artemis and Demeter!" Chichi yelled.

" Yeah, like the sisters are such angels." Vegeta rolled his eyes. " If there was anyone he would go into ' the business' with, it would be those two demons."

" Hey! I like the sisters! They're wonderful little girls!" Bulma smacked Vegeta across the head lightly.

" Have you two thought about all they could lose if they were caught? We would never look at them the same and would have to spend their young lives in jail! And what of the sisters? I mean, Baba would have them enrolled in a private school for witches! They would lose their freedom! All of them!" Chichi explained, then began to grit her teeth. " and Gohan...oh! If he _was_ Knight, then I'll make him wish he was never BORN!"

Everyone stared at Chichi; though, she was to caught in her thoughts to noticed.

" Yeah...I never thought of that..." Goku cleared his throat and tugged on his collar.

" Indeed. Your son wouldn't risk it." Vegeta just sipped his tea in nervousness. Goku's wife was a demon in his eyes. Perhaps _that_ was where Gohan had gotten his new powers.

~ Moscow Theft: Observe and Gather ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight smiled as he was stationed on top of a large building and was balancing on top of a spire. He was scanning out the area with his binoculars so he could know where certain places were.

He was really thinking about his kiss with Videl. It had butterflies fluttering through his stomach and fire running through his veins. He felt as though he was on cloud nine or even ten! _She_ kissed _him_! It was she that made the first move! Even when she couldn't smell him! Oh, what a wonderful feeling he had running through him now! He could flying without the use of chi if he really wanted to; but sadly, he had work to be done and he had to focus.

" Hey! Knight! Are you getting the pictures? I haven't received any yet."

" Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll start taking them now. Sorry about that, Demi." Knight blushed as he started to snap some pictures of the surrounding areas and alleyways. " Do you think Videl bought our swap?"

" I think so, but I'm not sure." Demeter said and then laughed. " Hey! Why don't we bug her room? She's got a room in The Two doves Hotel; room 220, I think."

" What? Where's that at? I can't read a single sign here! Or understand these people." Gohan groaned as he remembered his encounter with the locals.

~ Flash Back: Setting Up the Safe House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where's the bathroom? I gotta go." Gohan asked the sisters as they were setting up all their equipment in their new safe house.

" I don't know! Go ask one of the locals who live here!" Artemis yelled as she lifted a computer from the floor and onto the small table that was in the corner of the rented space. The place was cheap and had several people living under the same roof.

" But I can't speak Russian!" He whined. " Demi, can you?"

" Nope! I can't speak another language to save my life!" She laughed as she watched her friend squirm. " just ask around."

" Fine. I think there's a little old lady that's across from us. I'll ask her."Gohan groaned as he left the two laughing hyenas he called 'friends'.

He approached the door and gently knocked. It didn't take long for said lady to answer it.

She smiled at him and said something to him in her native tongue; Russian.

" Um, hello. I was wondering if you knew where the restroom is?" Gohan watched her face to see if she understood and smiled as she patted his head and offered him inside. Gohan happily followed inside and into what looked like a kitchen. He then saw her grab a plate of freshly baked cookies and turned to him. She spoke again to Gohan, but he did not understand.

" Oh, no cookies. I need to use the restroom." Gohan said again, but when he finished talking, the lady placed a cookie in his hand and made a 'eat' gesture.

Gohan sighed, but took a bite of the treat so he did not seem rude. To his surprise, the simple cookie was delicious! He couldn't help but take another bite and finish the small treat. He rubbed his tummy and smiled at her.

" Thank you! It was very good!" He received another pat and another cookie. He took another bite and looked around the small room and tried to ask her again. Gohan waved to get her attention and blushed as he spoke. " Toilet?"

The old lady merely rubbed her chin and then began to search her kitchen for something. Gohan watched her as she moved around aimlessly, but blushed as she came back to him with a pencil and a small notepad. He blushed as he took the items and drew a toilet and gave it back to her.

The old woman laughed for several minutes before she looked back at the young boy. She put the items down and extended her hand for him to take, which he did so. She led him down a small fleet of stairs and around a corner to the public rest room. She turned around, patted his head, and left.

~ Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight smiled at the memory. She was a nice old lady and her cookies were worth coming back for! His mother didn't even make cookies that had such a kick to them.

" Look, I'll upload a translator to your binoculars so you can read the signs and stuff, but understanding the people...use a notepad!" Demi laughed as she killed the link.

Knight sighed as he began to read the signs and searched for the hotel. He had to be extra careful since he was doing all this in the middle of the day, but from what they heard about this chick; they were going to have to work day and night!

This woman was crazy! Her name was Bella Mormen and she was dangerous. She was the leader of a huge mobster ring in Russia and was even found world wide! They were the biggest and most feared mobster ring around these parts.

This girl had all the top notch security devices that money could buy! What made matters worse though, is that she knew they where coming. She increased security ten fold and the place was now swarming with her lackeys.

Knight had finally found the hotel and entered through an outside air vent. He found Videl in her room, sitting on her bed looking through files. He could tell she had a rough flight and wasn't feeling well.

His heart fluttered when he saw her lick her lips and place a pencil; along with a strand of hair, behind her ear. She wore her hair in a pony tail allowing him to see her beautiful face. Her eyes were focused on what she had found and had no idea that he was spying on her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her phone rang.

" Hello? Oh! Goku! And Vegeta? What's up?...No, I haven't seen him here and that's a good thing too because I'd have to arrest him!...Huh? Because...well, he's my only suspect so far and the last time we saw Knight, well it wasn't him...Yeah, I know...You think so too? Then...Huh? It _might_ be him...maybe it was just coincidence though...You...you think he's a demon? Vegeta! I don't think he's a demon!...You mean to say that you guys don't know those moves?...Then Gohan shouldn't know them either, right?...then maybe he _isn't_ Knight...We'll just have to keep an eye on him...Alright...I'll see you guys in a week. Bye."

Videl hung up the phone and sighed as she rubbed her head.

Knight was shaking in his boots. She hadn't bought the swap; in fact, she now thinks it's _him_, along with Goku and Vegeta! This was horrible! This was exactly what they _didn't_ want to happen! And now, he couldn't see Videl as himself because she was going to slap the bracelets on him! Knight shook the thoughts away and headed out of there; he needed to tell his gang.

~ Moscow Hunt: A Russian Chaser ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was out scouting the area for Knight. She knew he was already here and was probably out looking for ways in or was scouting out the area as well. There was no way she was letting him go this time and since she was by herself this time she was going to have to be extra careful.

Her feet were killing her and she was getting tired. She couldn't read any of the signs so she had no idea were she was and she was starving! She should have ate something before she went out hunting for this asshole.

" Aw! My sweet Videl! Who would of guessed I would find you here!"

Videl turned to see Knight on top of the building right behind her; smirking down at her and tilting his hat slightly toward her.

" You! Stay right where you are and put your hands in the air where I can see them!" She ordered as she drew her gun and sighted it on him.

Knight placed his hands in front of him in a playful manner. " Now, now, Videl. No need for that, is there?"

" Shut up and raise them!" She ordered. When he didn't respond, she fired at his feet.

" What an aim you have! And a strong finger to go along with it!" He chuckled and tapped his fingers on his chin. " Where are your friends? Could they not make it?"

" They're busy right now, but that's the least of your problems, Thief!"

" You're so beautiful when you're mad. The greatest artist should be honored to paint you...just so I may steal it."

" Cut the crap and get down here, or do I have to come up there?"

" Can you? I would love to see you-!" Knight stopped talking when Videl jumped up onto the rooftop with him. " - try...Well! _This_ is unexpected."

Videl pointed her gun at him and smirked. " Get on your knees."

" Now, I told you that's not my favorite position. How about a dance instead?" He laughed as he quickly jumped to another building.

Videl was quick to give chase, though some times she would have to take another route then he did because she couldn't run along ropes or jump as far as he could, but she didn't miss a beat. Her ears were ringing because of the loud bang her gun was making, but she wasn't caring right now. All she wanted was to hit that son of a bitch in the leg and see how far he could jump _then_!

" Stop running away!" She yelled at him.

" I'm certainly not going to stay still while you shoot at me!" He laughed as another bullet blew past him.

She was seeing red now. There was no way he could keep this up; no way! He would run out of roof soon and then he would be all hers. All she had to do was keep on him and-! ...He vanished?

Videl had just rounded a corner and was ready to fire another whole clip at him when he just disappeared. She should have been faster! He wasn't on the roofs and he wasn't in the streets. Where could he have gone! She balled her hands into tight fists and roared at the blue sky; cursing him with all her might. Swearing that she was going to capture him no matter what.

~ Moscow Theft: Testing the Waters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight smiled as he listened to Videl's threats and twirled his cane happily. He was using his shadow powers to conceal himself from her eyes. In truth, he was right in front of her. He wished that he would just show up as Gohan and place her within his arms and coax her into a gentle sleep, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he decided on just moving on.

He had told the sisters about their swaps failure and now they were on edge. If they had anymore slip ups, they were done for. Knight knew he needed to be super carful, but he couldn't help but play around with her.

Knight made his way toward a large pub. This was a base for the mob and he needed to stir the bee's nest; so to speak. The plan was to go in and steal some mobster schedules so he could know where everyone would be at what times. The schedules were to be hidden in some animal head or some other thing like that.

He smirked as he wrapped around the back and began to climb up to the roof were Demeter said there was a hole he could squeeze through, but was displeased to find the hole was the chimney.

" Demi, are you serious?"

" What? It's the safest way in!" She replied with a giggle in her tone.

" This is going to be the tightest squeeze ever." He groaned, more to himself then to his friend.

" You can fit! Just...wiggle if you get stuck or something."

Knight groaned again, but jumped on top of the chimney and began to descend into it. The small tunnel hadn't been cleaned in years and the buildup was making the passage tighter than it should have been.

~ This is horrible! I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life! Well, okay, when Master Roshi came to visit for a week _that_ was pretty uncomfortable.~ Knight thought as he wiggled and squirmed down the chimney. He found himself chuckling as he thought of doing this for Goten and Trunks at Christmas time.

He smiled to himself as he felt floor beneath his feet and twisted his body so he could remove himself from the vertical tunnel and enter the small fire pit. It was boarded up for some reason and he needed to get out of here before he developed black lung or some other condition like it.

" Demi. Hey, the fire pit is blocked off. What now?"

" Huh? Blocked you say? Well, I guess you have to come back up and we'll find another way in."

" What?" Knight hissed. He wanted to scream, but knew he had to be quiet. " Are you serious?"

" I'm not kidding..." there was a silence before he heard the sisters bust out laughing. " I'm kidding! That's for making me do all that stuff in Vegas!"

" Oh, Kami, Demeter! I was about to take off this suit and blast my way through here." Knight hissed as he tried to stretch his legs before they began to cramp. " So what's next?"

" Use your cane and get out of there! This part of the pub is unused because of rats. Well, scratch that, they use this part, but that's to feed traitors to said rats."

Knights eyes widened in fear and shock. " Really? Do they really feed people to the rats?"

" Yeah? You didn't know? It's Bella's favorite past time. It's in the files you _supposedly_ read."

"...I skipped that part I guess." Knight gulped as he took his cane in both hands and smashed the boards up with it. He quickly got out of the fire pit and scanned for any man eating rats. He sighed when he found none. " So, the schedules are down here?"

" Yeah. I guess people don't want to be in a dark, enclosed room filled with man eating rats just for some measly schedules." Demeter pondered, but she was unaware that she was freaking her friend out that was in that dark, enclosed room filled with those man eating rats.

" Demeter! I'm not wanting to hear that!" Knight hissed as he began to quickly search the room for some type of stuffed animal. He found it in the corner of the room, but it was _not_ the _animal_ Knight thought he would see.

It was a mummified human being! It sat in a wheel chair and just..._stared_ at him. What was worse was that he could see the schedule book on the mummy's lap, along with the fattest, biggest rat he had ever seen!

Knight felt his heart beat in his chest like a war drum, but it wasn't trying to egg him into war, but get him the hell out of it! Fear gripped his chest, making it feel tight and hard to draw air into his burning lungs. He dared not blink; just in case that rat could see him or if that mummy could move.

" De...Demeter...I-I can't do this..." He whispered.

" What? Gohan? Gohan, are you okay? What's down there! What do you see? TURN ON THE DAMN LINK!"

Knight slowly lifted his hand to the small device on his ear and flipped a switch, allowing the sisters to see what he was seeing. He heard them gasp in fear, but it was different for them. They feared over a sight while he was standing right there with it.

" Okay...look...you just need that book..just grab the book, Gohan." Artemis' tone was soft and due to the fact she used his real name told him that she was scared too.

" ...but...it's..." He couldn't even bring himself to say anything. Since a young age he had a small fear of the dead coming back to life. That was another reason he didn't want to kill anyone; so they couldn't come back and do the same.

" Gohan...What if Videl found you here?" Artemis replied. Her tone was cold and held no remorse.

That snapped him out of it. He couldn't let Videl find him here! He couldn't let her anywhere _near_ this place! This place, along with its vermin, needed to go! Knight snatched the book, waking up the rat and knocking over the mummy, and ran up that chimney like his life depended on it; which in his mind, it did.

He was on top of the roof now; panting and wheezing, but he was out and safe. He was out of that mummy's gaze and was no longer in a room with man eating rats. He felt like celebrating, but it wasn't over yet.

" You okay, Knight?"

Knight looked over to see Demi there with something in her hands. " I am now. What are you doing here?"

" I'mma gonna blow this place up!" She smiled at him.

" There's people inside there! We can't hurt them!" Knight fought back.

" And we won't. See this?" She asked as she held up a small, black sphere. " This is a stink bomb! Only the rats will stay in this place once I drop this puppy down that chimney!" Demi giggled as she dropped the bomb down the hellish portal.

Screams were heard soon after and a flood of people come rushing out of the pub, along with a smell that was inhuman. It stank like nothing Knight had ever smelled before. It made him fall to his knees instantly and felt his stomach convulse in revolt. It took all his power not to expel the contents of his stomach right then and there.

Demi quickly threw another bomb down the chimney and told Knight that they needed to go before the bomb went off. He was happy to leave; taking Demeter into his arms and quickly jumping from roof top to roof top until they were safely back at their safe house.

All there was left to do know was study the book and plan the heist.

That's it! Next chapter is a show down with Bella and a chase with Videl like never before! Review please, but nothing that will anger my squirrels if you will.


	14. Moscow Theft

Demeter her with the other half of our Moscow adventure! This half will contain the heist since all the prep work was done. I wanna thank all my fans for reviewing and reading! Thanks everyone!

It had been a whole day since Demi had blown up the pub. The results were more drastic then they could of imagined. Most of Bella's men ran; abandoning their life of crime for good, the ones that stayed were the true bad asses out of the lot. They still patrolled the streets, as well.

It was a good thing and a bad thing, really. Less people to deal, but the ones that you _were_ dealing with are the guys you want to avoid. There had been a lot of close calls for Knight and his gang because of these guys.

However, not all was bad. Videl was arresting them left and right for all sorts of crimes. It was lucky that she wore a bullet proof vest at all times now and that she was much faster then the mobsters because if she wasn't...well, there would be blood.

The first time Knight had seen Videl get into a shoot out he was throwing things and cursing everyone there; even though he was at the safe house and he was watching through the window; which he almost jumped out of to get to her. It was a good thing Videl was fast on the trigger.

Since then, Knight had been watching her like a hawk; though, with almost no henchmen out patrolling, he was calming down.

" You really had us worried, Knight." Artemis sighed as she sipped her morning coffee.

" Yeah, I thought you were break through the window and smash those guys heads in!" Demi added as she too, sipped her coffee.

" And I _would have_...if you two weren't throwing spells at me!" Knight growled as he crossed his arms while his tail curled around his mug to bring it to his lips.

" Well, as you saw, Videl can handle herself. She doesn't need a stalker." Arty shot back at him. " And your tail exercises are cute."

" I know! It's been fun watching you do stuff with your tail!" Demi cooed.

" Just in case they go to pull it." A smiled, then frowned. " How badly do you think they suspect me?"

" Well...They think it's you, then they don't think it's you. _I _think they're confused. If you hadn't been so flirty with Videl that night..." Demi shot a hard glance at him. She was still mad at all the stuff he had her do.

" If you had let me write the note! My tongue had nothing to do with her suspicion!" Knight tossed his nose up at them, though it only made them snicker.

" Alright, alright...Now, down to business. Today is the day of our heist. Bella is said to be in an old butcher factory and that's were she uses her portion of the staff to cut all her wares." Demeter smiled as she showed them pictures on her slide screen. " Now, there's a cellar door at the back. I know it seems like the perfect entry point, but it's not. We'll be doing something new and go for the front door this time."

" Really? The front door? Won't it be guarded?" Knight asked.

" Okay; let me recap this for you. She owns a butcher shop...she owns; well, _owned_ man eating rats. What do you think she's selling?"

"...People?"

" No! She's killing tigers and other exotic animals for black market restaurants!" Demeter rolled her eyes and glared at him. " 'People'? Really?"

" Well, that's where it sounded like you were going!" Knight fought back.

" Anyway...She'll be in the basement doing the deed, so the front door should be unguarded. When you get inside, you shouldn't try and free any animals."

" Why's that, Demi?" Arty asked.

" We can't let them run free in town and if people feel threatened, they would kill the beast. I'm sure Videl will get them safely home when she arrests Bella while we escape."

" Nice. Have Videl do the heavy lifting. I like it!" Knight smirked to himself.

" Bingo! Now, I know that we don't need the money right now; since Artemis rigged the tables she played at and I had a good, _honest_, streak of luck with the slots, but Bella has a safe that's filled with money! It wouldn't hurt if we dipped our hands into it."

" I see! Knight opens it up and we pocket the dough, right?" Artemis smiled at her sister evilly.

" Correct! So our first plan of action is for all three of us to enter the building undetected, then Knight will open the safe and be on his way to see the crazy butcher while we make off with the cash!" Demi clapped her hands together before turning off the machine and getting up to grab her gear.

~ Moscow Heist: A Safe and A Timer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okay guys. The coast is clear." Knight whispered into his scouter. Soon, the two sisters jumped up from their hiding spots and were beside Knight, who was inside the butchery.

It was dirty and the smell of rot and filth was enough to turn the strongest of stomachs. Without her crew to do clean up, the place was left to the animals; so to speak. It was hard to believe that it had gotten this bad in a day, but from all the roars, chirping, and other noises; it was really no surprise.

" Alright, the safe should be behind a painting." Artemis said as they began to search the front room. They found several paintings, but none held a safe behind them.

" I don't see any safe here guys. Maybe it's in the basement?" Knight asked as he removed the last painting from the wall. Before the sisters could say anything back, a small ticking was heard. It came from the portrait Knight was holding.

" Dude...is it...a bomb?" Artemis asked in shock.

" No! It's a timer safe! From the old days! I remember reading about them in my family's book! We have to crack the code before what ever is in here blows up!" Knight explained as he searched for a dial.

" So it _is_ a bomb." Arty slapped a hand over her face and gave out a huge sigh. " I didn't want to die like this! Death by a painting bomb! Where's the poetry and honor in that!"

" We're not going to die!...Have you found the dial. yet, Knight?" Demeter asked.

" Does it look like it?" He snapped as he continued to feel around the frame of the ticking bomb.

" Oh Lord! We _are_ gonna-! Hey! What's this?" Demi pointed to a small string on the ceiling and tried to jump and grab it, but was too short. " Arty, give me a boost."

" Why?"

" It might help with the painting! It looks like it leads over to where it was anyway. What's the harm?" Demeter argued.

Artemis sighed and got on her hands and knees so her sister could stand on her back. " Ow! Hey, watch where you place your heels!"

" Oh, shut up! At least I'm not wearing pumps and asked you; like what you did to me!" Demi hissed as she yanked on the string.

The whole painting came apart in Knights hands, revealing a small safe. " Huh...I must not have felt the weight difference since I'm used to heavy lifting."

" That's good and all, but if you haven't noticed...that ticking is getting faster." Artemis shot as she rubbed her back and glared at her smiling sister.

Knight nodded as he gently laid his ear near the tumblers and began to turn the dial. He smiled when he heard the tumbler click and the ticking stop. He knew that he had cracked the safe.

" Alright, I'll put this in the van and check to see if the coast is clear." He said as he began to walk out the door.

" Like anyone's out there." Artemis groaned.

~ Moscow Hunt: Caught Red Handed ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was getting bored; fast. She had arrested every mobster wannabe and was know checking houses. She had come across some crazy people here and there. Some seemed to beg her for something while she had a few chase her away with whatever they could grab at the time.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to catch-!

" Knight?"

The thief turned away from a van; having just gotten done placing something inside it, and was now staring at her. His eyes were wide and shocked, but that look completely disappeared and a smirk was now on his lips.

" Videl. How nice to see you here! I was afraid you had left."

" You're not getting away this time, Thief. I dunno how you did the last time, but this time you're mine." She sneered.

" Dear, Videl. I've always been yours to take. And I believe I got away last time by outsmarting you." He teased as he twirled his cane and wagged his tail.

" What?" She pushed her jaws together until they hurt, but when she saw his tail, a smirk appeared. " Some sayian trick?"

" 'Sayian'? What is that? A new slang word?" Knight stopped his actions and brought a hand to his chin to rub it in thought. " I've never been one to really use slangs. I thought you were the same; with your mannerisms and what not."

" It's not a slang word, it's your breed of people!"

" ' My breed of...' What nonsense is this? My breed of people are master thieves! Have you forgotten? I don't know what theses, 'sayians' are, but I am not one of them!" Knight fought back with venom in his voice.

" Then what's with the tail?" Videl had him cornered now. There was nowhere for him to sneak out of in this question.

" My tail? This is all about my tail?" He laughed, then shook his head. " Many people are born with tails! I just happened to be one of them! And if you haven't noticed, it's too long to just have it removed; trust me, I looked into it."

" What? You want it removed?" She was stunned. Vegeta had told her that a sayian took great pride in their tail. She could see that by the way Gohan was always grooming his. So if he wasn't sayian, then he wasn't Gohan; who wanted to _keep_ his tail.

" Of course! It's so noticeable and if you haven't noticed, I'm a thief." He chuckled.

" Just shut up and place your hands in the air!" Videl readied her gun.

" Well, at least you didn't tell me to get on my knees." He smiled as he raised his hands in the air like he was told. " However, I really don't feel up to our little game today." Suddenly; he flicked his tail and a small smoke bomb exploded between the two.

Videl tried to wave it away, but it was to thick. She heard the shriek of tires and knew that he was driving the van to get away from her this time. ~ Damn it! I should have seen that one coming!~ She thought as she ran through the smoke and began to shoot at his tires.

~ Moscow Heist: Change of Plan! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Demi! Arty! Hey, we have a problem!" Knight's voice was a tad panicked for some reason.

" What's up' Knight?" Demeter asked as she and her sister were looking around the rooms more.

" Videl showed up and I'm driving the van to get away from her."

" You're driving my van! But, you can't drive!" Artemis yelled.

" No. He can drive, just not very well." Demeter corrected.

" I had no choice! Trust me, I _don't_ want to be doing this- OH KAMI!"

" What? What did you do?" Artemis was a wreck. Sure, she hated that van, but it was still her first car.

" I hit a pole! Why won't this thing turn all the way?" He asked. Anyone who could hear Knight knew that he was scared and beyond nervous.

" You have to let off of the gas a bit if you want to turn on a dime and not spin out! What's that in the background?"

" Videl...She's shooting at the tires I think. Oh shit! She hit one!" The sisters were barely able to hear him over the pop of the tire and then the loud grinding of the rim. " Look, you two need to get the staff piece while I try and dodge Videl. Hurry because I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Knight yelled, then closed the link.

Artemis and Demeter looked at one another in horror. Gohan was driving the van, Videl was making her shots, and now they had to go steal from the crazy lady. This was the worst career move they had ever made together.

" This sucks." Artemis sighed but turned to her sister and smiled. " Well, at least we get to pound her face in together!" Demeter beamed and nodded her head.

They both ran down into the basement where Bella was waiting.

" Ahhh! And here I was thinking I would be seeing Knight." She taunted through a thick accent. It was apparent that she had be practicing her English.

" Yeah well, he's a tad busy. You can deal with us, though." Arty smirked as she and her sister cracked their knuckles together.

Bella laughed before pulling out a large, blood-covered knife. They knew it was the piece they were after by the odd markings and the oddly shiny metal. " Well then. Let me honor you for your bravery by making you the first humans I ever sold as steaks."

" Oh boy...I dunno if I like that type of honor." Demi cleared her throat.

" Yeah, how about you give us that knife instead?"

" HAH! You little girls will never be missed! Prepare to be a five star course!" Bella charged at the two sisters, who began to run off in different directions.

" Arty! What do we do now! I don't wanna be a five star meal!" Demi cried.

" Didn't you bring your wand?"

" No! Did you?" Demi asked her sister as they both met in the corner of the room.

" No...I didn't think we'd be fighting for our lives right now!" Artemis hissed. " and I'm still practicing finger magic."

" That doesn't matter! It's not like your spells really work anyway!" Demi yelled.

" Hey! I'm practicing! If you're so good, you do something!" Artemis crossed her arms and huffed. They continued to run from Bella, who was now getting quite tired and annoyed due to the arguing witches.

" You know my magic is more on the supportive side! You're the one with offensive based magic."

" Fine! What should I cast? How about a fire charm?"

" Now _you_ wanna start cooking people?" Demeter rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Fine, fine. I'll just turn her into something." Arty growled as she mumbled a few words and snapped her fingers. A white, puffy smoke enveloped Bella; who was gasping for breath at this point, until she could no longer be seen. When it cleared, there was no Bella, but a small rabbit and the staff piece right beside her...it.

" Yeah! It worked! It actually worked!" Demi jumped for joy and hugged her sister before running over the knife and picking it up. " Knight will be happy with us!"

" Yeah, if he hasn't been caught or killed." Arty sighed.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and something large came busting through the cellar doors. It was the van or at least what was left of it.

Gashes and scrapes ran along every side of the machine. It was more silver then paint now and the motor was coughing like a dying animal. Thick, black smoke came from under the hood, which was so smashed up the sisters couldn't believe it was still running at all. Three of the four tires were shot out and the rims really didn't exist since they were grinded down so far.

" Ohhh..." Knight groaned has he held his head in pain.

The two witches jumped in the car; Arty pushing Knight over to the passenger side and Demi hopped in the back. They took off as fast as they could with what they had left. It was a good thing that they stole that safe...they were going to need all the money they could get just to fix the van!

Alright! That's it for Moscow! I know my readers are waiting for some juicy bits, so I _might_ deliver next chapter! We'll just have to read and find out!


	15. A Wild Mardi Gras Night

Okay, this is the 15th chapter of The Dawning of Knight! So, Knight and his gang have finally left Moscow and now on their way to their fourth adventure! Can anyone guess where they are going? Can anyone say... New Orleans during Mardi Gras? The following chapters are going to be action packed and humor filled! So sit tight and read!

"Ohhh. That was horrible. I'm never driving again." Gohan groaned as he leaned against the new and improved Van of Misjustice.

"Like hell you are! It was cheaper to buy a new van then fix the old one but no! Demeter just _had_ to fix. You're lucky she did!" Artemis growled as she pumped gas into her machine.

They were in New Orleans and it was only a day away from one of the greatest parties ever: Mardi Gras. This was a good thing too, because they needed a break and having such a riot in the streets was a great way to have Videl and the others distracted.

"Maybe you should teach me. I mean, it'd be nice to have a car or something." Gohan smiled as he thought of driving Videl places when this was all said and done.

"What? Want to take Videl to Prom and what not?" Arty teased as she placed the pump back in its holster and began to walk into the small store; Gohan was following behind her.

"Yeah, if I ever get into school." Gohan laughed and wrapped his arm around his friend's small shoulders. "I want us to have a good time here. I think we've earned it."

"Once we get all the pieces, are we going to pull off more heists? Or is this it?" Arty asked as she stopped and turned her serious gaze at Gohan.

He was shocked by the question; he had never thought of pulling off more things, but he needed to, it was his way of life now. "Yeah, duh! I'm a master thief! I kind of have to pull off more heists, don't you think?"

"Good! Because next heist I'm picking the target!" Arty roughed up Gohan's messy hair and skipped into the store.

Gohan smiled to himself. He couldn't have picked a better crew, that was for sure.

~ New Orleans: Regroup and Party ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was talking to her team as they flew in to New Orleans. She was excited to be there during this time; too bad it was to chase a thief and not to enjoy the parties. She was telling everyone about her last encounter with Knight and how she didn't think it was Gohan anymore due to their conversations.

Goku and Vegeta was still trying to figure out his moves and was trying to do them themselves. Yamcha was warning Videl about people she should look out for during Mardi Gras. He had been to Mardi Gras several times and knew that there was going to be a lot of drunks or exposed men out there. So he wanted to warn her before hand.

"Maybe we'll see Gohan here. Are you still going to arrest him on the sight, Videl?" Goku asked. He'd hate to see his son in hand cuffs, especially during such a fun event.

"Nah, like I said, I don't think it's him anymore; plus, if I _did_ see him here he'd have a good reason to be here. Who wouldn't want to experience Mardi Gras?" Videl smiled.

"Humph. I don't see why this event is so big, but who am I to judge Earthling ways?" Vegeta growled as he ripped open another bag of peanuts. " And I'm tired of these stupid nuts! I need _real_ food!"

"Relax, Vegeta. We'll be landing in a few minutes and I'll take everyone out for some good, southern cooking!" Videl smiled.

"I'll keep you to that. I just hope you have the money to support this promise." Vegeta chuckled as he popped another peanut into his mouth.

"You know Videl, I think we owe Gohan an apologize." Goku sighed as he pulled out his wallet and looked at one of his favorite pictures. It was of his whole family and they were standing outside their house with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"You wanna tell him that we thought he was Knight?" Yamcha gasped.

"He deserves to know! We can't just lie to him about it." Goku turned back to Videl and smiled. "Plus, you kissed him, so you gotta a least like him enough to tell him the truth."

"You saw that?" Videl blushed deeply and then cleared her throat. " Don't you think he'll be mad?"

"Yeah...but he'll understand!" Goku laughed he watched her blush.

~ New Orleans: A Meal and a Show~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl had taken them to a local restaurant and was eating their meal outside so they could watch the many performers go by.

Many were mimes and other performers that just did it for money, and only for a small amount of time. Others stayed just to joke or play around.

"This is just like the festivals on my home planet." Vegeta mused as he finished his third bowl of jumbo.

"Really? That's so sweet! Then I hope we catch Knight even more now so you can enjoy the party more!" Videl giggled as she wiped her hands on her napkin. She was enjoying the show greatly but when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and gasped. It was Gohan! And he was wearing dress pants and a bow tie! " Gohan?"

"Hey, everyone! How are you guys today?" Gohan asked as the sisters sat down at the table and ordered some tea.

"What are you doing? Where's your shirt?" Goku asked as he pointed his finger at his son. "It's rude to be walking around half nude and all."

"Relax Uncle Goku! Gohan's just showing everyone a good time!" Artemis smiled as she threw Gohan three bowling ball pins to him. Gohan started to juggle them with ease.

"Yeah; plus, it's way hot out today." Gohan smiled as he threw one under his leg and caught it. "Got anything else, Arty?"

Artemis smiled as she pulled out some colorful balls, all different shapes and threw them to him as well. "I'm running out of stuff to toss you, Gohan; plus, juggling is boring."

Gohan caught all his items and put them back into Arty's bag. Then clapped his hands together and smiled. " All right then! I'll do some better tricks!" He smiled as he began to do back flips and tight spins in the air; one after another.

"Wow. Is he always this energetic?" Videl asked as she watched him play.

"Just about. So, Knight's here huh? Perfect place to be if you ask me." Artemis smirked.

"Yes. I'll catch him this time!" Videl growled as she balled up her hands. She went to go say something else when Gohan picked up her chair and laughed; flexing his other arm. "Wha, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Now why would you want me to do that? Aren't you enjoying the view?" Gohan teased as the crowd around him applauded.

"Gohan Son! You put me down this instant!" Videl squealed as he swung her around in the chair; showing her off.

"Well...Alright, if you go out on a date with me."

Everyone was shocked. The sisters nearly died as they choked on their drinks and the adults laughed at the situation Videl had been put in.

"What? Are you serious!" Videl barked, but quickly squealed as Gohan moved his arm higher into the air and laughed.

"A date will set your feet down on the ground, Videl. Or you could jump down. You're not too high up, but who's to say I won't catch you?" His voice was playful, yet it held a mischievous tone to it as well.

Videl weighed her options. She would like to go on a date with Gohan, that she couldn't deny, but she had a job to do and he was only a distraction to her. Could she risk a distraction?... Why not? "Alright, Son. I'll play along since you stuck around at that party for me."

"Oh! Speaking of which! Hey Gohan, we're sorry." Goku said as he scratched his head and smiled, "We all thought you were Knight for a second or two and now we know better."

Gohan slowly put down the chair which held a very nervous Videl and stared at his father in disbelief. "You...you all thought I was Knight?"

"Yeah well...you and he are really similar." Goku nervously chuckled.

"You think I'm similar to a no good thief? " Gohan snarled as he glared upon his father, but then quickly turned his heated gaze upon Videl. "You too?"

"Well...you were acting different and so was Knight and-!"

" I was acting different because I was in heat and I was trying not to rape you! Sorry for not doing so!"

"Hey! You better watch your tone with me, Gohan! I knew you were in heat, but I didn't see Goku or Vegeta acting up!" She growled as she stood to face him.

"Yeah, well my mom wasn't there nor was Bulma. Why would they act up?" He snarled, then threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever! Forget about the damn date! I should have known better to ask anyway." With that, he stormed off; leaving the baffled sisters behind.

"So much for taking it well." Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms. Goku was shocked. He didn't think Gohan would get _this_ mad.

"Well...I think we should go now and umm...catch you guys later!" Artemis smiled as she pulled her sister out of her chair and was about to make a ran for it until Videl shot them a glare and told them to sit down.

" How do I fix it?" Videl yelled at the two girls. She could trust their advice and felt as though even though they weren't the _closest _of friends, they were still friends.

"Well...you both have valid points..." Demi sighed as she scratched her head in confusion. She didn't know what was going on anymore. They were here to relax before pulling off the heist, but now Gohan asked Videl on a date then they were fighting and now they _aren't_ going on the date and now they're both mad! This wasn't what she thought it would be!

"You just have to talk to him. He's just hurt and all; I mean, he just got compared to a thief by his own family and love interest. Those type of people are supposed to respect you...not say they might be a world class criminal." Arty walked up and patted Videl's shoulder as she handed her a key. "Look, he'll more than likely be back at the room so here's the key to get in. Me and Demi will take this guys out for dinner."

" I fully agree with this plan and I want to pick the restaurant." Vegeta quickly added before standing up and forcing everyone into motion.

Within seconds Videl was left alone with a small key that was either the key to her heart beat, or her heart ache.

~ Gohan's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan sighed to himself as he took another long drink of the vodka he purchased on his way back to the room. He was mad, but not as mad as he portrayed himself to be.

He had assumed that Videl would tell him, so he not only had to act surprised, but incredibly mad and hurt. Gohan was mad and hurt, but he had already thrown a tantrum in Moscow.

The alcohol in his system was messing with his judgement and made him sleepy. He needed to just lie down and forget that argument that he purposely caused. He was kicking himself right now but this act should really get her off his trail.

- Knock Knock -

Gohan groaned as he just rolled over in his bed; pressing the back of his head further into his pillow. He ignored the sound of the turning lock and closed his eyes as he was preparing to explain his actions to Artemis and Demeter.

"Gohan?"

Gohan snapped his eyes opened and used his arms to lift his upper body up to see Videl standing in front of him. Her eyes were soft and her lip was redden; possibly because she had been chewing it in thought.

"Wha do ya want?" He slurred.

"You've been hitting the bottle?" she asked as she slowly made her way to his bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"Thought I'd give it a try." He mumbled as he laid down again and sighed. Gohan didn't think she would follow him here, nor did he count on the fact that the sisters would give her the key.

"Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Videl spoke softly to him, but all Gohan could think about was her lips. How red they looked, how full they were.

He quickly rose from the bed and kissed her; his tongue sliding across her bottom lip. He could feel the small teeth marks across her lips before he slipped it into her mouth.

Videl was shocked at first, but fell into the kiss happily until she was able to taste the alcohol he had consumed. She pulled back quickly and gasped. It was so strong and horrible tasting!

"What's wrong?"

"Geez! That stuff tastes horrible! How could you drink it?" she barked as she glared at him.

Gohan just shrugged as he moved closer to her and smirked evilly. He wrapped his tail around her and kissed her neck; nipping at the skin and sucking it as well. He enjoyed listening to her moans and feeling her hot pants run against his own neck; which now itched for her teeth to bite into. "How's this then?" He purred.

"You...you aren't going to mark me are you?"

The question took him back a bit. Was he going to mark her? He wanted to, but he didn't want to. Hell, was he even going to mate with her now? He felt the dull ache in his lower regions and knew the answer for his last question, but she needed to comply with it first.

"No. It's to soon for that." He nuzzled her cheek with care and pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. They were relieved, but he could see a small layer of disappointment there too. "I'm not sure what we're doing right now."

"Well..." Videl smiled as she gently ran her fingers up and down Gohan's wrapped tail, "It seems that we're having a little fun. A Stress reliever almost."

Gohan shivered due to her fingers stroking his tail and her sultry voice that rang in his rings like crystal. She knew what to say, how to say it! He nearly lost all concern for if she complied or not!

Videl could now smell his scent. It was strong, but not a coughing strong, but a _man_ type of strong. It smelled like you were in the middle of a forest during a rain storm. She could almost hear the sounds of a running river, now full of water and raging. She smiled at him as she slowly drew her nails down the length of his tail one last time.

Gohan then quickly pinned her to the body, using a hand to capture both of hers and force them over her head. He smiled evilly down at her before he leaned forward to kiss her collar bone.

Videl could feel his arousal against her thigh, and felt nervous and excited all at the same time! Were they really going to do this?

"Gohan-! **GOHAN!**"

Gohan quickly rose from Videl to see everyone standing there; Demeter holding bags full of food, watching them with lax jaws that hung as far as they could go.

"Wha?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my bed!" Artemis roared.

"I'm...we were...just..talking?" He was red from red to toe in shame and embarrassment. Here he was; on top of a flushed girl with a massive boner that could probably take an eye out.

"Go, Gohan! Whooo!" Yamcha cheered before he went back to his own room. Vegeta and Goku walked in and took a quick look at their necks before speaking.

"You guys were about to do something very serious. You know that?" Goku warned as he threw Gohan a throw blanket so he could hide himself.

"We...it just..." He couldn't find any words to say, but he did know was that he wanted another drink of vodka and to finish messing around with Videl. Was this because of the booze?

"Who cares. We were expecting it anyway a few weeks ago." Vegeta groaned. "Just let them finish."

"Vegeta! They're just kids! And a few weeks ago was rut and you and I both thought he couldn't wait it out so it was just easier to expect it!" Goku hissed before he turned to Gohan and sighed. "Now Gohan. I know that things are a little fuzzy right now. But you know that sleeping with Videl might not be a wise decision. I mean, do you guys even have protection?"

Gohan paled. He never thought of that. Hell, when was the last time he actually thought ahead? He was just touching and going! Quite literally!

" I'm sorry Goku. It just...happened so fast." Videl spoke up, though she kept her head low and her eyes away from any glaze that had means of catching it.

" Yeah...that's how my first mating went. Then came Gohan!" Goku smiled as he ruffled up his son's hair, " Then I started thinking ahead! But then came the Cell Games and we-!"

"We get it! Don't need to tell us!" Gohan quickly blurted out.

"I...we better go." Videl said as she quickly left Gohan's room and almost ran out into the streets. The only way she was going to get Gohan off of her mind was to focus on her job.

Sorry it took so long! First I had to redo the chapter and then my computer kept crashing! I hope you all like this chapter and sorry again!


	16. Revelations and Pitfalls

Demi here and typing like mad! So last chapter was quite spicy between Videl and Gohan but will it help build them up, or tear them down? And what's this? A surprise guest crashing the party? Who can it be? Find out...NOW!

Videl felt so ashamed of herself, how could she let herself be caught like that? How could she so easily give herself up to a boy that she knew of his past, but not of him? She hugged herself as she wondered the streets in a pathetic search for Knight.

She was mostly thinking about Gohan and what she was going to do. Was she going to date him? Was she really ready for that kind of relationship? One were she was so easily seduced and ready to just give herself up so willingly?

"Videl!"

Videl turned to see her crew following her. They looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't think you'd leave us behind, Videl." Goku joked, but frowned when he didn't get a chuckle out of her. "Where are we going?"

"There's a swamp not far from here where a voodoo doctor lives. They call him _**The Man **_and not much is known about him." She sighed as she pulled out her car and told everyone to hop in.

~ Mardi Gras Theft: Buzzed Goose~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mind telling us what the HELL today was about?" Artemis growled at a buzzed Gohan, who was downing another bottle of booze.

"I just wanted her to get off meh case...gettin' her pissed seemed to do the trick." he slurred as he stood and yawned.

"And the near rape that was happening ON MY BED?"

"She's fuckin' hot...how could I pass that up?"

"BUT YOU WERE ON MY BED!" Artemis cried as she ran over to Gohan and shook him. "You're drunk, you can't be going out there like this! You could screw everything up!"

He snorted as he shrugged her off of him. "Look, I'm fine, just let me go get the damn piece so I can get this over with."

"If it's such a damn pain Gohan, then just give up and take us home!"

Gohan and Artemis turned to see Demeter, who was clenching her fists in agitation. This wasn't good...the red head was coming out. "Demi?"

"You're supposed to be some master thief but all I see is some love struck idiot who's about to get his two best friends thrown in the slammer along with himself! What do you think Videl will feel about that? Choose Gohan, your family honor and our safety or Videl!"

Knight stared at awe at the small girl in front of him, then smiled as he turned to her sister. "She seems mad."

That's all it took for Demeter to cast a nasty spell upon him. She snarled as she watched the smoke clear. "Serves you right...Ass!"

Gohan opened his eyes and gasped. He was a small, black cat! How could Demi do this to him.

"Well Gohan...looks like you pissed her off." Artemis sighed as she picked him up and scratched his ear. "At least you have some time to sober up and think things through."

~ Mardi Gras Hunt: A Turn for the Worst ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl and her crew had finally reached the old hut that sat in the middle of a swamp. It took a small amount of time, so they all figured that Knight was already here and waiting for them.

It was a small hut; just large enough to be called a house or any place of dwelling, though it seemed like it went further into the soft earth. This criminal was known for illusions and pulled them off well; who was to say his home was any different?

"Alright, here's the plan: Goku, you stand watch over the door here and keep your eyes and ears open for any signs. Vegeta and Yamcha will keep up with me inside the house. Got it?" Videl smiled as everyone nodded in agreement. She felt good about this one; like something was going to happen to her; hoping to was that she was going to finally catch this guy.

"I really wish we catch him!" Goku smiled as he took his position outside the door and crossed his arms.

"Me too!" Videl gave him the thumbs up and began to enter the house.

They moved slowly at first; no words spoken between them as they carefully crept inside the shadows of the darken dwelling; like they were becoming thieves themselves. The air was thick with wet clay and tension; so thick, one could cut right through it.

The silence was strong and its grip only getting stronger as the trio made their way further into the house. They seemed to lose track of everything around them, even Time itself was out of their hands and minds.

They finally entered a small room and smiled as they saw an odd piece of metal. It looked to be a part of something, though they did not know what. It was shiny and appeared to polished by a Titan.

"This is it? This is what Knight is after?" Yamcha asked as they all walked up to it to examine it further.

"I guess so." Vegeta shrugged.

Suddenly, the floor dropped beneath and all faded to black.

~ Outside Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sighed as he sat on the grass and stared at the stars. They were different here then at his mountain home. It was peaceful out here, just looking at the stars until he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

It was a woman; short but slim and very tone. Her hair was conceal by a hat and eyes hidden behind a mask. She looked just like Knight!

"Who are you?" Goku yelled as he quickly stood up.

"The name is Breeze. Nice ta meet'cha!" She gave a small check of the surrounding area and then looked back at him. "Where's your team?"

"Doesn't matter, Murderer!" Goku yelled as he charged at the lady. He had remembered what poor Videl told them about this Breeze and what she had done. There was no way he would let her escape his grasp!

"What?" She gasped as she easily dodged his lunge. "I haven't killed anyone!"

"Like I would believe a thief!" Goku barked as he swung at her again, only to miss. He was getting frustrated; his mind not truly on the battle at hand, but on the person he was to be attacking.

The way she moved, the way she said things, and even the way she smelled reminded him of...his wife, of Chichi. This couldn't be though! His wife was at home or at Bulma's doing whatever she does there! She wasn't a thief! She couldn't be but...here she was.

Breeze noticed the internal conflict her husband had in his eyes; it weighed heavy on his heart until he stopped moving altogether. His face was downcast and his hands would ball up time to time. She was worried, until she watched him left his burning gaze toward her and spoke her name.

She was shocked! Flabbergasted to say the least! How could he have known? How could he have guessed?

" Chichi. I demand you show me your face. Show me it's not really you." His stare was intense; his voice strong and stern, yet hurt filled.

Breeze felt her heart break and she knew she could not deny him any longer. She took off her hat, then her mask. She watched his eyes widen; almost water, and then she saw his stance slump.

" Oh, Chichi..." He whispered.

" Goku, I..." She paused. What could she say? How could she even go about saying it?

Suddenly, another figured appeared behind Goku; Knight.

"Ah! Goku! Then I can assume Videl is inside and left you as watchman, huh?"

"Take off that mask, Gohan." Goku growled, though didn't turn around but instead kept his gaze on his wife.

"Again with this Gohan business?"

"Come here, Gohan."

Knight froze; he knew this voice...His mother was here? And exposing him? He mindlessly walked over to his mother and plopped onto the grass to stare up at her in disbelief.

"Take. It. Off." Goku growled again. He sighed when his son did as he was told. "You two have some explaining to do."

" Well, Dad. You see...it all started when-!"

"It's not our fault." Chichi stated as she crossed her arms and stared up into the sky. "For as long as my family line has been alive we have been thieves. It's in our blood to steal and plunder."

"And you think that's okay! It's unjust and against the law!" Goku roared as he stepped over and quickly embraced his family. "What would I do if I lost you two?" He whispered.

"Goku..." Chichi felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn as tears threatened to come pouring down her face.

"Dad...are you mad?" Gohan asked.

"Of COURSE I'm mad! You two are out breaking the law behind my back! AND YOU MISTER!" Goku glared harshly at his son, "You are in the biggest amount of trouble you could possibly imagine!"

"WHAT? But-!"

"Not a word, Gohan Oxnightus Son! Not a single sound!"

"Goku, he couldn't help it. You know that urge you get to train and fight?" Chichi asked softly. She smiled as she saw him nod, "that's how it is for us too. We have to do it."

"Yeah but, you haven't be stealing for years Mom."

"I've learned to fight it off, plus taking things from the shopping centers I go to helps me cope too." She smiled as she kissed her son's cheek.

Goku let them go and rubbed his brow. What was he to do? His family was a bunch of criminals! Should he turn them in? He couldn't do that to his own family, but he couldn't let them get away with the stuff they were doing either!

"Dad...where's Videl?" Gohan asked as he put on his mask and hat and smiled up at his father; who glared, and his mother; who smiled.

"They're inside the hut." Goku sighed as he turned to fully look upon his boy. "Why are you teasing her like this?"

"I like her Dad, don't get me wrong, but I'm doing this in the name of our family's honor!" Knight puffed out his chest and went to go inside the hut when his mother stopped him.

"Knight, I came here to warn you that this was a trap, but it looks like your friends fell into it first."

"WHAT?" Father and son yelled in unison.

"If you two watched the news more often you'd know that The Man was found dead three days ago. Looks like Tithel isn't taking this laying down." Chichi sighed as she told her son where he was to find his true target and he was off. Goku was going to follow, but Chichi held him back. "Wait."

"What's wrong, Chi?"

"Can you give this to Videl?"

Alright! One more chapter to go and this will clear all the loose ends! What's Chichi giving to Videl? Will Goku tell his family's secret? Find out next chapter!


	17. An Island Rescue Part 1

So, last chapter we saw a small family reunion between the Sons and discovered that not only has Videl and them been kidnaped, but they were taken by the Tithel Clan! Will Knight be able to save them all, take back the two remaining pieces of his Family's staff, AND not be caught! Let's hope so!

Knight had told the sisters about his meeting in the swamps and how Videl had managed to get herself snared in a trap. They were tense as they drove toward their newest destination; a sleeping volcano out in the middle of the ocean. It was a good thing Demi converted the van into a sub!

"So, we're going into a volcano as blind as a bat and hoping to not only save everyone, but also to recover the last two staff pieces?" Artemis sighed as she steered the sub.

"Doesn't sound too hard if we work together on this one. You two know the moves and even came up with some news ones!" Knight smiled as he stared out the window and at the many different fish that swam by them.

"I still don't like this. Maybe you should just go in as Gohan and not mess around with this one as Knight." Demeter frowned as she looked at her friend.

"No. I got to do this as Knight." Gohan smiled as he twirled his cane.

"So...Uncle Goku hates that you and Auntie Chichi are thieves, huh?" Artemis smirked as she watched his face fall with terror.

"He says he's going to punish me like he would an enemy." Gohan shuddered at the thought.

"You are so screwed!" Demi laughed along with her sister as their friend sunk into his seat.

~ Island Theft: Nut Up and Split Up ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight, Artemis, and Demeter landed upon the island and silently walked around. The sights were amazing and so full of color. With the volcanic rock is full of nutrients, life here on this island flourished. The area was nothing but one large jungle and his family and friends were trapped within man-made walls in the middle of this seemingly untouched land.

"We need to split up and cover the area in search of the others and the pieces of the staff." Knight smiled as he gave them a cheerful thumbs up and began to make his way through the jungle.

His feet throbbed with the force in which he pounded the ground. He was on high alert and his thoughts were racing so fast his head spun. He as worried for Videl and his friends, for the safety of himself and the sisters, and he was worried that if he failed at any of the things he was trying to do; then his life would be over. He felt his heart skip beats in his chest and his lungs fail to draw in enough breathe for his aching muscles that begged for him to stop.

He finally reached the manor and gasped. It was huge! And all the beams of light that shone from its walls told him that this guy had all his bells and whistles in place. This was going to be a challenge.

Knight puffed out his chest and made a dash for the fort's wall and pressed his body against it as a light slowly passed him by. It was barely missing, but it did not spot him and that was all that mattered to him.

Only after the light fully passed him did he turn toward the wall and try to find a way to climb it. He gently ran has fingers against the stone to feel for any holes or ledges that he may hold onto, but to no avail.

~ What should I do now?~ He thought as sweat dropped from his brow. He knew of no other way up and he couldn't go through the wall! What would he do?

Move aside, Knight!"

Knight turned to see the sisters; Demeter holding a large bomb, charging their way toward him. He felt his mouth go dry from shock and his skin tighten from fear. Were they really going to bomb the wall...with him in the way?

He jumped as far as he could even he saw Demeter throw the bomb. He could hear the power of the blast and feel the wind it created. Knight uncovered his face and stared at the massive hole it created.

"What if I hadn't moved in time?" Knight hissed at the sisters as they were high-fiveing.

"But we knew you would!" Demi giggled.

"Yeah. Now, come on! We got a lot of work to do!" Artemis smirked as she and her sister rushed passed him and into the faculty.

~ Island Hunt: Coming To ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl groaned as she opened her eyes and her limbs. She was in a rather large tube with Vegeta and Yamcha. The room was filled with traps and live wires that sparked with hostility. All she remembered was looking through The Man's hut and falling...everything went blink from there on out.

She rubbed her eyes before she turned to the others.

"What happened?"

"We must have fell in a trap of some kind." Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his brow.

"So where are we now?" She asked as she watched him try and break their prison.

"What are these cuffs on us?" Yamcha asked, but was answered with a horrible laugh over a speaker.

/My, my! It appears that my guests are finally awake, I see! It is nice to finally meet you, Miss Videl. I have been following your travels and adventures in the papers and I must confess that I was rooting for you./

"Then why have you captured us?" Videl roared at the voice, who was laughing to himself.

/ Dear Videl...I have captured you to lure Knight here, just like I did to your mother; well, _tried_ to do with your mother. She put up more of a fight then you did, dear child./ The voice snickered.

"What did you say?" Videl's voice was so soft that even Vegeta had a hard time hearing it, but the voice replied all the same.

/You poor thing. Thinking that your mother's enemy killed her, but in truth, Breeze was her greatest ally! She warned your mother not to follow me, but...well, you know the end result./ He boasted smugly.

Videl's knees grew weak until they could no longer hold her trembling form on her feet. Thankfully Vegeta was there to catch her before she painfully hit the floor. She had fainted.

~ Island Theft: The Base Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight had made it through the bomb hole and a few feet inside when he heard alarms being sounded. He smirked to himself; he knew this wasn't going to be easy and right now, he could use a fight or two to blow of some steam.

" There he is!" A guard shouted as he came charging at Knight. He was easily side-stepped and thwacked with Knight's cane; knocking the man out cold. Another two came rushing in with large guns at the ready. They stopped short and began to open fire.

Knight had been ready for them and was using a shadow power that could slow time down enough for him to see and easily move out of their way. Though he, too, was slowed, he still moved much faster then the two guards who were still trying to shoot him. Their attempts all ended with failure and they also were quickly taken care of.

Knight released his hold on the environment and quickly dropped to his knees and gasped for breath. Using what his family called 'shadow powers' causes a large strain on their body and mind that if they were overused, they could in fact suffer damage. He had learned this the hard way.

~Flashback: Training~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan, Artemis, and Demeter were hanging in their hideout when Gohan had started to train his shadow powers.

"I think they're way too dangerous to use, Gohan." Artemis sighed as she glazed over to were he was sitting. She was playing a small video game to pass the time away; Demeter was watching her.

"Well, I gotta use them, Arty. What happens if I need them?" He sighed then focused his mind. "Can you see me now?"

The sister's looked over at him and sighed in unison. "Yes."

"Damn it." Gohan growled as he grabbed the book and reread it's text. "I'm doing everything right!"

"Apparently not." Artemis snickered.

"Shut up, Artemis! This is hard enough as it is!" Gohan growled as he snapped the book closed and blew out a steady stream of hot air.

"Relax, Gohan." Demeter smiled as she got up and lit some incense. She patted his should and smiled as she felt him go limp. "Now try."

He closed his eyes and focused on nothing. He felt his body begin to tingle and go limp before it went numb. Gohan opened his eyes and sighed. How could he call himself a master thief if he could not master his most useful techniques? He opened his eyes and walked over to the sisters. Maybe he was trying too hard? He sat beside Demeter and began to watch Artemis play her game.

"So. What is this game about?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you never heard of-!" Artemis froze mid sentence as she turned to glare at him, but saw no sign of him anywhere! "Gohan? Gohan, where are you?"

"I'm right here! Beside Demi."

Demeter jumped and fell to the floor in shock. There was no one beside her!

"Gohan! We...we can't see you!" Demeter stuttered as she reached out to touch him, and when she did she jumped.

" Really? You two can't see me at all!" Gohan laughed as he ran to a mirror and gasped. He had no reflection! He was finally invisible! "This is great!"

"Gohan...How will you revert back to normal?" Artemis asked. By her tone; Gohan knew she was thinking ahead.

" By doing the same thing I did to became invisible, duh." He was smirking to himself and prancing around the headquarters when he suddenly felt numb and dizzy. He tried to call out, but his throat was dry and he passed out.

~ End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had overused his powers and fell ill soon after. He made it a habit to only use those powers when he needed and then only for as long as he needed.

Knight rose to his feet and looked around. The alarm had died down; though he knew the place was still on high alert, and there appeared to be no more guards coming his way...for the moment.

He jumped to a pole and shimmed his way to the top to get a higher look at the palace grounds and to see how many guards were on patrol. Knight cursed his luck as he counted as many as 15 guards moving around in just one general area. He should have known that this heist wasn't going to be like the others.

Knight jumped onto a nearby roof and made his way toward the front door. He silently dropped down and picked the door's lock and invited himself inside.

~ Island Theft: Sister's in Hell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis and Demeter had accidently entered the outside boiler room and were paying te price with sweat and tears. The heat was overbearing, so overbearing that the very air was heavy with its own tears.

"This is your fault, Artemis." Demeter hissed as she fanned her face with little success.

"Shut up! You didn't have to follow me, now did you?" Artemis hissed back as she peered around a corner to see if there were any guards; which there were.

"Well, anyone there?"

"Yeah, two. We can take them though." She smiled at her younger sister with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah? And how are we going to do that? We can't use combative spells or bombs, so what else do we have?" Demeter reminded as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest sister.

" we use our wits! Like we do with Aunty Baba!" Arty pulled out her wand and gave it a small flick. One of the guards suddenly slipped and landed on his back.

" What's your problem, Ronny? Get on your feet and keep your eyes open for that Knight punk." The standing guard growled.

" what did you do that for, Arty?" Demeter gasped between giggles.

" Who would want to work in a haunted boiler room?" She snickered as she slipped the same guard again. Demi caught on and began to make the lights flicker.

"Wha-what's goin on? This ain't right, Tim!" Ronny yelled as he stood up again and frantically began to look around.

"J-just stand up and- Ohhh! Get me down!" Tim screamed as he began to float in the air. He was then slammed to the floor. " L-let's get out of here!"

Artemis and Demeter pressed their bodies to the wall as the two men ran past them. They smiled to each other as they themselves ran to where the two men were and began to look around.

All they saw were four large boilers and thousands of pipes that cris-crossed the ceiling like crazy snakes.

" We're never going to find that damn piece in this place!" Artemis growled as she looked around.

" We'll find it!" Demi piped as she gave a cheery smile to her annoyed sister. " Since we know it's in here and 'here' is a boiler room, then where would you hide something you wouldn't want found?"

"...I don't care! Let's just start looking!"

~ Island Hunt: A Plan of Action...Anyone?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl finally came to with a raging headache and a painful heart. She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away, but it only mocked her in its throbbing presence.

" Finally back, huh Girlie?" Vegeta humphed.

" Shut up, Vegeta." She growled as she rubbed her temples.

" There's no way out of here. Vegeta and I tried everything we could think of." yamcha sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

" Then...what are we going to do?" videl asked, her gaze fell upon Vegeta, then Yamcha, then the ground.

" Either wait for Goku or Gohan to find us or wait for our ultimate demise at the hand of this asshole." Vegeta said calmly.

" ...Great..." Videl growled as she closed her eyes and began to pray that they would be found and rescued soon; even if it was by Knight.

~ Island Theft: A Knight in Wooden Barrels~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed that Knight had entered a rather large wreck room for the off duty guards. It was filled with laughter and the sound of crunching or clanging cans. It smelled like beer and cheap snack foods.

Knight quickly crawled beneath a snack table as two guards made their way there.

" Hey, do you know what this 'Knight' kid looks like?" One asked in a slurred voice.

" Nah. We're just looking for someone suspicious. Just keep your eyes open." The other guard spoke in an even more slurred voice then the first. This was going to be easy.

Knight waited for them to leave before he stood on his feet and gave a one over the snack table, grabbed a beer, and chugged it before he moved closer to the main room.

He pressed his body flush against the wall. The living room was full of guards, about a good twenty or so1 there was no way in the good name of God he was going to make it through there. Even if he were to use his shadow powers; it would simply take to much out of him.

He was going to after to find a different way around this. He cursed his luck, but he also thanked his stars that at least he _knew_ that the piece was in here; thanks to Demeter and Artemis's magic. They were able to tell were the two pieces were, but not _where_ they were in the buildings, but that didn't matter much. He was a thief after all.

Knight suddenly spotted a large barrel against the wall beside him and smiled. He quickly jumped inside, kicked out the bottom, and used the new piece as a top for the barrel. Not a second later, there were two guards that came from the living room to see what the noise was.

He held his breath as he listened to their drunk speak and lazy attempts to locate the sound, but after a minute they left allowing Knight to blow out a steam of hot air.

~ All I gotta do now is check the rooms.~ He thought as he began to tip toe to the neighboring room; the kitchen. ~ This is _horrible _to move around in!~ Knight groaned to himself as he used a small hole to look out of. He made his way to the corner and jumped out of the barrel. He snarled at the wooden object as he rubbed his shins; which he kicked ever step he made while in said object.

Knight hopped onto the counters and went through the drawers and cabinets and lastly the fridge before he sighed and hopped back into the barrel to go into the next room. Before he could move he could move, he heard the light flick on and a set of heavy footsteps.

" Hey! You gotta put the barrels back up when they are empty or the boss will take the Wii from us again!"

Suddenly, he heard two smacks on either side of the barrel and was lifted into the air. Knight used his legs to wedge himself inside so he didn't fall or slip out. He must of weighed nothing to the man because he did not put him down and rip off the top to discover him, nor did he place him back down and tell everyone that this barrel was still full. The man simply carried him a long distance; even down a fleet a stairs, before he place him down and left. Knight heard the door close and lock before he hopped out off the barrel and looked around.

He was in the cellar. The place full of barrels and jars that were both empty and full of what appeared to be homemade jams and spiced fruits. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head in disbelief.

~ What a night. This just can't get any worse. I'm locked in the cellar, I can't believe this.~ He groaned to himself as he began to search through barrel after barrel.

* 218 barrels later*

" For the love of- Who puts a staff piece in a freakin' barrel down in the cellar?" Knight hissed as he stuffed the piece of the staff into his backpack. Now all he had to do was get out of this hell hole and meet the sisters at the rendevous point.

" I wonder how the sister's are doing?"

~ Island Theft: Bust it Up! Bust it Up!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This is taking FOREVER!" Artemis roared as she threw another empty barrel against a wall; smiling as it broke into pieces.

" Artemis! We gotta be quite! We don't want more guards to show up!" Demeter hissed.

" Let them come! It'll give me a target to throw towards!" She slammed her fist against a small pipe beside her; which rattled as though it had something inside it.

" That's funny...the pipes should be empty." Demi mused.

" What a cheap place to hide something important!" Arty roared. " How are we going to get in there!"

" Well, we can't just crack the pipe open because of the steam. So we have to turn off the boilers first, then bust the pipe open." Demeter circled the boilers, looking for an off switch.

" I saw the control panel just in the other room! We might be able to turn it off from there." Artemis smiled as she took her sister by the hand and lead her to the panel. " Can you shut them off?"

" Well, no. There's an alarm attached to the boilers and it'll sound if I turn any of them off...but...I _could_ redirect the steam somewhere else."

" Well? Do it!"

" I don't know where it'll lead! It could be a trap that could harm everyone that were captured!"

" can't you just redirect the one? Surely _that_ won't bust the pipes." Artemis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

" No. They have to all get redirected to that one area. Look, I'll go ahead and do it, but we need to hurry and get to that piece. Once we do that, I'll direct the steam back here and then we gotta spilt!"

" got it!"

After Demeter had fixed the steam problem; the sisters ran back into the main boiler room only to discover a new problem...they forgot which pipe held the piece!

" You forgot?" Demeter roared at her sister.

" Hey! You don't remember either! Let's just start bashing-!"

" Artemis? Demeter? Can you hear me?" Knight's voice rang out from their earpieces.

" Knight? What's up?" Arty asked as she brushed off her sister's glare.

" I'm locked in the cellar and it's being filled with hot steam; _and_, if I remember correctly...you two are in the boiler room!"

" Ohhh...so _that's_ were it went." Demi mused.

" Just fix it before I'm cooked!" Knight roared as he closed the link.

The two sisters began busting every pipe that laid in their wake. They stood no match before the two destructive beings that only laughed as they broke everything in sight.

~35 pipes later~

" I got it!" Artemis yelled as she held a shiny piece of metal above her head.

" Great! Now, I'll fix the steam and-!"

" Never mind about that!" Knight informed. " I'm free and at the rendevous. I have Videl in sight, so hurry up!"

" Alright! Over and out!"

Alright! There you have it! Sorry it took so long and sorry it seems a bit rushed. However, my next and FINALLY chapter will more then make up for it so stay tuned...or my squirrels will eat your face. Thanks!


	18. An Island Rescue Part 2

Alright my loyal fans..or people who are just browsing! THIS is the finally chapter! ( however, I am planning a sequel so no worries. It'll be faster and more action packed...if you know what I mean.:) ) This is where Knight will face his ultimate foe and rescue the girl of his dreams, oh, and his friends too! So, without an delay!

Videl was beginning to lose hope. How could they be found and rescued? She didn't know where they were so how could anyone else? And how could they possibly get them out of this tube?

She gave a glance toward; Vegeta, who looked worried and uneasy and then to Yamcha, who was just fixing his hair and sighing. Videl again felt hopeless; powerless even. She saw no way out of this one, not even for Knight.

" Why the long faces?" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone lifted the heads to see Knight; who held his chin in thought and a smirk on his face.

" My, my Videl. You look so stunning under glass; however, not all treasures should be locked away. There are some that need to be touched and held." He smirked as he watched her snarl.

" I bet you're loving this." She hissed.

" Not at all! Well, maybe a little..." Knight twirled his cane. " However, I would rather have you playing with me. So, I hope you don't mind me breaking you out."

" Oh, not at all. We both have a common goal now." She smirked as she watched his shock. " This bastard killed my mother."

" Ahhh, revenge is such a bitter sweet dish. One that I must be in the mood for I'm afraid." Knight smiled as he tapped at the glass with his cane. " You won't be getting any revenge in there I'm sorry to tell you."

" Well no duh." she sighed.

" Get us out of here now!" Vegeta growled at the thief; barring fangs.

" Oh! Demands are so harsh! I would normally say no, but I _do_ feel bad for you all. So I'll help out on one condition..."Knight paused as he smirked at them evilly.

" What would that be?" Yamcha asked.

" You must stay out of my way." Knight said, his tone no longer playful in the least. It was harsh and cold; demanding them to obey.

" Fuck that! Let me out of here now!" Videl roared. She was seeing red now. Who was this man to tell her what she couldn't do? She'll find her own way out of here, even if it cost her an arm or leg to do so!

Knight smirked at her response; he knew that would be her answer, but it made him happy to hear it none the less.

" Fine. Then I guess we'll just have to work together then."

" What? You think I'd work along side you?" Videl mocked.

" Why not? Our mothers' were allies a few times. Why not us?" Knight rubbed his nose as he watched her reaction. It was shock, then anger, then defeat.

" Fine. Just get us out of here." She sighed as she lowered her head.

Knight smiled as he jumped on top of the tube prison and began smacking the steel bolts that held the lid in place.

~ Elsewhere~~~~~

" I almost have it!" Demeter piped as she typed frantically at her laptops keys.

" Knight's doing a pretty good job on distracting them." Artemis smirked as she watched him pound away at the lid. " I just hope that this guy is a pushover and we can get outta here in a flash."

" That would be nice. To tell you the truth, I can't wait to go home and relax for a bit!" Demi laughed as she finished her program and was about to call Knight to tell him it was safe to open when an alarm was triggered by her hacking.

" What's going on?" Artemis asked as she leaned toward her sister to try and see the computer monitor, but Demeter was starting to pull up so many different screens at one time that Artemis wasn't even sure what was going on; not that she knew in the first place anyway.

~ With Knight~~~~~

" Knight! You have to stop! I triggered an alarm and you'll have to shut it off manually if you want to release them!" Demeter called from Knight's ear piece.

" Great." Knight sighed as he hopped down from the top of the tube and nervously looked around. There were wires, pipes, and levers everywhere and he had no clue which did what! How was he going to shut off the alarm before any guards came to investigate?

" There he is!"

Knight spun his head around to spot three guards at the top platform of the room; one of three, who were holding AKs in their hands.

" Hello, Boys! I was wondering if I could have some help with this annoying alarm. Mind telling me how to shut it off?"

" Piss off!" A single guard shouted as he, and the others began to open fire on him.

Knight quickly started dodging bullets and running around the room to find some sort of shelter form the rain of bullets that was coming down upon him. He found a corner that he could hide behind that was safe from the fire, at least until the repositioned themselves.

He was stuck. There was no way out of this one and it was only going to get worse unless he shut off that alarm before more came. What was he going to do now? Last time he was cornered like this, he had used his hat bomb, but with Videl, Vegeta, and Yamcha here he couldn't risk them seeing and recognizing his one of a kind hair style. Maybe a smoke bomb? Would it be safe enough? No. They would only shoot wildly and with the thick smoke, he wouldn't be able to see the shots and dodge effectively.

What was he to do? Knight glanced around and saw a small pipe that crawled up the corner he was hiding behind. Maybe he could confuse them. Maybe he could get them jumpy and over active so he could take them out one at a time? No. That wouldn't work. They had already spotted him and _knew_ he was in here and couldn't leave, so they would be watching out for him to try and pull a stunt like that anyway. So maybe he could try and throw his voice out of the room and make them _think_ he had left the room, wait for them to leave, and then reposition himself to a higher advantage point! That sounded good! No harm in trying anyway.

Knight swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, " HA! You call that security? I'm surprised you're allowed to carry those guns!"

" What? How did he get past us?" One guard asked.

" Never mind that! Let's just kill the bastard!" Another yelled.

Knight smiled to himself as he listened to the footsteps of the guards as they rushed off to go kill him. He quickly climbed the small pipe he saw earlier and sighed as it led him to nowhere. He was quite literary hanging off a pipe in the middle of the room. Who just hangs an unfinished pipe and leaves it like this?

Knight ground his teeth together in anger, but decided to jump on a nearby platform and just started tearing wires from the wall and their circuit boards. The lights flashed off and on before they died and an odd blue light over took the whole room. A hissing noise over took the room and then Knight knew his friends were free when he heard videl shot the guards that came back into the room.

" Not bad for being in a pinch, Knight." Videl chuckled as she pointed her gun at him, but slowly placed it in it's holster. " I'll have to remember some of the tricks you showed me today."

~ great. I should of known she'd be watching for tips.~ Knight thought as he scratched his nose as he smiled toward her.

" Now that you're all safe, I've got other matters to attend to." Knight bowed as he spoke, then ran out of the room.

" What now Videl?" Yamcha asked.

" You and Vegeta go find Goku and then go home. I'll handle it from here. You'll get your paychecks in about a week." shook their hands before they flew off, then went after Knight.

It took a few minutes to catch up to him; thankfully a couple of locked doors slowed him down enough for her to do so. She stood by him as he opened the final door, where Xavier Tithel the XXIV was to be found.

" So good to see you, Knight. I've been waiting." A voice spoke from the darkness.

Lights flashed on inside the room and the door slammed shut behind the thief and cop team. A lone figure stood in the middle of the room; which the room in question was a ball room. The figure was lean, but built and appeared to be Knight's age. He carried a small, but heavy looking hammer in his right hand and his eyes were dead and cold. Knight couldn't tell the color of them because of the lack of life they carried inside them.

" Xavier Tithel the XXIV I suppose?" Knight smirked as he twirled his weapon around, drawing the enemy's attention to it.

" Quite right. I see that you not only found the two last pieces of your family's staff, but freed your friends. Yet, here you are. How out of character for a common thief." Xavier chuckled as he glanced at his groomed nails.

" It would be out of character, if I _were_ a common thief."

" Enough chat!" Videl roared, " I'm arresting you for theft and murder!"

" Oh really? Like I'd take orders from you? You're nothing but a wannabe!" Xavier laughed as he slammed his hammer into the ground, causing the ground to shake. Videl would have lost her balance, but Knight caught her. " I'll kill you both and rid the world of weaklings like you! I'll become the thief my family dreamed of by torturing you into telling me all your secrets!"

" Is this what it's all about? To see who's better?" Knight yelled at him. How could a family hate another family for a talent? What sense did that make?

" It's for revenge! Our families used to be allies! But you turned your back on us because we were strong enough to take the lives of the people that got in our way! Because we weren't cowards like you!" Xavier roared as he charged at Knight and Videl. They both dodged his wild swings, though the shear force of them was enough to send a gust of wind toward them; nearly knocking them down.

" That's not strength! That's weakness!" Videl shouted as she pulled out her gun and was shooting at his feet. " Killing people who try to stop you isn't necessary!"

" Says the cop with the gun." Knight chuckled.

" If I were trying to kill you, I'd aim a little higher." She growled.

Knight chuckled as he jumped away from Xavier's ferocious attack, then charging in with his own. They stayed there, locked in a struggle of power for a few minutes before both men pushed away from the other.

" You'll not leave here, Knight. Not until I know all your secrets." Xavier hissed as he raised his hammer and slammed it back into the ground to make the other two stagger for balance.

~ That hammer must be giving him increased strength! I gotta take it from him some how!~ Knight thought as he finally regained his balance and snarled at his opponent.

" My family work with your's? Don't make me laugh!" Knight mocked; taking joy from Xavier's shear hate that radiated from him. He noticed the grip Xavier had on his hammer tighten and he knew that he was going to come charging in like a bull.

" you _**dare**_ mock me and my family? Who needs tricks when you have power!" Xavier roared as he began to swing wildly at not only Knight, but Videl as well. The term, ' blinded by rage' was an underestimate to how Xavier was acting.

Knight knew that he couldn't fully _block_ the attacks, but he didn't need to. With the force Xavier was swinging at him with, Knight only need to give a small knock against the hammer to slowly work it out of his grasp. That plan changed when a swing took Knight off balanence and he was yet again engaged in a struggle of strength and power.

" no...running...now...Thief!" Xavier hissed through gritting teeth. Knight was about to say something smart but a swift and hard knee to the gut stopped him.

Knight kneeled instinctively; to try and dull the pain, but it only gave Xavier the upper hand. He had to think fast! The taste of his own blood filled his mouth with it's coppery taste and his mind with bells of warning.

" Videl!...Shoot the hammer!" Knight cried out.

Videl was stunned. Watching this display of power and knowing that she was only in the way, but now she was ordered to shoot something.

" I can't! It's too close to you! It could ricochet and hit you!"

" Haha! Just like a cop! Too weak to do, what needs to be done!" Xavier mocked as he pushed further down on Knight.

" videl! Just shot the damn hammer! I'll be alright! Just shoot the hammer!" Knight begged.

* Bang, Bang*

The hammer flew from Xavier's hand and the boy hit t6he ground hard. Videl quickly went to him and placed cuffs on him and read him his rights, then she turned to Knight.

His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in shear pain. He was holding his high, right thigh. She could see the blood pulse from between his fingers as he tried to make it stop. He must of sensed her looking at him because he spun his head around to look at her; a pleading look in his eyes.

Videl pulled out an extra pair of handcuffs and held them tight in her hand as he lowered his gaze to the ground; defeated. She sighed to herself before she spoke.

" Get going."

" What?" He asked weakly, his eyes wide and wet.

" I can't take you in like this. Where's the fun in that?" she smiled, then glared at him. " Now go before I change my damn mind!"

Knight jumped at her voice, but quickly ran off.

~~~ Island Hunt: An Ending to Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl was outside the massive palace with Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha. They had just watched the last of the henchmen Xavier hired being pushed into a police car and whisked away. She felt happy, knowing that she avenged her mother's death by capturing the real murderer; though it only being the son of the real murderer but he still played a roll.

" Videl."

She turned to look at Goku, who handed her a envelope. " A woman named Breeze told me to give this to you."

" what? You saw Breeze?" Videl gasped.

" No. I only heard her voice and had that thrown at me." He said.

Videl ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Videl,_

_I'm writing the letter in hopes it will find you well. I felt it was time to tell you about your mother and how she died and why you would grow to blame me. It started off us chasing one another like cops and thieves do, but one night I had gotten injured and couldn't get away. Your mother only looked at me, then turned her head and told me to run away before she had changed her mind. _

_I couldn't understand her reasoning, but I left. I then asked her why she had let me go and was shocked by her response. She said that catching me like that wasn't fair. We soon became friends after that. I we even helped each other snag our husbands! _

_But, she found out who I was after and wanted to help in her own way. When I told her not to, just did it anyway and lost her life. I quit stealing after that. I'm so sorry, but I wanted you to know that she would've been proud of you and most of all...I wanted you to have...this._

Videl pulled out a small photo that was still in the envelope. It was her, when she was still an infant. On the back of it, it read: _My baby girl, Videl._

She felt hot tears run down her cheeks and a lump form in her throat. She barely had time to think before her cell phone rang.

" Hello? Oh, hi Gohan...Huh? Yeah, I'm okay...listen..gohan, I know...I know that we had some good times together but...I just can't be in a relationship right now...I'm sorry but I have some things that need to be taken care of...Yes, I would very much like to remain friends...Thank you Gohan. Bye."

~ Mall Theft: A Wonderful Beginning and a Horrible Promise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a whole month after that fateful day. He and Videl had split up, but remained very close friends. Videl was even great friends with the sisters now! His leg had healed and the now fixed Staff of Kings was in his grandfather's hands again.

And he...was still playing cops and robbers with his sweet Videl, though tonight...he had to bring his dad along.

" Goh-! I mean, Knight! I can't follow you up there! I can't jump that high without my chi!" goku whispered to his son, who had gracefully jumped from the bottom floor to the second.

" Find another way then, Sun!" Knight hissed.

" I thought you said you would teach me some stuff as long as I didn't complain about you breaking the law!"

" You learn while you're out on the field! That's how you guys taught me how to fight." He hissed at his whining father, who had found the stairs and was now in front of him.

" That's different. When do I learn to turn invisible? Or double jump like you did? And why does this suit have to be so _tight_?" Goku groaned

" I'm not teaching you any of those and the suit has to be tight. It makes us harder to spot, aerodynamic, and doesn't snag on anything." Knight sighed.

" What? You aren't going to teach that stuff? Then what _are_ you going to teach me?" Goku gasped.

" I'm teaching you to think on your feet and be evasive. Now, go take something and let's get out of here!" Knight hissed his a pointed to the unlocked electronics store.

Goku grumbled as he stomped inside and looked around. He didn't know what to take. It was all so new and they were all so shiny. " Like what?"

Knight growled as he rushed in and began turning laptops. Cameras, games and their consoles into capsules and shoved them all into his knapsack.

" Freeze!"

Knight and Sun turned to see Videl pointing a gun at them with a smirk on her face.

" My, my Videl! Nice to see you here!" Knight smiled.

" Yeah because...because...why are we happy to see a cop?" Sun asked as his son face palmed.

Videl was laughing so hard she was tearing up and didn't notice Knight throwing his partner to the second floor and began to follow him. " Hey! Come back here!"

~ The End ~


End file.
